Las Sombras de un Crepúsculo
by MaiiaJackson
Summary: Bella ha logrado superar todo lo que le ocurrió con la partida de los Cullen. Es Feliz, se va a casar. Pero el día de su compromiso todo su pasado vuelve. Luchar contra la que fue y la que es, no sera fácil. Por otro lado, Ana nunca se ha enamorado, pero un día en un club mientras celebra su graduación un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados logra cautivarla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las sombras de un Crepúsculo**_

_**¿Por qué ahora?**_

La música estaba reventar, la gente bailaba muy pegados unos con otros y las luces fluorescentes prendían y apagaban dándole al lugar un toque sensual y juvenil. Yo observaba todo desde un reservado VIP en la parte superior. Lo cierto es que si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace cinco años donde estaría hoy en día habría respondido algo muy idiota como: Transformada en vampiro viviendo en algún lugar lejos del sol.

Pero no, eso nunca ocurrió. Me dejo y no volvió. Ni una carta, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.

"_Sera como si nunca hubiera existido"_

Felicitaciones. Eres genial cumpliendo tus promesas Cullen.

-Mil dólares por sus pensamientos Srta. Swan. –Susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer y que los vellos de la nuca se erizaran.

-Solo pensaba que yo nunca imagine estar aquí. Bien y feliz. –Deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y lo mire. –Te amo.

Él se inclino y apoyo sus codos en el sillón a los lados de mi cabeza. Sonrió.

Hermoso. Perfecto. Mío.

-Yo la amo más Srta. Swan. Mucho más. –Murmuro cerca de mis labios para luego besarme con pasión.

Besarlo siempre me hacia desmayar. Lo amaba de verdad, si no fuera por él yo ni siquiera viviría hoy en día. Me curo, me espero, lucho por mí y todo ese tiempo me amo.

Rompí el beso y él se dedico a besar mi cuello.

-¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado?

-¿Y usted sabe que la deseo mucho?

Sonreí ante eso. Por supuesto que lo hacía.

-Pero no más que yo.

-Es solo un cuerpo y una cara bonita nena.

-No, eres tú. El cuerpo y la cara bonita son un adicional. Lo sabes.

El negó con la cabeza y se aparto para rodear el sillón y sentarse a mi lado.

-Me amas más de lo que merezco.

-No, te amo porque lo mereces. Te lo ganaste.

Sonrió y fue una sonrisa genuina, feliz. No pude evitar devolvérsela, ahí estaba mi chico. El que me volvía completamente loca.

Acaricio mi mejilla y beso castamente la punta de mi nariz haciéndome reír.

-Me encanta verte feliz.

-A mi me encanta tenerte a mi lado.

-Nunca me iré, y lo sabes. Te lo prometí Isabella.

-No, no lo hagas. No prometas nada así. –Me levante y camine hacia el cristal polarizado que nos separaba del club.

No quería que el prometiera algo que no iba a cumplir. No soportaría otra herida más.

-Mierda… -Su voz suave me llego desde un lugar muy cerca, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y beso mi cuello.- Nena, yo no soy él. Yo no te hare daño. Te amo Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te voy a dejar?

-Las personas prometen muchas cosas que no cumplen, no me ilusiones en vano. No me lastimes. –Me gire entre sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara- No sé si podría soportarlo.

-No lo hare. –un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho dándole aun mas impronta a esa promesa- No te dejare, ni te hare daño. Creí que esto terminaba de exorcizar todos los demonios de nuestro pasado Isabella. –Tomo mi mano y beso el anillo exageradamente caro que descansaba en mi dedo anular. –Te amo y te quiero junto a mí, para siempre.

Sonreí, era cierto. Estábamos comprometidos. Cuatro años juntos y por fin estábamos comprometidos. Sera divertido ver como lo toman las dos familias.

-Debemos irnos, mamá tiene visitas y quiere a toda la familia junta para la cena.

-¿Visitas? ¿Debería asustarme? ¿No crees que será muy jodido decir delante de las visitas de tu madre que nos comprometimos? –Juraría que todo el color de mi cara se había esfumado.

-Relájate. Solo serán unos cuantos gritos de parte de ella y de mi hermana. Tampoco es que vamos a contarle que asesinamos a alguien y lo lanzamos al mar.

-Creí que lo habíamos enterrado en el jardín. –Bromee, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Aunque seguía muy asustada.

El dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora y hermosa carcajada.

-No es necesario darle esos detalles. Así como tampoco los morbosos señorita Swan.

- Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. –Y como siempre un sonrojo casi escarlata hace acto de presencia en mis mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no nena, te creo. –Sonrió maliciosamente y se perfectamente que no me creyó ni mu.

Entierro mi cara en su pecho y aspiro su delicioso aroma. Ligeramente sudoroso, gel de ducha y a Christian. Embriagador.

-Yo también te deseo nena, demasiado. Pero si comenzamos no podremos parar y si llegamos tarde a la cena mamá nos mata. Aun no se que tienen de importante esos amigos suyos, es como si la tuvieran hechizada.

-Tal vez son brujos. Uno nunca sabe Sr. Grey. –Quise sonreír pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que no debía subestimar la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Aquí la única bruja eres tú. –Levante la mirada y lo fulmine con ella.- Lo digo en el buen sentido nena, me tienes jodidamente hechizado y no sé si quiera liberarme de ello.

-Pues yo no te dejare ir. –Respondí muy pagada de mi misma. –Ahora vamos, que ya es tarde.

El suspiro y me libero de su agarre solo para tomar mi mano y besar nuevamente el anillo.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que lo veo.

Yo también era feliz cada vez que lo veía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba asustada hasta los huesos.

Veinte minutos después Taylor se detiene en la entrada de la mansión Grey y Sawyer salta a abrir mi puerta.

Hay tres autos mas aparcados cerca, mi corazón se acelera al ver un Mercedes y un Volvo. Ambos negros. ¿Por qué mierda unos autos me ponen nerviosa? ¡Ridículo!

La mano de Christian ocupa la parte baja de mi espalda y de repente todo el nerviosismo se ha ido. Respiro profundo y camino a su lado hacia la casa.

-¿Lista nena? –Pregunta.

-Ni un poquito, pero vamos. –Sonríe y sé que también está nervioso.

¡Esto es muy irreal!

Christian deja correr su mano colocando el brazo de manera protectora a mí alrededor, dejando la mano apoyada en mi cintura. Un lugar más seguro para mí, no existe.

Antes si quiera de que lleguemos a la puerta, una muy emocionada Mia la abre y corre hasta nosotros guindándose del cuello de Christian. No puedo evitar reírme ante la cara de mi prometido.

-Dos semanas Christian. ¡Dos semanas sin verte la cara! ¿Cómo es posible que nos abandones así? –Lo riñe y Christian la mira con cara de muy pocos amigos. Mierda, adiós sonrisas, está molesto.

-Mia, tengo trabajo que hacer y una vida que llevar. No puedo estar viniendo cada vez que quieras.

-Oh cállate Grey. Eso no es excusa. –Mia se gira hacia mí y sus brazos inmediatamente rodean mi cuello. -¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios, estas hermosa como siempre! Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigas, no les he hablado aun de ti, porque estoy segura que te amaran con solo verte.

Me sonrojo, ¿Cómo es que me amaran si soy la prometida de Christian? Sé que me odiaran. Todas quieren tenerlo. Siempre es así. Antes de que logre responder algo Christian aprieta su agarre a mi cintura y responde por mí.

-Luego Mia. Tenemos que saludar primero. No seas mal educada.

Y de esa manera una muy enfurruñada Mia se adentra en la casa pisoteando fuertemente.

Sonrió ante su ataque, Mia me recuerda a aquella pequeña efusiva que solía ser mi mejor amiga…

-Vamos, antes de que salga alguien más e intente secuestrarte. -Murmura

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón y vemos que no hay nadie pero las risas y voces nos llegan desde el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. A penas colocamos un pie en el jardín Grace se levanta de uno de los sillones y se acerca a nosotros.

-¡Christian, Bella! Los estábamos esperando para cenar.

-Mamá. –La saluda Christian y besa ambas mejillas.

-Sra. Grace. –Murmuro. Mis mejillas están a punto de explotar de tanta sangre bajo la piel.

-Bella, querida. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que me puedes llamar Grace a secas. –Me riñe.

-Supongo que después de tantos años aun no me acostumbro.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. –Dice Christian con una reluciente sonrisa.

Mierda…

Escondo mi mano hacia mi espalda, para que Grace no vea el anillo aun.

Grace quien se pierde del chiste privado de Christian, me toma de la mano derecha y me aleja de él guiándome hacia los sillones donde se encontraba cuando llegamos.

-Bella, ella es Esme Cullen. Una gran amiga. Y ellos son su familia.

Me tenso al escuchar ese nombre y cuando dirijo la mirada hacían donde Grace señala me quedo mas helada que el jodido polo norte.

¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí? ¡HOY!

-Ella es Isabella Swan. La novia de mi hijo Christian. –Grace sigue con las presentaciones ajena a las caras de ellos y la mía.

-Prometida. –La voz de Christian y sus brazos rodeándome la cintura logran sacarme de mi trance.

-Encantada. –Logro murmurar.

Aun no logro creérmelo. ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?

-¡Oh. Dios. Mío! -Murmura Grace- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por fin tomaron esa gran decisión! –Sus brazos me rodean y solloza en mi hombro- Mi niña por fin serás oficialmente parte de la familia. –Me suelta y abraza a Christian, quien al contrario de mi, le responde el abrazo. Yo aun no puedo dejar de mirar la cara de _ellos_, de _él_.

-¡Felicidades! –Alice es la primera en reaccionar, se levanta y viene hacia mí envolviéndome en sus pequeños brazos, su tono de voz y sonrisa pueden engañar a cualquiera pero yo veo en sus ojos algo muy diferente. Luego de apretarme como si de eso dependiera su vida me suelta dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Soy Alice Cullen. Encantada.

-Isabella… -Carraspeo para eliminar el nudo en mi garganta- Isabella Swan.

-Bueno, creo que vinimos a una cena. Lamento haber soltado la noticia así. –Christian me abraza y atrae hacia su costado.

Puede engañar a cualquiera pero no a mí, se que lo hizo por la manera en que los Cullen me miraban.

-No te preocupes cariño, solo nos has dado un motivo más para celebrar. –Grace esta que no cabe de la felicidad.

Esme y Carlisle que hasta el momento se han mantenido en su lugar más tiesos que una estatua, se levantan y se acercan a nosotros.

-Felicidades cariño… -Su tono maternal y su sonrisa hacen desastres en mi interior. –Soy Esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle. Encantada.

Al igual que Alice me abraza, pero esta vez es diferente. No lo soporto. Me alejo a la fuerza de ella y corro por la casa hasta la puerta principal, Taylor quien se encuentra recostado al auto me mira alarmado, cuando caigo de rodillas sollozando.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? –Intento responder pero no puedo, casi no puedo respirar.

-¡Isabella! –Christian llega a mi lado y me toma en sus brazos y acaricia mi espalda. -¿Nena, que sucede?

-Sácame de aquí Christian. –Logro decir entre balbuceos.

Christian mira a Taylor y en una orden silenciosa el hombre se aleja hacia el auto y abre la puerta trasera. Christian me levanta en sus brazos y camina a paso decidido sin si quiera preguntar porque nos vamos.

Levanto la cabeza de su pecho y miro por sobre sus hombros y hay están. Todos entremezclados. Grey's y Cullen's. Nos miran fijamente pero mi mirada se posa en _él_.

Su expresión es inescrutable. Carente de emociones.

_Edward…_

La oscuridad me rodea y la recibo como una fiel amiga.

* * *

La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y E. L. James.

Soy nueva en fanfiction vieja lectora/escritora.

Espero sus comentarios. Besos. :)


	2. Eres Diferente

_**Eres… Diferente.**_

_**Tres meses antes.**_

-¡Ana! Mueve tu jodido trasero aquí, ya es tarde. –Los Gritos de Kate me llegaban desde la sala.

_-¡Valla, a eso llamo un grito! –_Me dice mi prima desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ni te lo imaginas, vamos a ir a celebrar la graduación a un club y ha estado todo el día ordenando y pegando gritos por todo el apartamento. –Suspiro, amo a Kate pero suele sacarme de quicio.

-_Lamento no poder estar ahí. Tengo una cena benéfica de la Editorial y no puedo faltar._

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Ya nos veremos en unos meses, pasare un tiempo con mamá y luego otro con papá antes de ir a Seattle. Te extraño Bella. –Mi voz se va convirtiendo en un susurro mientras digo esas palabras.

Escucho un pesado suspiro de parte de ella. –_También te extraño Ana. Si no fuera por la editorial te juro que estaría ahí contigo._

-Me vas a pagar todo este tiempo separadas Isabella. Eso si tienes que jurarlo. –Bromeo.

_-¿Crees que no lo sé Anastasia? Me tomare una semana entera para estar contigo._

-Te tomare la palabra. ¡Una semana! Ni si quiera tu novio podrá impedirlo. –Ese jodido idiota…

-_Ana… Sabes que Christian es un poco sobreprotector…_

-¿Sobreprotector Bella? ¡Es un jodido obsesivo por el control! Quiere saber donde estas y que haces todo el tiempo. No sé cómo lo soportas.

-_Lo amo…_

-Eso no es excusa Bella. Necesitas un respiro de todo eso. Entre la Editorial y él no tienes tiempo de…

-_Señorita Swan, el Señor Grey la espera._ –La voz de una mujer me interrumpe.

-¡Oh, genial! Ve con tu novio Bella… -¿Por qué siempre termino enojada cuando se trata de ese tipo?

-_Lo siento Ana, te llamare mañana. Disfruta la noche y felicidades de nuevo. Te espero en la editorial para que me ayudes a sacar unos cuantos libros adelante._ –Su voz está impregnada de orgullo. Mierda, ¿cómo seguir molesta con ella? La amo.

-Gracias Bella…

-¡ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE, O ESTAS AQUÍ EN DOS MINUTOS O TE VOY A BUSCAR! –Ya esta Kate con sus gritos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, también me tengo que ir. Te quiero Bella.

-_Yo también Ana. Cuídate. Adiós_.

-Adiós.

Kate está caminando como león enjaulado por la sala. Su vestido rojo la hace ver aun más hermosa de lo que es. Pero su expresión furibunda logra quitarle un poco el encanto. Mierda… Da miedo.

-¿Qué coño hacías? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –Me regañó

-Cálmate Kate, nadie llega tarde a un club.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? –Su rabia se ha ido, el miedo la ha sustituido.

-Ropa. –Ruedo los ojos.- Kate no voy a usar un vestido.

-Al menos usa una falda Ana, por favor…

-¡No! Yo no voy a que los chicos me miren, voy a celebrar mi graduación. Punto.

Sinceramente no se que tiene con la ropa cómoda.

-De acuerdo Ana, hazlo a tu manera. Yo solo digo que tal vez hoy si encuentres a alguien que te guste y con esa ropa dudo que te miren.

-Si le gusto a alguien que sea por lo que soy Kate. No voy a aparentar nada. Vamos, ¿No que llegábamos tarde?

-Te arrepentirás, ya verás…

El club es muy ruidoso y esta a reventar de futuros graduandos. Kate pasea la mirada por el local y luego haciéndome una señal se aleja de mi en dirección a la multitud.

¡Genial estoy sola en esto!

Me acerco a la barra trato de llamar la atención del barman pero esta tan lleno de pedidos de ni siquiera le presta atención a los nuevos clientes como yo.

-Tendrás que dar unos buenos empujones si de verdad quieres esa bebida. –Una voz aterciopelada me llega desde la izquierda. Un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados me está mirando fijamente.

-¿Disculpa? –Mierda es muy guapo.

-Lo que dije. –Sonríe de lado y si creía que podía ser guapo serio. Sonriendo de esa manera le tumbaba las bragas a cualquiera.

¿Qué carajos Ana?

-Pues tal parece que tendré que esperar que baje un poco la gente. No pienso darme de empujones ahí. –Señalo la barra con el pulgar.

-Sabia decisión. –Aprueba.

Uno de los chicos que estaba cerca de la barra a mi espalda me da un empujón y caigo, literalmente, en los brazos del cobrizo. Todo a mí alrededor se detiene, es como si de repente la música y las voces hubieran cesado.

-Mierda. –Masculla este entre dientes.

Levanto la mirada y puedo ver que me equivocaba. Sus ojos no eran dorados, eran… ¿Negros? ¿Cómo pude ver algo tan distinto? ¿Las luces?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Sigue hablando entre dientes, como si le costara respirar.

Sus brazos aun están a mí alrededor sosteniéndome. Intento alejarme de él, pero no afloja el agarre.

-Ana… Anastasia Steele. – No puedo dejar de mirarlo, es como si algo en el me atrajera.

¡TODO! ¡Está jodidamente bueno!

-Interesante… -Murmura. Cierra los ojos y luego de unos segundos los vuelve abrir. Parece más calmado. –Soy Edward Cullen. Un placer.

Por fin me libera pero ya extraño su contacto. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

-Igualmente. -logro murmurar pero parece que me escucho porque sonríe y luego sin decir ni mu, se aleja dejándome completamente atontada. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo mirando el lugar por donde Edward salió pero el grito de Kate en mi oído me hace brincar cual gato asustado.

-¡ANA! ¿Quién era ese?

-Pues no lo sé con seguridad. –La miro y ella tiene una ceja enarcada y una gran sonrisa marca Kavanagh.- De acuerdo, solo se su nombre. Más nada…

-José y Levi han encontrado una mesa un la parte superior. Vamos Julieta, hay que emborracharnos.

Kate me toma de la mano y me arrastra por todo el local, me hace subir las escaleras corriendo, y doy gracias a dios por haberme impuesto y cargar unas converse si no ya estaría en el suelo.

José y Levi están en una mesa con perfecta vista de la primera planta. Y tienen delante de ellos una jarra de margarita.

-¡Genial han encontrado bebida! –Grita Kate.

-¿Cómo lo lograron? La barra esta a reventar. –Les digo mientras los saludo y me apodero de la silla con mejor vista.

-Conozco al barman. –José se encoje de hombro como si nada. Parece enojado. –Te vi en brazos del chico ese. ¿Novio?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Alguien me empujo y termine ahí, no fue a propósito. –Me sonrojo al recordar lo guapo que era desde esa distancia.

-¡ .Dios! ¡Te gusto! –Explota Kate señalándome con un dedo de manera acusatoria- ¡No me lo puedo creer, te gusto en serio!

-¡Kate baja la voz! Era lindo, si. Pero tampoco para tanto. –Mis mejillas están peor que un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-Nada de eso Anastasia. Te gusto, sabes su nombre. El te miraba como si te quisiera comer. ¡Mierda Ana! Tienes que buscarlo y hablar con él. –Me toma de la mano e intenta levantarme de la silla de un tirón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Estás loca, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. –Me sujeto de la mesa con la mano libre en un intento de permanecer en mi lugar.

-Ana no voy a permitir que ni si quiera hables con él. –Se coloca los brazos en jarra y toma una postura amenazante.

-¡Ya hable con él! Déjalo ya, ¿vale? –suplico.

Kate suspira y creo que he ganado esta batalla.

-Acompáñame al baño. –Dice de repente.

-¿Ah? –¿De dónde ha salido eso?

-Lo que escuchaste Ana. –Se gira hacia un José muy cabreado y un Levi perdido en limbo.- Ya volvemos.

Kate vuelve apoderarse de mi mano y me lleva a rastras de nuevo por las escaleras y la parte baja del club. Pero cuando estamos a punto de llegar a los baños ella tropieza con el hombro a una chica rubia, hermosa, perfecta y muy cabreada.

¡Mierda!

-¡Oye, mira por dónde vas! –Grita la rubia.

-¿Por qué no miras tu donde te paras a hablar? –Responde Kate

¡Joder… Joder… Pelea de Rubias!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así? –Ruge la rubia.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para gritarme? –Kate esta que echa humo.

Yo miro de una a la otra cual espectador de juego de pimpón.

-Kate… vámonos… -Le digo al oído tratando de empujarla hacia los baños.

-No. No voy a permitir que esta me grite. ¿Qué le pasa? –Vale, esto será caso perdido.

-No sabes con quien estas tratando niñata. –La amenaza la rubia.

-Joder Kate, vamos, déjalo ya. –No me quiero quedar sin mejor amiga, y esta rubia se ve peligrosa.

-Rose… ya… vamos amor, solo fue un empujón de nada. –El grandulón que estaba con la rubia intenta calmarla.

¡Bien, tengo ayuda extra!

-¿Rose, Emmet? ¿Qué sucede? –Mierda, esa voz. Me giro y justo detrás de mi esta el cobrizo, Edward.

-Mi mejor amiga la ha tropezado sin querer y se ha desatado el apocalipsis de las rubias. –Le explico en broma intentando aligerar el ambiente.

El se ríe y mira al grandulón. –Llévatela, yo avisare a los demás.

El asiente y abrazando a la rubia la saca del club casi a rastras. Edward se gira hacia nosotras y sonríe.

-Lo siento, mi hermana tiene un carácter algo fuerte.

Kate bufa y se va hacia los baños pisoteando fuerte. Yo la miro un poco cohibida, tendré que aguantarme eso luego.

-Tranquilo, mi mejor amiga tampoco es que sea muy tranquila cuando la cabrean. –Sigo mirando hacia donde Kate desapareció. No puedo mirarle a los ojos.

-Dos encuentros esta noche. Si yo fuera como los demás te invitaría un trago o algo así. ¿No? –No puedo soportarlo más, lo miro y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de ser atraída como por un gran imán. ¿Qué mierda? Me sonrojo violentamente y el sonríe, parece que a pesar de la poca luz, lo vio.

-No lo sé, no suelo darme de empujones para caer en brazos de un chico y luego le digo a mi mejor amiga que moleste a su hermana para que él lo vea. –Mi tono sarcástico parece divertirle aun más.

¡Me estoy cabreando! ¿Acaso soy su bufón?

-Tú también tienes tu genio. –Comenta relajado y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¡Joder con sus brazos!

-Dicen que es de familia. –Me cruzo de brazos intentando parecer más enojada.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet? –Una chica bajita y muy enérgica se acerca a nosotros y se guinda del brazo de él. Sin dirigirme si quiera una mirada.

¿Su novia?

-Se han ido. Rose estaba discutiendo con la mejor amiga de Ana. – Edward me señala con el mentón, sigue en su postura relajada pero puedo ver la tensión en sus ojos.

¡Definitivamente su novia!

¿Me ha llamado Ana? ¡Ana!

-Oh, Hola. Lo siento, soy Alice. –La chica me sonríe pero sigue apretando el brazo de Edward.- Lamento lo de Rosalie, es algo volátil.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. –Sonrió y de repente me siento muy incómoda.- Creo que mejor voy a ver a Kate. Encantada.

Ni siquiera espero que me respondan, salgo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a los baños.

Kate está apoyada en el lavamanos con un aspecto medio verdoso.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué sucede? –Me acerco a ella y le toco la frente, esta helada.- Mierda Kate. ¿Qué bebiste?

-No lo sé, una margarita y una bebida que me brindo un tipo. No sé que era.

-Mierda. –Murmuro, Coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros y le rodeo la cintura. Tengo que sacarla de aquí. –Vámonos.

Camino como puedo sosteniendo casi todo su peso en mi costado. Está a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué carajos le dieron?

-Kate… por favor aguanta, no podre contigo si te desmayas. –Le digo en el oído y ella gime. Mierda la estoy perdiendo.

-¿Qué le paso? -¿Cómo es que el sale siempre de la nada?

-No lo sé, bebió algo y le cayó mal. Tengo que llevarla al hospital.

Sin responderme, Edward toma a Kate en sus brazos como si la chica no pesara nada y se encamina por entre la gente hacia la puerta. –Vamos, yo las llevo. Mi padre trabaja en el hospital, la atenderán más rápido.

Sigo a Edward hasta su auto y me acomodo en la parte trasera para sujetar a Kate mientras el conduce.

Kate gime y entierra su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Kate? ¿Recuerdas que bebiste? –Le pregunto mientras le acaricio la mejilla. Esta aun más verde y fría. Mis ojos pican, le sucede algo y me muero.

-Creo que fue una cerveza… no sé... –Logra decir entre balbuceos. Suspiro un poco mas tranquila. Solo un poco.

-Ya casi llegamos. –La voz de Edward es seca.

No soy capaz de responderle. El torso de Kate cae ligero en mis piernas y me asusto, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Kate? –Golpear su cara no funciona. Estoy sollozando.- Edward date prisa, se ha desmayado.

-Tranquila, mantén la calma. Si te da un ataque a ti también será peor. –Dice con voz serena. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿COMO MIERDA PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?

-¡Solo acelera por favor! –Grito.

-Ya esta… ya llegamos. –Dice mientras aparca el auto en la puerta de emergencia del hospital.

Un hombre rubio y dos enfermeras se acercan al auto y me ayudan a sacar a Kate, la colocan en una camilla y desaparecen con ella. Intento seguirlo pero una mano fría me detiene.

-Tenemos que esperar, está en buenas manos. Te lo prometo. Vamos a la sala de espera. –Pasa una mano sobre mis hombros y me arrastra con el hasta una sala con sillones negros.- ¿Debemos llamar a alguien? ¿Sus padres?

-Están de viaje. .-Murmuro.

Tres horas después aun no tengo noticias de Kate. He dejado de llorar y solo tengo que tratar de controlar el hipo. Edward ha estado con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros todo el rato y diciéndome que todo estará bien. Quiero creerle pero me es imposible. Necesito verla.

-Ella está bien, Ana. –Susurra en mi oído.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo y nuestras caras quedan a pocos centímetros. Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna vertebral y mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Lo sé porque ahí viene mi padre. –Susurra y su helado aliento golpea mi cara.

Me estremezco pero salgo de mi estado al ver al médico rubio que se llevo a Kate antes. Me levanto y corro hacia él.

-¿Cómo esta Kate?

Por favor que este bien, por favor…

-Está dormida, tuvo una intoxicación producto de algo que le dieron en la bebida. Tuvimos que hacerle un lavado, no creo que este de humor cuando se despierte. Es algo desagradable la sensación que queda.

Asiento y sonrío a pesar de que mis mejillas húmedas.

-Eso será bueno entonces, si está peleando cuando despierte quiere decir que estará bien.

El sonríe y puedo notar que sus ojos son tan dorados como el oro mismo. ¿Cambiaran también como los de Edward? ¿Lo imagine? ¡No, es obvio que no! Es su padre y los tiene del mismo color que los de él cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-¿Eres su hermana? –Pregunta el médico.

-Casi, soy su mejor amiga. Su familia está de viaje. ¿Puedo verla? –Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Sí, está dormida pero estoy seguro que le encantara una cara conocida cuando despierte. Soy Carlisle Cullen, por cierto. –Me tiende la mano y yo la tomo.- Si necesitan algo hágamelo saber.

-Anastasia. Gracias, de verdad. A los dos. –Me giro y miro a Edward que ha estado callado a mi espalda.

-Cuando quieras. –Sonríe y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Mira a Carlisle y asiente. –Papá me quedare con ella, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego. –Carlisle se aleja y desaparece por el pasillo.

-Vamos, conozco el hospital, te llevare con Kate. –Edward toma mi mano y me guía por el pasillo hasta los ascensores.

¡Joder, ya estamos de nuevo en contacto!

Kate tiene una intravenosa en la mano derecha y duerme tranquilamente. Me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

-Lo siento nena, no debí dejarte sola. –Susurro en su oído.

-No fue tu culpa y lo sabes. -¿Cómo escucho? ¿Tiene oído superdotado o qué?

-Sí, lo fue. Cuando llegamos debí seguirla, estar con ella sabiendo lo loca que es. –Mis ojos pican.

-Ella está bien Ana, no te preocupes.

¡Ya estamos el Ana de nuevo!

-Gracias Edward. –Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Mi ataque repentino lo hace tensarse. Pero luego me devuelve el abrazo y me siento protegida ahí, es extraño, como si perteneciera a ese lugar.

* * *

Los capítulos serán narrados por Bella o Ana.

Espero sus opiniones, besos. (:


	3. Soy Tuya

_**Soy Tuya.**_

_**En la actualidad.**_

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama, en compañía de un jodido dolor de cabeza.

¿Fue una pesadilla? No.

¿Los Cullen habían vuelto? Si.

¿Dónde está Christian? No lo sé.

¡Mierda, Christian!

Me levanto de la cama y noto que aun llevo puesto el vestido. El reloj de la mesa marca las 2:48am. ¿Dónde está Christian?

Ni siquiera me molesto en colocarme zapatos, salgo de la habitación y todas las luces están apagadas, incluso las que no deberían. ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?

Suspiro, se que Christian no está. Voy a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja y me tomo dos ibuprofeno, la cabeza me va a explotar.

El sueño se fue a la mierda, si vuelvo a la cama llorare o entrare en estado de shock. Necesito aire libre.

Salgo al balcón y me siento en el piso abrazando mis piernas.

_¿Cómo es que pase de ser tan feliz a esto? ¿Por qué volvieron justo ahora?_

Su expresión… era como si no le importara volver a verme.

¿Acaso me importa de verdad saber la respuesta a eso? No.

Él se fue, y no le basto eso si no que se los llevo a ellos. Sin permitirles despedirse si quiera. Sin decirme un porque mas allá de que ya no me amaba. Y ahora… ahora que tengo a alguien que sí me ama, alguien con quien soy feliz, pretende llegar y joderme de nuevo.

_Te equivocas, no soy la Bella idiota que creyó en ti. Que pensó que la amabas._

La rabia hace medo en mi y siento ganas de llorar, pero no.

_¡Aguanta Bella! No permitas que te joda de nuevo. Ni a él ni a ninguno de su… familia._

Tal vez ellos no tengan del todo la culpa pero le siguieron el juego. No les importo herirme. Ellos tampoco merecen nada de mi.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? –La voz de Christian me asusta y un grito ahogado sale de mi boca.

-Mierda Christian me asustaste… -Respiro profundo tratando de calmar mi corazón.- No puedo dormir, me duele la cabeza.

-No es para menos, has llorado incluso desmayada. –Su voz es fría y distante.

-Lo siento. .-Murmuro.

Christian se acerca hasta sentarse frente a mí, dándole la espalda a la ciudad. Su cara esta tensa y mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta de cristal. Esta molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Fue el compromiso? ¿El anillo? ¡¿Qué?! –Explota.- Quiero la verdad Isabella, y la quiero ya.

-No es eso Christian. ¿Crees que si fuera algo del compromiso hubiera aceptado casarme contigo? ¡Mierda, Te amo! ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? –Ahora si estoy cabreada.

-¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así? Estoy anunciando nuestro compromiso a mi madre y tu sales corriendo… ¡LLORANDO! –Grita.

-No fue por eso…

-¿Entonces? ¡Ilumíname Isabella! Porque estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez…

Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas pero ni él me mira a mi ni yo a él.

La ciudad está tranquila, una ligera llovizna está comenzando a caer y hace el clima más frio.

-Fue por los Cullen. –Susurro, casi para mí.

-¿Qué con ellos? –Pregunta entre dientes.

-Cuando me conociste yo acababa de pasar por un ataque depresivo…

-Lo recuerdo Isabella, ¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?

-Por ellos yo pase lo que pase… -Mi voz es apenas un hilo. No puedo mirarlo. No aun.

-¿Fueron ellos? ¿Ellos son esa familia de idiotas que te dejaron sin importarles nada? –Asiento.- Así que por culpa de ellos casi mueres y ahora pretenden llegar, sonreír y ¡Abrazarte! Como si nada de esa mierda paso… ¡Malditos hijos de puta! –Lo miro y expresión es sombría, y sé que no hay vuelta atrás, está enojado.- No volverás a hablar con ellos.

-No quiero hacerlo Christian. Si hubiera podido evitar ese encuentro créeme, lo hubiera hecho. No quiero saber nada de ellos, de ninguno.

-No quiero perderte… -Susurra.- No quiero que te jodan de nuevo.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Christian así. Asustado.

Me acerco a él y me siento ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas tomando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos.

-Christian… nadie me va alejar de ti, mucho menos mi pasado. ¿Lo exorcizamos todo, recuerdas? -El aleja mi mano de su cara y mira mi anillo en respuesta. No sé en que está pensando pero me asusta. - ¿Christian?

-¿Todo, Bella? –Susurra mirándome a los ojos.

-Todo. –Prometo en respuesta.

Christian sonríe, y mierda ¡Amo esa sonrisa! Mi chico ha vuelto.

Lo beso y siento la necesidad pura que hay en él. Jamás me había besado así. Sus brazos me rodean y me atrae aun mas a su cuerpo, lo siento, está totalmente erguido y listo.

La tela se rompe…

-¿Acaba de rasgar mi vestido Sr. Grey? –pregunto entre besos.

Su mano recorre mi espalda hasta mis bragas y la tela cede bajo sus manos…

-Y las bragas también nena. –Sonríe como un niño cuando le descubren haciendo una travesura.

-¿Eres consciente de que nos pueden ver? –Me ignora, su boca baja a mi cuello y lo devora a besos.

-No me importa. ¡Que la ciudad completa se entere nena, eres mía! –Dijo antes de besarme.

Su lengua hacía estragos con la mía y no me resistí a morder sus labios, el gimió y colocando sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda me apretó mas hacia él y nuestros sexos se tocan_._

_¡Está loco, pero mierda, como lo amo!_

Baje una de mis manos hacia él lo acaricie sobre la tela. Christian jadeo y libero mis labios. Decidí olvidarme de todo lo que hacía pasado antes de este momento, solo me importaba él.

Sonreí con picardía y lo miré a los ojos. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo acerqué mi cabeza a su cuello, abrí mi boca y con mi lengua delineé la línea de su mandíbula, sonreí al notar como su respiración se aceleraba débilmente.

Sabía lo que quería, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos porque el bulto de pantalón era más que evidente. Mi cuerpo también lo necesitaba, así que… ¿para qué retrasarlo más? Mis manos viajaron hasta su cinturón mientras mis labios continuaban haciendo estragos en su cuello. Una de mis manos rozó su bultito de nuevo, y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios.

Desbroché su pantalón y deslicé el cierre dejando que sus pantalones se abriesen. Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y devoró mis labios con urgencia, pero yo me deshice de su agarre y lo miré con desaprobación.

Me sonrió de vuelta y volvió a apoyar las manos en mi cintura dejándome el campo libre. Yo continué besando y lamiendo su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían la goma de sus bóxers y se introducían débilmente entre la tela y su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba en antelación y yo tenía que controlar mis impulsos para no ir demasiado deprisa.

Metí mis manos por completo en sus bóxers sujetando sus caderas por el interior de la tela. De un rápido movimiento los deslicé liberándolo, me alejé un poco, admirando lo que tenía frente a mí, su miembro duro y erguido. Me mordí el labio inferior anticipándome mentalmente a lo que iba a suceder ahora, Christian suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

-Bella me estás matando… –Susurró.

Reí y me acerqué de nuevo a él.

-¿Tienes prisas? –Pregunté divertida.

-Sinceramente sí. –contestó-. Te necesito nena.

Me volví a reír y besé sus labios empapando mi boca con su sabor, dejando que mi lengua explorase cada rincón, mis manos acariciaron delicadamente la punta de su glande y el siseó entre dientes cerrando los ojos. Me acerque aun más a él y posicione su miembro para que rozara los pedazos de tela de mis bragas totalmente empapadas, que aun estaba entre mis piernas. Christian jadeo y metió sus manos por debajo de mi vestido y comenzó a deshacerse de la estorbosa tele de mis bragas, yo coloque mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas y me empuje para levantarme y dar mejor acceso a su tarea. Cuando mis bragas estuvieron en alguna parte del balcón el me ayudo a colocarme en el suelo y quede tendida completamente, coloco mis pies hacia arriba dándole una amplia vista de mi sexo.

Puso las manos ahora en mis muslos y me sostuvo fuerte para que no me moviera, obedecí aturdida por el poder de su mirada que aniquilaba toda mi capacidad de razonamiento. Cuando estuvo seguro que no me movería, sus manos subieron lentamente hasta mis caderas, dejando una sensación de ardor y hormigueo allí por donde pasaban, ardor que se intensificaba cuando con sus labios recorría el mismo camino que sus manos. Mi cuerpo temblaba en antelación.

Uno de sus dedos trazó la húmeda línea que dividía mis labios en dos y sentí como si dentro de mi cuerpo se hubiese encendido una hoguera y estuviese ardiendo en llamas. Un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios.

Se acercó por entre mis piernas e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío para poder besarme. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca una vez más mientras sus manos rasgaban ahora la parte delantera de mi vestido, rozando mi piel accidentalmente haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera ante su sutil tacto. Cuando se deshizo por completo de él continuó besándome mientras uno de sus dedos dibujaba círculos en mi vientre.

No entendía como me hacía vibrar con tan sólo una caricia, no podía entender como casi sin proponérselo era capaz de hacer de mí lo que le viniese en gana.

No tuve mucho más tiempo de lucidez para poder pensar y replantearme lo que estaba haciendo, porque una de sus manos llegó hasta sexo, se introdujo entre mis labios y acarició suavemente mi clítoris. Mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta y uno de sus dedos se introdujo con fuerza dentro de mí, grité y me aferré al suelo con fuerza.

Se puso entre mis piernas abiertas y mi mente se nubló por completo. Esto no podía estar pasando en el balcón…

Sus manos me estrujaron los pechos arrancando gemidos de mi garganta. Deslizó sus manos por mis costados hasta acabar en mis caderas, me sujetó con fuerza y en cuanto noté el contacto de su lengua en mi sexo un más que audible gemido abandonó mis labios.

No era la primera que me hacía eso, pero madre de dios, ¿cómo era capaz de mover la lengua a esa velocidad? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan sencillo saber exactamente donde tenía que chupar?

Tenía que cerrar mis ojos porque creía que se me saldrían de las orbitas, estaba casi segura que todo el edificio se enteraría de esto. Pero a Christian no parecía importarle.

Notaba como poco a poco la espiral iba tomando forma en mi vientre. Como con cada arremetida de su poderosa lengua la espiral se hacía más grande y giraba a más velocidad. Cuando metió dos dedos en mi interior creí que me moría, tuve que aferrarme a su pelo para creer que era real lo que me estaba pasando y, en dos embestidas de sus dedos mientras su lengua devoraba con ansias mi clítoris, la espiral explotó haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara y mis alaridos hiciesen temblar los cristales la puerta del balcón.

No me había terminado de recuperar de mi reciente orgasmo cuando note su miembro abriéndose paso por mi cavidad.

-¡Mierda! -Grite y el acallo el sonido con sus labios.

Coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y comenzó a envestirme sin ninguna piedad, sentía su miembro entrar y salir de mi cuerpo y creí que me desmayaría por el éxtasis.

Libere sus labios y deje caer mi cabeza en el suelo gimiendo.

-Mierda… -Dijo entre dientes.- Córrete para mi nena, dámelo.

Y con esas palabras me deje llevar por el clímax del orgasmo, grite su nombre y mis manos se ferraron a su cabello y espalda.

Mis gemidos se mezclaba en el aire con sus rugidos y dos estocadas después el se corrió dentro de mi diciendo mi nombre con fuerza.

Christian me acaricio el cabello y las mejillas y pego su frente a la mía y susurro tan bajito que tuve problemas en escuchar lo que decía.

-Te amo Bella. -Beso mis labios con ternura.

-No deberías susurrar, ya toda la ciudad se ha enterado de eso Sr. Grey. –Sonrió ampliamente y ¿cómo se hace para no devolverle una sonrisa así? –También te amo Christian.

Cuando salió de mi interior una sensación de vacío se apodero de mí. El frio me hizo temblar, Christian se quito su camisa y me ayudo a colocármela. Recogió lo que quedaba de mi ropa y me tomo de la mano para que me levantara.

Me acerco a él y me beso de nuevo, lento, dulce, suave.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza? –Pregunto bajito.

-¿Uh? –Fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué habla?

-Tu dolor de cabeza Bella. –Sonrío, el muy creído sabía que se me había olvidado por su culpa.

-Mejor, creo… -Me sonroje- Vamos a dormir. Me tengo que levantar temprano a trabajar y usted también Sr. Grey.

-Oh, Srta. Swan. Ya veré como convencerla de que se quede en casa, conmigo. –Me reto.

-¿No iras a trabajar? –Mi boca se abrió y mis cejas se arquearon de sorpresa.

-No, me tomare el día.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo Srta. Swan. –Sonrío y me levanto colocándome sobre sus hombros.

Grite y me reí pero no le discutí. Christian había recuperado su buen humor. No quería arruinarlo.


	4. Eventos Desafortunados

_**Eventos desafortunados.**_

Suelo despertarme antes que Christian pero parece ser que la noche me paso factura, las cortinas están totalmente cerradas y el reloj de la mesa ha desaparecido. Frunzo el ceño.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Sé que es obra de Christian pero él ni siquiera está en la habitación. Me levanto y voy al baño.

Entrar en la ducha bloquea todo pensamiento idiota que estuviera por llegar a mi mente, no quiero pensar en los Cullen, no quiero pensar en el pasado, no quiero pensar en él. El agua caliente cae sobre mi cuerpo y me limpia el cansancio de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Durante ese momento puedo fingir que todo está bien. Me lavo el pelo y para cuando termino con mi ducha me siento mejor, más fuerte. Sé que puedo con esto, no dejare que arruinen mi vida de nuevo. Me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla, me seco rápidamente con otra y me envuelvo en ella.

Salgo a la habitación y sigue totalmente a oscuras. Matare a Christian lo juro. Camino hasta los ventanales y corro las cortinas, el sol me da de frente en la cara pero aun así es muy suave para ser de la mañana. Entro al vestidor y comienzo a buscar algo que ponerme, necesito ir a la oficina así que tengo que arreglarme bien. Mierda.

Descuelgo la percha que tiene un hermoso vestido de coctel azul marino, cojo unos tacones negros y me doy vuelta para volver al dormitorio. Me quedo helada, Alice esta parada en el umbral de la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Trato de contener mi tono de enfado pero fallo en el intento.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Tenias que entrar hasta mi habitación? A todas estas ¿Quién te dejo entrar? –Doy unos pasos hacia ella esperando que se aparte de mi camino, gracias a Dios capta la indirecta y lo hace.

Sus ojos al igual que su expresión son cautelosos, pero no puede ocultar cierta… ¿Emoción? ¿Por qué?

-Aunque comprobé que a un humano se le hubiera hecho muy difícil burlar la seguridad de esta torre, para alguien como yo, no fue tan difícil. –Una gran sonrisa se extiende por su cara y mi corazón se oprime, la he extrañado.- Quería verte Bella, anoche… no nos esperábamos eso, no lo vi venir lo juro. Nos sorprendió muchísimo le verte ahí.

-Bueno ya viste, si no hay nada más, te puedes ir.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Bella?

_No la mires… No la mires…_

Repito cual mantra en mi fuero interno.

-¿Tú por qué crees? –Mi voz es suave como el terciopelo, pero aun tienen un poco del tono frio y seco.

En un intento por ignorarla voy hacia la cómoda pero el espejo aun está ahí y puedo ver su silueta quieta como una estatua, una hermosa estatua. Saco unas bonitas bragas negras y me las coloco con cuidado de no dejar caer la toalla.

-Bella… -Se detiene pensando lo que va a decir.- Te he extrañado...

_No la mires… No la mires…_

-¡No me digas! –Sonrío ante lo perfecto que me está saliendo el teatro.

-¡Isabella Swan deja de tratarme así! –Me riñe mientras se acerca a mí.

-Entonces sal de mi casa. ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entender eso? –Grito al borde de las lágrimas.

_No lo pierdas Bella. No le des el gusto._

-Porque te queremos Bella. Mierda eres mi mejor amiga, eres de la familia.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya! –Respiro profundo tratando de calmarme, si alguno de los de seguridad o la señora Jones escucha mis gritos estoy perdida, Christian se enterara.

Bajo la mirada tratando de esconder mi expresión, mientras busco un sujetador a juego.

-Tengo que terminar de arreglarme, debo ir a la oficina. Si no te importa me gustaría que te fueras. -Murmuro.

-No. No me voy a ir, te lo dije te he extrañado y pienso recuperarte. –Murmura muy pagada de sí misma mientras se cruza de brazos y se sienta en la cama.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. –Le digo agitando una mano con indiferencia.- Pero entérate que el momento para hablar de todo lo que paso fue hace cinco años. Ya no tengo nada que decirte ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tu "familia".

-Ya lo veremos… -Murmura mal humorada.

Encuentro el sujetador y tragándome la vergüenza de que me vea dejo caer la toalla y me lo coloco, pero a pesar de mi resolución no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Mierda.

Saco un par de medias hasta el muslo con el extremo de encaje y colocando un pie a la vez en el banco de la cómoda me las coloco. Me pongo de pie y me agacho para secarme el pelo con la toalla, cuando termino, me levanto sentándome en el banco de la cómoda cojo el secador pero antes de que lo encienda hay una mano sobre la mía.

-Déjame hacerlo.

Titubeo un poco pero sé que no se va a rendir así que la dejo que me lo arregle ella.

-Ahora lo llevas más largo. –Murmura mientras sonríe.

No le respondo, aunque ignorarla es difícil. Recuerdo cuando me arreglo para ir al baile…

_No, no vallas ahí._

Cierro los ojos para evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas y le dejo que seque y ondule mi cabello a su antojo, cuando termina la escucho revisar en la cómoda hasta que encuentra algo y poco después siento como coloca las orquetillas en mi cabello alejando los mechones de mi cara.

-Lista, ¿Ahora el maquillaje? –Abro los ojos y la veo a través del espejo, sus ojos brillan de felicidad. Sé que está tratando de contenerse de dar saltos como una loca.

Asiento y le doy la vuelta al banco de manera de quedar frente a ella y comienza a maquillarme. Sus toques son suaves, medidos. Cuando su mano me toma la piel me sorprendo al no dar un respingo por el frio. ¿La costumbre aun sigue ahí?

Trato de no mirarla a la cara pero se me hace difícil, sus rasgos finos y delicados siguen iguales. Ni siquiera se peina de manera diferente. Sus ojos dorados y brillantes, prueba de que no hace mucho que fue de caza.

Alice se aleja para mirarme mejor y asiente sonriente.

-Ya esta, ¿Eso es lo que usaras? –Señala el vestido sobre la cama.

-Sí. –Respondo con voz ronca por el nudo en mi garganta.

-Muy bien, vístete. ¿Puedes prestarme un auto? Dudo que pueda salir y tomar un taxi sin llamar la atención. –Señala la ventana donde fuera de ella el sol brilla en todo su esplendor.

-Dudo que pueda, Christian lo notaria. –Murmuro mientras me coloco el vestido.

-¡Entonces tu me llevaras!

-¡¿Qué?! –Le pregunto distraída mientras me coloco los tacones- ¡No! Tengo que ir a la editorial no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ninguna parte.

-Bueno, iré contigo a la editorial. Está claro que no puedo quedarme aquí a esperarte y tampoco puedo salir y tomar un taxi.

Me quedo mirándola con la mandíbula amenazando tocar el suelo.

-¿No lo dejaras correr, cierto? -Le pregunto.

-Nop. –Sonríe cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que sea… -Murmuro cogiendo mi bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

No logro escuchar sus pasos a mi espalda así que no se si se quedo o me siguió. Sawyer quien al parecer viene llegando se queda de pie en el vestíbulo.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Saldrá? –Me pregunta con expresión confundida.

-Si, iré un momento a la oficina. -No puedo evitar los nervios en mi voz. ¿Dónde está Alice?

-¿Quiere que la lleve?

-¡No! –Mi tono de voz se eleva unas octavas. –Conduciré.

-¿Qué auto se llevara? –Me estoy comenzando a exasperar, parece mi padre.

-¿Taylor esta con Christian? –Necesito asegurarme.

-Si señorita.

-Me llevare el R8.

Sawyer se limita a asentir y desaparece dentro del apartamento. Respiro aliviada de haber pasado el tercer grado de mi guardaespaldas.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento miro en todas direcciones mientras camino hacia mi auto. ¿Dónde mierda esta Alice?

Me subo al auto y vuelvo a respirar profundo. Necesito calmarme, de seguro encontró la manera de salir y se fue sola.

La puerta del copiloto se abre de repente sobresaltándome aun más y una sonriente Alice con un pañuelo en la cabeza, grandes lentes de sol y unos guantes hasta los codos se escabulle dentro del auto.

-¿Dónde mierdas estabas? ¿Te vio alguien? ¡Hay cámaras por todas partes, joder!

-Tranquila Bella. Nadie me vio y te puedo asegurar que las cámaras no captaron nada. Ahora muévete y sácanos de aquí.

-Cállate y deja de sonreír. Aun no estoy nada feliz contigo a mi lado. –Murmure mal humorada.

Ella no me hizo caso siguió sonriendo mientras yo sacaba el auto del edificio y lo dirigía hacia la editorial.

Cuando llegamos a la editorial Angela levanta la mirada y se queda helada al ver quien sale del ascensor y camina a mi lado.

-Bu… Buenas Tardes Bella. –Tartamudea.

-Hola Angela. –Le indico con la cabeza que me siga a mi oficina y ella saliendo de su estado de sorpresa.- Necesito los informes de cómo va el envió a Barcelona y Londres, también una reunión con la gente de creativo, ¿Qué sabes de la portada del libro de Smith?

-Aun no están listas las fotos, tienen problemas con los modelos, ninguno encaja en los perfiles de los protagonistas. –Murmura un poco cohibida por mi humor y la presencia de Alice sentada frente a mí, presencia que trato de ignorar.- De los envíos, aun no tengo información el… el señor Grey envió a su guardaespaldas a buscar los papeles referentes a eso. Dijo que el mismo se encargaría.

-¡¿Qué Christian hizo, que?! –Grito dando manotazos al escritorio.

_La gota que derramo el vaso._

Angela y Alice me miran con los ojos como platos. Sé que debo calmarme o los mareos y el sangrado volverán pero no puedo.

-Comunícame con Christian y no me importa si está en una jodida reunión con el mismísimo papa. –Señalo a Angela y luego me giro hacia Alice.- Ya que tú estás aquí vas a ser útil, ve a creativo y resuelve lo de la portada del jodido libro. –Ellas siguen ahí mirándome como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.- ¿Qué esperan el té de la tarde?

Se levantan de un brinco y salen de la oficina. Siento un frio bajar por mis fosas nasales.

-Mierda.- Murmuro de camino al baño privado de mi oficina.

Me siento ahogada, casi no puedo respirar.

_No te vayas a desmayar, no ahora Bella. Cálmate._

Me limpio la nariz y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, necesito calmarme. Me siento sobre la tapa del váter y espero un rato, cuando logro detener el sangrado elimino todo rastro de él y parece que fue justo a tiempo antes de que Angela entrara de nuevo en mi oficina.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy aquí. -salgo del baño y la miro en modo de disculpa, lamento haberle gritado, enserio.

-No logre localizar a Christian, Andrea me dijo que dejo el celular con ella y que no sabe dónde está. Pero que a penas llegue le dirá que te llame. ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida. –Me mira preocupada, mierda será difícil ocultarlo si esto se repite.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada. –Murmuro mientras me siento en mi escritorio.

-¿Segura? Últimamente no te has sentido muy bien… -Insiste.

-Estoy bien Ange, en serio… -El teléfono suena interrumpiéndome.

_Salvada por la campana._

Angela lo toma y responde con su habitual saludo, pero se detiene a mitad de frase y me lo tiende.

-Es Christian. –Murmura y cuando me lo entrega sale de la oficina no sin antes darme una última mirada preocupada.

Respiro profundo intentando controlar la rabia que aun hace mella en mí.

-Grey. ¿Me puedes explicar porque mierda te metes en mis asuntos del trabajo? –Murmuro con voz fría.

-¡Isabella ese lenguaje! –Me riñe- Lo hice porque quería que descansaras, que pasaras en día en la casa sin preocuparte por nada. Pero al parecer te me escapaste.

-Créeme que no me gusto para nada tu truquito de cerrar las cortinas y desaparecer el despertador. Y respecto a mi trabajo creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso hace años Christian. ¡AÑOS! Devuélveme los putos informes y te agradezco que no te metas en la editorial, a menos que yo misma te lo pida.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que quería que descansaras después del teátrico de anoche? Pasaste por mucho, no quería que te volvieras a sentir mal. –Murmura frustrado

-Créeme que quedándome en cama todo el día no es la mejor solución. Sabes que así no son las cosas conmigo Christian. –Mi voz es baja, me duele la cabeza y me estoy mareando.

-¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? –Pregunta aun bajo, ¿preocupado?

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en preguntarme eso?

-¿Sera porque has estado muy extraña últimamente? ¿Has visto a Matt o quieres que yo lo llame? -¿Me está amenazando?

-¡Christian Grey deja de irte por la tangente y devuélveme los informes ahora mismo! Y iré al médico cuando de verdad tenga que hacerlo. –Grito exasperada.

-Muy bien, como quieras. Te enviare los informes con Taylor pero también llamare a Matt y le diré que valla a la editorial a revisarte. –Cuelga sin darme oportunidad de responder.

Ags mierda. Cuan exasperante puede llegar a ser este hombre.

Me quedo mirando el auricular del teléfono en mi mano. ¿Cómo hago ahora? ¿Cómo se oculta algo que cada día es más notorio? Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me distraen, cuelgo el teléfono y apoyo la cara en mis manos.

_¡Estoy jodida!_

-¿Bella? –La voz de Alice es suave como el terciopelo pero sé que ella también está preocupada.

-Pasa. –Levanto la mirada y ella trae una carpeta en la mano y una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

_Quien no la conozca que la compre_.

-Aquí están algunas fotos, quería saber si te gustan. Creo que… capte la historia rápido. –Su sonrisa se ensancha, más real.

_¡Mierda, Mierda!_

Había olvidado de que trataba ese libro.

Tomo la carpeta de sus manos y extiendo las fotos sobre mi escritorio. Son buenas, muy buenas.

-Sonia Smith me platico de qué iba su libro y me dijo que tú le habías dado la idea de la historia. ¿Es cierto? ¿Te gustan las fotos? Me están esperando para saber si las apruebas o quieres otras. ¿Cuál es tu idea para la portada? –Alice habla tan rápido y tan entusiasta que no puedo evitar reírme de lo irreal que es el momento.

-Me gusta esta. –Señalo una donde el chico está encorvado sobre la chica como si le fuera a morder el cuello pero en realidad lo está besando. –Es una idea básica de lo que quiero. Y sí, yo le di la idea de la historia. No preguntes al respecto ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me dedica una sonrisa felina y recoge la foto que le dije que me gusto y sale como de la oficina dejando olvidadas las demás fotos sobre mi escritorio. Sonrío, Alice nunca cambiara.

Bajo la mirada a las fotos y las examino detenidamente, duele. Todas detallan varios momentos que pasaron entre él y yo. Almorzando solos, sentados en una mesa que da a entender ser una mesa de trabajo de un laboratorio, sentados en el suelo muy cerca mientras ella le acaricia la mejilla, ella durmiendo apoyada en su pecho mientras el vigila su sueño…

Agarro las fotografías y las arrugo tirándolas todas a la basura. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir poner a Alice a cargo de esto?

Me levanto y voy hacia los ventanales, la tarde cae con calma, mientras mi mundo se desmorona rápidamente.

Me duelen mucho los huesos y me siento terriblemente cansada a pesar de que dormí gran parte del día.

Un golpe de nudillos en la puerta vuelve a interrumpir mis pensamientos, estoy comenzando a creer que de verdad debí quedarme en casa.

-Pase. –Logro decir.

Mathew Staton mi médico personal hace acto de presencia en mi oficina. ¡Gracias Grey!

-Hola Bella, Christian me llamo algo preocupado por tu estado. –Me dice mientras se adentra en la oficina y deja sus cosas en el sillón. Luego de dedicarme una larga mirada se acerca y coloca las manos en mis hombros.- ¿Aun no le dices, verdad?

Yo niego con la cabeza y el luego de medio sonreír lo hace también.

-Tienes que hacerlo Bella. Si se llega a enterar que le estas ocultando algo tan gordo como esto, se va a enfadar mucho.

-No puedo, además no te preocupes por eso. Christian siempre está enfadado conmigo. –Murmuro bajito apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

El me abraza y me mantiene ahí durante un momento sin agregar más nada. Pero pronto el mismo se ve obligado a romper el silencio.

-Pronto es tu cumpleaños, ¿lo celebraras por todo lo alto como siempre? –intenta bromear.

Yo suelto un bufido y cierro los ojos, apretándolos fuerte. Trato de alejar las imágenes de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho pero se me hace difícil. Con ellos de vuelta será aun peor.

Matt es un buen amigo y una de las pocas personas que saben por todo lo que pase luego de la partida de ellos. Tiene mi edad y es extraordinariamente guapo, recuerdo cuando a Angela le ponía nerviosa su presencia, no la había visto así ni si quiera delante de Christian. Pero el nunca la miro de esa forma, ella se canco de esperar y se caso con Ben, que a todas estas no habían dejado de salir desde el colegio.

-No voy a celebrarlo, aunque estoy segura que Mia hará hasta lo imposible por persuadirme. Y ahora que tiene ayuda extra… -Mi voz va cayendo en picada al notar que si Alice y Mia se unen pueden hacer cualquier idiotez. ¡Mierda!

-¿Ayuda extra? –Pregunta alejándose un poco para ver mi cara.

-Sí, digamos que se encontró con la que fácilmente puede ser su clon.

-Si eso es verdad la tienes fuerte Bella. –Sonríe pero parece recordar algo y su rostro se vuelve serio de nuevo. -¿Cómo te has sentido? No has ido este mes a revisarte.

-Lo sé, lo siento. He estado full de trabajo y de eventos tanto de la editorial como de GEH. –Bajo la mirada tratando de que no note que en realidad he estado evitando esa cita.

-Bella no puedes hacer eso, al igual que no podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé Matt. –Me alejo de él exasperada, estoy cansada de ese discurso. – Se lo diré, ¿vale? Lo hare, pero aun no.

-¿Cuándo llega Anastasia? –Me pregunta enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

_¡Mierda, Ana! Lo había olvidado._

-¿Mañana? ¿Pasado? Mierda tengo que llamarla. –Tomo mi cartera y saco mi celular, tengo tres llamadas de Jacob y dos de Ana.

_¿Por qué Jake me estaría llamando? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Bella estas muy distraída últimamente. ¿El agotamiento esta peor no es así? Puedo notarlo en cómo te mueves.

-Matt estoy bien, en serio. Anoche me quede despierta hasta muy tarde, es solo eso.

-No te creo. –Su mirada acusatoria hace acto de presencia de nuevo. – Ana llega mañana Bella. ¿Cómo es que olvidaste el regreso de tu prima? ¡Esperabas ese día con ansias!

-Te lo dije, he estado muy ocupada, los tres meses se me pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mañana te quiero a primera hora en el hospital. Y no quiero excusas o le diré a Christian. –Me señala con un dedo y sé que es capaz de hacerlo.- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, necesito mantenerte vigilada con eso.

-De acuerdo. –Suspiro resignada.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿cómo vas? –Vuelve a coloca las manos en mis hombros y hace círculos con sus pulgares en mi piel.

-Hace un rato me maree y la fatiga y los dolores articulares me están molestando un poco. –Murmuro sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Un poco? Bella necesito que seas sincera. ¿Has sangrado? –Su voz también es baja y suave.

-No. –Miento- Y mi periodo aun no baja tampoco.

-¿Fiebre? ¿Hematomas?

-No y no. –En esto no estoy mintiendo hace cuatro días que no tengo fiebre y no me han salido hematomas, aun.

-¿El peso? –Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo. Mierda, el vestido va muy pegado y lo notara si miento.

-Baje tres kilos. –Ya mi voz es apenas un hilo. Las lágrimas amenazan con rebosarse. –Christian lo noto y me está haciendo comer más.

-Ojala eso lo solucionara todo. –Murmura casi para sí mismo.

No puedo evitarlo más. Lo abrazo enterrando mi cara en su pecho y dejo salir las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, Matt se dedico a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello y decirme que todo iba a estar bien, pero yo sé que no será así.

La puerta se abrió y una efusiva Alice apareció tras ella. Alejándome de Matt me gire de espalda a ella y seque como pude mis lagrimas. Lo menos que quería era que ella se enterara.

-Te veo mañana Bella. –Matt me beso la sien y recogiendo sus cosas salió de la oficina.

-¿Bella? Lo siento yo no quería interrumpir nada, no sabía que estabas acompañada Ange no está en su puesto…

-Tranquila. ¿Qué sucede? –No podía voltear a verla aun, mis ojos debían estar hinchados y rojos.

-Ya tengo lista la portada… ¿Estás bien? –No escuche sus pasos, la tengo a mi lado y ha visto que he llorado.

-Sí, déjame ver. –Extiendo la mano y ella me entrega la foto, es básicamente la misma pero ahora tiene un fondo que es un ambiente claramente de un baile. –Supiste de que iba la idea.

-En realidad recuerdo eso. –Sonríe con un dejo de nostalgia. -¿Bella en serio estas bien?

-Perfectamente. –Miento y ella me fulmina con la mirada, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. –No es nada grave.

-Sigues mintiendo fatal.

_-Bella Taylor ha llegado con los informes de Barcelona y Londres_. –La voz de Angela por el intercomunicador nos interrumpe y yo le agradezco en mi fuero interno.

-Escóndete. –Le digo a Alice mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Taylor esta con su habitual porte imperturbable. Le sonrío pero él no me la devuelve, ha visto mis ojos. Mierda. –No tenias porque traerlo tú.

-No es molestia señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien? –Me mira con detenimiento mientras me entrega el sobre.

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Christian? –Trato de esconder mi mirada en los papeles en mis manos pero sé que no servirá de nada.

-En una reunión, ¿quiere que pase por usted en la tarde?

-No, he traído auto. –Levanto la mirada y lo pesco mirándome fijamente. –Estoy bien Taylor en serio.

El se limita a asentir y se va en silencio.

El resto de la tarde pasa entre vistos buenos a los arreglos de Alice a la portada del libro y llamadas al puerto para confirmar los envíos de libros a Barcelona y Londres.

A las ocho de la noche la editorial está totalmente sola. Alice ya ha terminado en formato digital el modelo de la portada y podemos irnos.

Christian debe estar muy molesto puesto que no me ha llamado más. Carlisle iba a pasar buscando a Alice pero aun no podía, era muy temprano así que ella se ofreció a acompañarme a cenar.

-¿Por qué no pides algo? Te aseguro que la comida aquí es muy buena. –Murmure luego de que el mesero tomara mi orden.

-Muy graciosa Isabella. –Hizo una mueca de asco y yo intente no reírme. –Limítate a comer, estas muy delgada.

Comí tranquila, molestaba a Alice de vez en cuando con la comida cuando hube terminado ella me aviso que ya venían de camino a buscarla así que la acompañe al estacionamiento del restaurant, allí esperaríamos a Carlisle y tendría mi auto cerca.

Pero cuando un Volvo XC60 negro entro en el estacionamiento y se detuvo a nuestro lado supe que mi día desastroso no había llegado a su fin.

-Te juro que yo no sabía que él vendría a recogerme. –Murmuro Alice a mi lado.

Las ventanillas del copiloto y los asientos traseros se bajaron, Rosalie se encontraba adelante junto a él, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la parte trasera. Fulmine con la mirada a Alice, desde luego era una reunión familiar.

-Que haya pasado el día contigo no quiere decir nada. Recuérdalo. –Le dije con voz fría a Alice.

Di unos pasos hacia mi auto pero una mano fría me tomo del brazo y me detuvo. Me gire y al ver quién era el dueño sacudí el brazo y me zafé de su agarre.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! –Le grite.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Su voz era igual que siempre, suave como el terciopelo. Me estremecí por el impacto mientras el dolor se deslizaba por mi pecho.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Edward. –Dije entre dientes.

-Edward vámonos… -Emmett se materializa a su lado y trata de hacerlo retroceder. Me mira y sonríe haciendo que los hoyuelos de niño se marquen en sus mejillas.- Hola Bella.

No le sonrío, tampoco le respondo. Trago en seco tratando de pasar el nudo que se va formando poco a poco en mi garganta. Rosalie baja del auto y se acerca por el otro lado de Edward pero me mira a mí.

-La guinda que adorno el pastel… -Murmuro para mí.

Ella sonríe y se detiene justo frente a mí, estamos a la par, mis tacones me han ayudado después de todo. Me mira de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Yo no diré "hola" ni mucho menos "perdón", solo te diré que esta Bella me gusta más que la otra. Ya nos veremos en algún otro momento. –Se gira y regresa al auto empujando el hombro de Edward.

-Sí, bueno, lo que sea. –Murmuro mal humorada. ¿A que vino eso?

Ya tuve suficiente de esto.

Sin dedicarle una última mirada a nadie me giro y sigo mi camino hacia el Audi. Pulso el mando para que se abran las puertas y entro en el. Cuando me siento a salvo me permito respirar profundo.

Lo enciendo y cuando el motor ruge a mi espalda salgo de ahí como alma que lleva el Diablo en dirección a Escala.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero lo disfruten besos. :)


	5. Sera Divertido

_**Sera divertido.**_

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac esperando mis maletas a mi desaparecida prima.

Había estado llamando a Bella desde ayer y ella ni me había respondido, ni me había devuelto las llamadas. No sé qué mierda pasaba pero debía de ser algo gordo puesto que Bella nunca me deja a un lado.

Recojo mis maletas y me dirijo hacia salida del aeropuerto, intento de nuevo llamar a Bella pero me manda directo a buzón. ¿Dónde mierda esta?

Un hombre de aspecto pulcro y muy serio con un letrero de un gran "_Señorita Anastasia Steele_" escrito a mano está entre la multitud. ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es usted? –Le pregunto plantándome frente a él.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Swan. Me envió a buscarla. Venga conmigo por favor. –Extiende una mano hacia mis maletas.- ¿Me permite que lleve el equipaje por usted?

-No, ya lo llevo yo. Gracias.

El se ve ligeramente incomodo.

-De acuerdo. –Acepto y el sonríe tomando una maleta en cada mano.- ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Por qué no ha venido ella a recogerme?

-La señorita Swan me pidió que pasara por usted, está en una cita y se le hizo tarde. –Se limito a responder en tono neutral.

¿Una cita? ¿Bella me dejo plantada por una cita? ¡¿Qué clase de cita?!

_Ok, esto duele._

En la puerta del aeropuerto un Audi SUV negra con otro hombre con el mismo porte intimidante del anterior esta junto a la puerta trasera y a penas me ve la abre y me indica que entre. ¡Carajo y estos tipos parecen salidos del comando SWAT!

Me subo en el auto sin rechistar. La preocupación se va alojando poco a poco en mi pecho y un gran nudo en la garganta lo acompaña, siento ganas de llorar. ¿De verdad Bella está bien?

Cuando los dos hombres suben al auto y nos ponemos en marcha no puedo soportarlo más.

-¿De verdad Bella está bien? –Mi voz sale baja pero aun así logran escucharme.

El que va conduciendo me da una larga mirada por el espejo retrovisor. El nudo en mi pecho casi no me deja respirar. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sí, la señorita Swan está bien. Solo está muy ocupada. No se preocupe señorita Steele. –Su calma me pone los nervios de punta. ¡No le creo ni mu!

Bella y yo siempre hemos mantenido una clase de conexión irreal. Hace años cuando el idiota ese le dejo y ella estaba muy mal yo supe que ella no estaba bien, y valla que no lo estaba. Ahora es más o menos lo mismo, la misma sensación. Necesito ver a Bella.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

-Al departamento de la señorita Swan. Ella la vera allí.

"Señorita esto" "Señorita aquello" ¡Parecen robots! Trato de calmarme un poco diciéndome a mi misma que Bella está bien y la veré dentro de poco en su… ¿Departamento?

_Un momento… ¡Bella no tiene departamento, vive con Christian! Definitivamente algo no está bien…_

No había notado hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que comencé a notar a mi derecha la playa. ¿Un departamento cerca de la playa? Esto ni siquiera era propio de Bella. Detuvieron el auto frente a un edificio pequeño de cuatro plantas y mientras uno bajaba mis maletas el otro me abrió la puerta y me indico que lo siguiera.

Subimos las escaleras hasta uno de los departamentos del último piso, saco un manojo de llaves y me abrió la puerta. Ok, el edificio era pequeño pero los departamentos eran enormes. No quise ir mas allá de donde no debía. Así que me gire para ver a los guarda espaldas pero se habían ido. Mis maletas estaban junto a la puerta y las llaves en la mesa a su lado. Estaba sola.

Intente llamar a Bella varias veces pero seguía obteniendo el mismo resultado, el buzón de voz. Tome mis maletas y las lleve hasta la que parecía ser la habitación principal, me di una larga ducha y me coloque solo una camisera sin mangas y unos shorts de jean. Cuando iba de camino al salón para coger mi celular y llamar de nuevo a Bella, la vi. Esta parada junto a la puerta que da a la terraza de cara a la playa, lleva un caro conjunto de camisa negra sin mangas y falda de lápiz gris plomo. Su cabello recogido en una coleta. No puedo ver su cara pero sé que esta triste, aunque lo que más me preocupa es el moretón en forma de mano en su brazo izquierdo. ¿El maldito se atrevió a herirla? ¿Era eso lo que le sucedía?

-¿Bells? –Murmure

Ella se giro hacia mi casi sobresaltada, a penas sus ojos se pusieron en mi dejaron caer las lagrimas que claramente estaba conteniendo. No pude soportarlo, corrí a abrazarla, ella se desplomo entre mis brazos y terminamos sentadas en el suelo.

-¡Annie, oh, Annie! –Gimoteo.- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también nena, pero ¿qué sucede? –Hay una extraña mezcla de alivio y confusión en mi voz.

Ella no me respondió, cerró sus brazos en torno a mí alrededor con más fuerza y siguió llorando. Su dulce olor floral era como un bálsamo para mi preocupación. Claramente no estaba bien pero al menos físicamente no estaba mal, claro si dejábamos a un lado la imprenta de la mano alrededor de su brazo.

Había olvidado lo parecidas que éramos, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Si tan solo ella no estuviera tan delgada y nuestros ojos coincidieran en el color, pasaríamos fácilmente por gemelas. No me di cuenta cuando sus sollozos se transformaron en un suave hipo, la acomode mejor en mi regazo y le acaricie la espalda a un ritmo dulce, a la espera de que recobrara el control de sí misma.

-Lo… siento. –Balbuceo.- ¡Es solo que me han pasado tantas cosas y te extrañaba demasiado Annie!

-Tranquil, -Le acaricie la mejilla y estuve segura de sentir claramente sus huesos, también tenía unas manchas moradas bajos sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido nada en días.- Comienza por decirme que te tiene así, tanto físicamente como sentimental. Estas demasiado delgada, Bella. Oh, y tendrás que explicarme muy bien esto. –Levanto su brazo para que vea el moratón.

Ella bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su mirada y supe lo que eso significaba, me iba a mentir.

-No lo hagas, -la amenace.- Ni se te ocurra mentirme a mi Isabella. Hazlo con quien quieras pero sabes claramente que yo si te conozco bien. Sin mencionar que ¡Me dolería muchísimo que lo hicieras!

Tardo un rato en mirarme y otro más en comenzar a hablar. No quería presionarla pero esto era muy preocupante.

-Lo del morado fue ayer, iba cruzando la calle distraída y casi me atropella un ciclista. Un señor me sujeto un poco fuerte y sabes que me marco con facilidad. –Se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa. Hubo un ligero titubeo en su voz, seguía mintiendo.- Se que he bajado un poco de peso y tampoco he dormido mucho pero es por el estrés del trabajo, Annie. Se acerca la publicación de algunos libros importantes y eso me tiene el mundo patas arriba.

_¿Por qué me mientes Bella? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que me ocultas?_

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que suceda, verdad? –Pregunte mirándola fijamente, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.- Bella, tu y yo somos como una sola persona, es cierto que hay algunas cosas que nos diferencian pero hay muchas más que nos unen. Cuando vi que no fuiste a recogerme al aeropuerto supe que algo iba mal y créeme cuando te digo que sé que no es un simple estrés o cansancio. ¿Christian te está maltratando? ¿Qué es lo que va mal Isabella?

-¡Christian no me golpea Ana! –Su sonrojo se acentuó aun más.- ¿Por qué dices esos? Carajo ya te dije que es lo que sucede. Estoy bien.

Levanto las manos exasperada y su tono de voz de iba incrementando.

-Lo digo porque te conozco Bella, se que algo te pasa y no me lo estás diciendo. –Ya a estas alturas las dos estábamos gritando.

-Anastasia Steele no todo se puede saber en esta vida.

-¿Ves? No lo niegas.

-No es nada. Al menos nada grave Annie, en serio. Lo menos que quiero es discutir contigo. –Me mira con la suplica tatuada en los ojos. –Déjalo ya, por favor.

-¿Prometes que me lo dirás cuando te sientas lista? –Le pregunto bajito.

-Lo hare, te lo diré todo. –Respondió

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que te seques esas lagrimas, vallamos a tu casa, busquemos algo de ropa para ti que no tenga nada que ve con esa editora en jefe que llevas por dentro y volvemos aquí, tal vez bajamos a la playa un rato a caminar no lo sé, pero hoy comienza nuestra semana juntas y solas. Así que quita esa cara y sonríe que ya estamos juntas. –Le dije exagerando un poco mi sonrisa mientras la llevaba casi a rastras hacia la puerta.

-Ana, toda mi ropa esta aquí. –Me dijo de repente con un tono triste.

_¿Dejo a Christian? ¿Por eso compro este departamento?_

-Ok… No entiendo.

-Esta mañana mande a traer mis cosas para acá, anoche tuve una fuerte discusión con Christian y… -Se caya de repente y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas. –Ana… si pierdo a Christian no se qué será de mí, no podre soportarlo. No de nuevo.

-Bella, clámate. –Tomo su delicado rostro entre mis manos y seco las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas.- Cuéntame bien lo que paso. No creo que Christian y tu corten por una simple discusión. Mierda, el te ama con locura, se que siempre te digo que es un idiota y un dolor de culo por lo asfixiante que es pero eso solo confirma que lo hace porque te ama.

Se estaba calmando, la lleve al sillón y la senté ahí apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciándola suavemente.

-Lo vi de nuevo, Ana… a él. Esta aquí, en Seattle con toda su familia, no tuve una muy buena reacción, me desmaye y Christian lo vio, también ayer pase el día con su hermana, se que fui una idiota pero es que ella puede llegar a ser muy insistente. En la noche fuimos a cenar y el llego a buscarla, quiso hablar conmigo, me… tomo del brazo, un poco fuerte tan vez. Hui de ahí en cuanto pude pero cuando llegue a Escala era muy tarde y Christian estaba tan enfadado Ana, me dijo cosas terribles y luego se fue. No pegue un ojo en toda la noche esperando que volviera pero no lo hizo, no sé donde paso la noche, no sé donde está en este momento. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue recoger mis cosas y traerlas aquí. Había comprado este departamento hace unas semanas para nosotras, para cuando tú llegaras pero ahora, estando aquí, no sé qué hacer Ana. He estado llamándolo todo el día y tiene el celular apagado. Taylor tampoco logra comunicarse con él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Lo soltó todo tan de repente que tengo que tomarme un momento para procesar la información.

Bella está triste, desesperada y preocupada. Eso es lo único que sé.

La abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho, si pudiera quitarle todo eso

-A ver cariño, ya basta de lágrimas. No permitiré que sigas así. ¿De acuerdo? –Espero que ella responda pero se limita a asentir con la cabeza- Ok, primero, él muy idiota ese que se vaya por donde llego, ya hace años te jodio y créeme que no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo. Segundo, ya verás que Christian está bien y todo se arreglara. Ya te lo dije Bella, el te ama y no te dejara ir así tan fácil. Y tercero, te vas a levantar de ahí y vamos a hacer cualquier cosa que quieras pero no nos quedaremos aquí, no quiero que llores más.

-¿Annie?

-¿Mmm…?

-No te vuelvas a ir.

-No lo hare. Juntas de ahora y para siempre. ¿De acuerdo? –Beso su cabeza.

-¿Annie?

-¿Si?

-Te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mucho Bells.

-¿Annie?

-Dime. –Sonrió ante su juego.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa Grey. Si no voy Mia me mata. –Murmura bajito.

-No iras, Bella. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Ven conmigo. –Aprieta el agarre de sus brazos a mí alrededor como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Bella sabes que eso no es lo mío.

-Tampoco es lo mío pero debo ir. Se lo debo a Mia.

-¿De qué va la fiesta? ¿Debo usar vestido y todo eso?

-Es el cumpleaños de Mia. Y si, hay que usar vestido pero… también mascara.

-¿En que estas pensando Bella? –Puedo ver de qué va todo esto.

-Tengo un modelo de vestido en dos colores diferentes aunque son casi idénticos a la luz de la noche. Solo nos faltarían las mascaras.

-¿Quieres que vallamos iguales? –No podía evitar sonreír ante su loca idea.- ¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero divertirme un poco. Nadie sabe que somos tan parecidas. No lo notaran.

-No conoceré a nadie ahí. Meteré la pata. –Me queje.

Ella se incorporo y me miro a los ojos, se veía muy decidida a hacer esa locura.

-Tampoco es que yo conozca a todo el mundo, Ana. ¿Por favor? Sera divertido y quiero hacerlo antes de que me… -Parece recordar algo y se caya de repente.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Antes de qué? ¿Por qué no me terminas de contar todo como debe ser Bella?

Ella da un largo suspiro.

-Antes de que sepan que nos parecemos tanto. –Responde al fin.

-Eso no es lo que ibas a decir y lo sabes. –Sacudo la cabeza resignada.- Muy bien Bella, hagámoslo a tu manera. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ella sonríe, por primera vez desde que llegue. Una sonrisa real, feliz.

_¡Oh, Bella! ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sucede?_

-Ve y arregla tu cabello mientras yo llamo a Sawyer para que valla por las mascaras. –Toma su cartera y de camino a la terraza saca el celular.

Sus pasos son lentos, cansados. Ahora que lo noto Bella se ve muy cansada. Ok, tiempo de enumerar sus malestares.

*Cansancio.

*Pérdida de peso.

*Palidez, más de la habitual en nosotras.

*El morado en su brazo.

Ok, somos delicadas con los moretones pero no de esa manera. Esta muy pronunciado.

Tendré que estar pendiente a ver si tengo que agregar algo más a esa lista. ¿Estará enferma o en realidad si será por tanto estrés?

Dos horas y media después ya estamos listas. Vestidos de encaje semi-transparente negro y gris plomo totalmente ajustados, como una segunda piel, largas mangas, espaldas descubiertas y un culazo de infarto... Cabello recogido en una coleta con rulos en las puntas, alta para facilitar el amarre de las mascaras. Altos tacones negros de aguja. Maquillaje de pesada sombra negra y gris para realzar nuestros ojos. ¡Estábamos idénticas!

-Creo que ya no falta nada Bella. –Murmure mientras me tocaba la mejilla y nos miraba a las dos en el espejo. –Somos tan parecidas…

-¿Nunca has pensado que podríamos ser hermanas Annie? –Murmuro de vuelta.

-¿Hermanas? –Me gire para mirarla de frente.- Bella, ya nosotras lo somos.

-Lo sé, -Sonrió con ternura- pero de sangre… ya sabes misma mamá y eso.

-Bella no… sé que decirte. Es cierto que si nos parecemos mucho y no solo físicamente pero también hay cosas que nos diferencian, por ejemplo… -Mire de nuevo al espejo buscando esa diferencia y ahí estaba.- ¡Ya se! ¡Nuestros ojos! Mira, los tuyos son un café adorable y los míos de un azul intenso.

Bella golpea su frente como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

-Mierda, Ana. ¡Nuestros ojos! Aunque nos coloquemos las mascaras nuestros ojos nos delataran. Sabrán que tú no eres yo.

_Joder… es cierto. Tanto arreglarnos para nada… A menos que…_

-Bella… ¡Las lentillas! Creo que aun las tengo. –Ella frunce el ceño, claramente no recuerda de que hablo. –Carajo Bella, las lentillas que use aquella vez que intentamos engañar a Charlie hace unos años. ¿Recuerdas?

Ni siquiera espero que me responda, camino hacia mi maleta abierta sobre la cama y busco mi neceser de aseo. Estoy segura de haber visto el estuche ahí. Luego de vaciar el contenido del neceser sobre la cama por fin las encuentro, cojo las gotas y camino de nuevo hacia la cómoda.

Me cuesta un poco colocarlas porque no tengo práctica pero cuando lo logro agrego unas gotas extra del líquido en mis ojos y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Arde como la puta madre. –Que quejo mientras me abanico los ojos con las manos.

-A ver… Déjame verte.

Levanto la mirada mientras seco las lágrimas que lograron desbordarse por mis mejillas. Bella me mira con los ojos como platos.

_¿Qué? ¿Me saque un ojo?_

Me giro de nuevo hacia el espejo y…

-Jo…der… -Digo.

-¡Mierda! –Exclama Bella.

-Bella… te tomo la palabra con lo de ser hermanas…

Ella sonríe y entrelaza su brazo con el mío.

-Muy bien Anastasia. Hora de irnos.

-¿Crees de verdad que todo saldrá bien?

-No, pero ahí está la diversión, habrá mucha gente y cada vez que alguien este a punto de descubrirnos nos intercambiamos. Solo mantén tu celular en el bolsillo del vestido y todo estará bien.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Bells? –Le pregunto mitad en broma, mitad pasmada.

-Sigo aquí Annie. –Me da un rápido beso en los labios y sale de la habitación.

-¡Hey! –Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Vamos que el encanto se acaba a media noche. –Me grita desde el salón.

-Sabía que estabas loca Isabella…

Tomo lo único que en verdad necesitare, mi celular, y salgo detrás de ella a seguirle el juego en esta locura.

_Ojala nadie lo pille…_


	6. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas

_**Las mentiras tienen patas cortas.**_

-¿Bella estás segura de esto? –Le pregunte por cuarta vez mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Casa Grey.

-Ana… por Dios, ya te lo dije, solo mantén la calma, sonríe y sígueles la corriente a todos.

-No conozco a nadie ahí… -Palidecí ante la imagen mental que me llego.- ¿Y que si me encuentro a Christian y cree que ere tú? No saldrá bien, sabes que no lo soporto.

-El no estará ahí… -Murmuró.- Te puedo asegurar que no ira. No después de lo de anoche.

-Es su hermana, ¿de verdad crees que una discusión con su novia lo alejara de ella? –La idea me parecía absurda.

-Christian tiene… problemas internos Ana. Te lo dije, discutimos muy fuerte... ¡Desapareció!

Si seguíamos por ahí ella comenzaría a llorar y no era lo que quería.

-Ok… de acuerdo… ¿Cómo haremos al llegar? No podemos bajarnos las dos del mismo auto.

-Bajare yo sola, cuando el aparca coches suba debes decirle que lleve el auto a la parte trasera, cerca del jardín izquierdo. Te buscare ahí.

-¿Tenias todo esto planeado? –No podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo estas cosas.

-No, estoy planeando sobre la marcha. –Me respondió con una sonrisa.- Usa la máscara negra ya casi llegamos.

-¿La negra? Mi vestido es gris… -No tenía sentido.

-Exacto, será más fácil despistarlos si las mascaras no combinan con los vestidos.

-Me das miedo… -Murmure. Ella soltó una carcajada que extrañamente termino en tos.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora lo estoy. –Sonaba muy segura pero no lo suficiente para convencerme.- Ya llegamos.

Me coloque la máscara y me agache lo más que pude para que no me vieran. Bella aparcó en el camino de entrada, y un criado le abrió la puerta, luego que la ayudo a bajar ocupo su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

Se sobresalta al verme y luego levanta la mirada a Bella caminando delante del auto.

Coloco un dedo en mis labios para hacerlo callar.

-Lleva el auto a la parte trasera, cerca del jardín izquierdo. –Le indique en un murmullo.

El con los ojos muy abiertos el asintió y arranco el coche. Aparco donde le dije, le quite las llaves y baje en dirección hacia la puerta del jardín. Bella ya estaba ahí.

-Ve al jardín trasero yo me quedare en el salón. –Me ordeno en voz baja. –Llámame si alguien nota algo extraño o te sientes incomoda e intercambiamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento, ella me abraza y luego desaparece en dirección al salón. Estoy nerviosa, no conozco la casa, no conozco las personas y son al menos unas trescientas, no sé por qué demonios le hice caso. Hay sirvientes de uniformes blancos portando bandejas de plata con resplandecientes copas de champán, tomo una y camino a paso lento hacia el jardín.

Una gran pérgola blanca ocupa casi todo el lugar, bajo ella hay varias esculturas de hielo que no logro descifrar las formas que tienen, un escenario en el que una banda toca de una manera muy genial un cover de Sweet Child O' Mine. Me adentro mas entre las personas que charlan. Miro más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, dentro hay muchas mesas. En serio esta chica sabe como celebrar un cumpleaños…

-¡Bella! –Una chica baja y muy alegre se acerca a paso rápido hacia mí.

_Joder… comienza el juego_.

-¡Hola! –Sonrió ampliamente.

Ella me abraza y por un momento me es muy familiar ese toque…

-Mia me dijo que no estaba segura si vendrías pero me alegro de verte, lamento tanto lo de anoche no sabía que ellos irían a recogerme al restaurante… ¿Me perdonas? –Habla tan rápido que se me parece a….

-¿Alice? –¡No puede ser ella!

-Sí, ¿Quién mas si no? Oh, vamos Bella la máscara tampoco oculta mucho. –Sonríe ampliamente y me toma de las manos.- Dime que no estás molesta conmigo. Por favor…

-No, contigo no. –Respondo de manera distante.

Si Alice era la chica que paso ayer el día con ella entonces… ¿Quién de sus hermanos era el que había hecho daño a Bella? ¿Y qué pasa si…? No… Edward no puede conocer a Bella, tal vez yo aun no conozco toda la familia Cullen…

-¡Oh, Genial! Ven, vamos a que saludes a Esme y Carlisle. Quieren hablar contigo. –Me toma de la mano y me guía por entre la gente.

_Si, definitivamente son ellos. Si los conoce_.

-Ahí están. ¡Esme! –Grita y estoy segura que todo el estado pudo haberla escuchado a pesar de la música tan alta.

Esme no lleva mascara, tiene un largo vestido blanco muy hermoso y esta charlando animadamente con una mujer de vestido y mascara verde musgo y un hombre de traje gris y mascara plateada. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Bella los conocerá? Creo que esto no ira bien.

-Alice, cariño, deja de los gritos. –La regaña.- ¡Bella! ¡Estás muy hermosa!

Esme me abraza cariñosamente y yo no sé cómo responder, mi suegra conoce a mi prima y tal parece que la quiere mucho.

-Gracias.- Titubeo.

-¡Bella mi niña estas muy linda! –La mujer de verde también me abraza, luego se gira al hombre de gris y le sonríe.- ¿No es así cariño?

El hombre me mira de arriba abajo detenidamente y cuando su mirada se posa en mis ojos siento que mis piernas me fallaran en cualquier comento, que mirada tan intimidante tiene. Sus ojos grises combinan perfectamente con su vestimenta.

-Sí, muy hermosa… -Su voz es fría. Parece enojado por algo.

-Oh, Christian deja de formalidades y saluda a Bella como debe ser. –Lo regaña la de verde.

_¡ES CHRISTIAN! ¿No que no venia, Isabella? Joder… Joder… ¡Estoy muerta!_

Se acerca despacio a mí, como midiendo sus movimientos y mi reacción. Besa con suavidad mi mejilla y pasa un brazo por mi cintura. Acerca sus labios a mi oído, se me seca la boca, huele delicioso y es muy atractivo. Ahora entiendo porque por más idiota que sea Bella no lo deja.

-Isabella… Esta muy hermosa, señorita Swan. Creí que no vendrías. –Susurra en mi oído y yo me estremezco.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo. –Susurro de vuelta con voz ronca. La tensión entre nosotros se podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo.

_¡Señor ayúdame a que no me descubra!_

-Ahora no, luego hablaremos. –Me dice y luego se gira hacia la mujer de verde.- Iré a saludar a los demás. Señoritas.

Sin dedicarme ni siquiera una mirada se gira y se va zigzagueando entre la gente, la elegancia de sus movimientos es tanta que no roza a nadie en ningún momento.

-¿Sucede algo entre ustedes Bella? –La mujer de verde vuelve al ataque, ¿Quién mierda es?

-No, nada. –Miento

Antes de que pueda agregar nada más el celular en mi bolsillo vibra y sé que es momento para salir de aquí. Saco el celular, efectivamente es Bella.

-Lo siento debo atender esta llamada. Permiso. –Les digo rápidamente y me alejo de ellas para que no me escuchen.

-¡Houston, tenemos un problema! –Le digo apenas respondo.

-Me acabo de topar con Elliot y Mia, los hermanos de Christian. Te llamaba para decirte por si se te ocurría felicitar a Mia de nuevo… Espera, ¿Qué problema?

-¡Bella, Christian está aquí! –Susurro mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la máscara plateada.

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible, Mia me acaba decir que el la había llamado temprano porque no vendría…

-Joder Bella. ¡Que-está-aquí! Lo acabo de ver, mascara plateada y traje gris. Pero se fue luego de saludarme de mala manera porque una mujer prácticamente lo obligo. –Suelto todo de sopetón. Estoy nerviosa y aun no sé muy bien porque.

-Cálmate Annie, lo buscare y hablare con él. Sinceramente hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle…

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el salón cerca de las escaleras. ¿Por qué?

-Mantente por ahí, yo estoy cerca de la entrada a la carpa. Te llamare si lo vuelvo a ver. ¡Si hablas con él avísame para no meter la pata! Oh, y otra cosa Isabella, esta me la pagas.

Colgué y guarde el celular de nuevo. Respire profundo tres veces, di un largo trago al champán y camine de nuevo por entre la gente. Debía mantenerme serena o nos descubrirían.

-¿Por qué mierda huiste esta mañana? ¿Te costaba mucho esperar los resultados de los exámenes? Isabella esto no es un juego. –Me gire pare ver quien me hablaba y al parecer aquí nadie era menos apuesto. Aunque Christian claramente le ganaba a este.

Un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro estaba de pie detrás de mí con expresión muy molesta. ¿Y ahora que hice? O bueno ¿Qué hizo Bella?

-¿Disculpa?

-Está empeorando Bella, si no haces caso y comienzas el tratamiento rápido no estoy seguro de cómo resulte esto… -Me dijo bajito.

_¿Exámenes? ¿Tratamiento? ¿Empeorando? ¡¿Qué mierda tiene Bella?!_

-No… No estoy segura de saber muy bien de que hablas… -Le dije entre titubeos, un gran nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta.

-Isabella deja de hacerte la desentendida. Mañana quiero que estés en mi consultorio a primera hora para comenzar el tratamiento o me encargare de que Christian se entere. –Me amenazo apuntándome con un dedo y luego se fue.

_Bella… Sí estas enferma_.

Sin importarme que alguien nos descubra camino hacia el salón. De camino choco con varias personas pero no me importa ni siquiera pedir perdón. Necesito hablar con Bella. Saber la verdad.

-Bella, espera. –Alice está de nuevo a mi lado sujetándome del brazo.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no Alice, necesito hablar con… -Me detengo consciente de que casi digo "Bella"

-¿Con quién? Te acompaño. –Sonrió y supe que de verdad es muy persistente con Bella.

-No, debo arreglar esto sola. ¿Hablamos luego, si? –No espere respuesta.

Libere mi brazo de su agarre y seguí mi camino, dentro del salón no había casi gente. Tal cual grupo charlando. Visualice a Bella hablando con un hombre de traje y mascara azul. Mordí mi labio inferior, no podía llegar de la nada y arrastrarla a una habitación. Mierda.

Saque mi celular y marque su número, a lo lejos vi como ella se sobresalto pero contesto rápidamente alejándose un poco del hombre.

-¿Qué sucede? –Murmuro.

-Necesito hablar contigo, estoy cerca pero no quería interrumpir _así_.

-El despacho bajo la escalera, la segunda puerta. –Murmuro de nuevo y colgó.

Parecía muy nerviosa como si alguien pudiera escucharnos. Camine tratando de esconderme entre las personas, cuando llegue al despacho abrí la puerta con cuidado para asegurarme que estaba solo y luego entre.

Unos segundos después se abre la puerta y Christian entra como una exhalación.

_Jo-der… ¿Es que nada iba a ir bien esta noche?_

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas. –Se quito la máscara y la tiro sobre el escritorio, si con ella era guapo, mostrando su rostro lo era mucho más. Su mirada destilaba hielo y ferocidad, estaba enojado.- ¿Que hacías con la chica Cullen de nuevo?

-¿Alice?-Pregunte, el no respondió.- ¿No tengo permitido hablarle?

-Te lo dije anoche Isabella. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Claramente hace mucho tiempo que no te doy unos buenos azotes que te dejen sin aliento.

Jadeo sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué tu qué? –Pregunto horrorizada mientras retrocedo unos pasos.

-Oh, sí señorita Swan. Esta muy desobediente. –Murmura y se acerca a paso felino hacia mí.

Su mirada es fría, dura, sexy, con sombras del pecado inimaginable en una sola mirada provocadora. Se me seca la boca. Una sonrisa casi cruel se dibuja en sus labios.

_Madre mía… ¿Qué clase de ángel demoniaco es este?_

Me humedezco los labios instintivamente, la sangre corre de prisa por todo mi cuerpo, densa y cargada de lasciva. ¿Qué va a hacer?

-¿Me vas a golpear? –Un tono chillón que no reconozco sale de mi voz.

El se detiene y ladea un poco la cabeza asombrado, al parecer.

-¿Golpear? Bella, creí que ya hace años habíamos dejado claro que yo no te golpeare. –Su ceño se frunce dándole aun mas sombra sus ojos y me mira de manera desconcertante. -¿Quién eres?

_¡Strike Uno!_

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Si no aligero el nerviosismo de mi voz no me creerá.

-No eres Bella. –Murmuro en tono muy enojado.

_¡Strike Dos!_

-¡Claro que soy yo! –Casi grite, ¡Mierda Ana, cálmate!

-No, no lo eres. ¿Dónde demonios esta Isabella? –Dijo entre dientes.

_¡Strike Tres! ¡Corre Ana!_

No le respondí, camine hacia la puerta pasando a su lado. Por supuesto no me lo iba a poner fácil, me tomo del brazo para detenerme y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Bella estaba de pie en la entrada mirando a Christian con terror mientras él a su vez nos miraba a las dos sin poderlo creer. Yo solo quería zafarme de su agarre y salir de ahí.

Bella entro en el despacho sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, Christian me soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Yo hice lo mismo hasta colocarme junto a Bella. Ella me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos en un gran apretón.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto Isabella? –Gruño Christian.

-Hola, Christian. –Se limito a responder en tono igual de frio.- Creí que no te vería mas luego de cómo actuaste anoche.

-¡Y una mierda Isabella! ¡Dime ahora mismo como es que de un momento para otro tienes una gemela! –Grito.

-¿Gemelas? –Una voz de un hombre a nuestras espaldas nos sobresalto, Bella y yo nos giramos y ahí habían varias personas mirándonos.

-¡Bella vámonos! –le susurre en el oído.

-No podemos. –Susurro de vuelta.

Respire profundo tratando de calmarme y encontrar una salida de este atolladero. Los que estaban en la puerta se fueron adentrando al despacho hasta que el último cerró la puerta en un sonido sordo.

-Esto no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes papá. –Grito Christian.

-Christian baja la voz. –Lo regaño la mujer de verde que había estado antes con él en el jardín.

-Isabella… -Dije entre dientes. Necesitábamos salir de ahí.

Ella me dio una larga mirada en modo de disculpa y un apretón en la mano. Era reconfortante tenerla a mi lado pero mierda que tenía miedo, los gritos de Christian intimidaban bastante.

-¡Estoy esperando una jodida explicación Isabella! –Gruño él entre dientes tratando de contenerse.- ¡Quítense las mascaras, ahora!

Mire a Bella y ella asintió, en un movimiento fluido las dos nos quitamos las mascaras con las manos libres y un jadeo grupal lleno la habitación.

-¿Gemelas?

-Son… idénticas…

Murmuraron unos.

-Pero no puede ser, no huelen tan igual como para ser gemelas…

-Edward cállate.

Esa conversación llamo mi atención, dirigí mi mirada hacia la izquierda y el hombre de traje y mascara azul de antes estaba ahí.

-¿Edward? –Pregunte. Él se quito la máscara y esta vez fui yo la que jadeo sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Bella.

Los ojos me picaban, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿De dónde conocía la familia Cullen a Bella? Asentí en respuesta a Bella y baje la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ahora más que nunca quería salir de aquí.

-Vámonos, por favor… -Murmure.

-¿De dónde me conoces? No recuerdo haberte visto… -Me dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras.

-Vámonos… -Repetí de nuevo a Bella.

-¡NO! ¡No van a salir de aquí hasta que no me den una explicación! –Grito de nuevo Christian mientras tiraba de su pelo y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Basta! Deja de gritarle. –Gruño Bella.

-¡Entonces habla maldita sea!

-¡Tu a ella no le gritas, grandísimo idiota! –Grite dando unos pasos hacia el pero la mano de Bella me detuvo.- ¡Suéltame! No voy a permitir que te trate así.

-¡No! Por favor… -Suplico y se tambaleo un poco.- No peleen.

La sujete contra mi cuerpo, ella jadeaba en busca de aire. Mierda esto no iba bien. Christian y Edward dieron un paso hacia nosotras pero yo los detuve con una mirada.

-Vámonos de aquí. Esto no te hace bien cariño. –Le dije al oído y ella asintió.

¡Bien! Al menos había ganado una.

-No quiero incomodarlas pero Christian tiene razón. ¿Son gemelas o no? –La voz serena de Carlisle llego desde el fondo del despacho.

-No. –Respondí de manera monótona. Me preocupaba Bella, estaba muy pálida a mi lado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién eres cariño? –Esta vez fue Esme la interesada.

-Soy su prima, mi nombre es Anastasia Steele. –Le sonreí.- Hola, Esme.

Otro jadeo pero esta vez solo de parte de los Cullen. Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se lo pudiera creer.

Sostuve a Bella contra mi costado y la saque del despacho, me la lleve en dirección al jardín izquierdo, tenía que lograr llegar al auto antes de que ella se desmayara. Algunas de las personas con las que nos topábamos nos miraban preocupadas, otras no tanto.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y la apoye en el auto tomando su rostro en mis manos.

-¿Bella estas bien?

-No… -Su voz se entrecorto con un jadeo.- Llama a Matt…

Saco el celular de su bolsillo y me lo entrego. Busque el número y llame esperando que el tal Matt respondiera de prisa. Luego del tercer tono una voz un poco familiar atendió.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –De fondo se escuchaba la misma música de aquí.

-Por favor dime que esa música es en casa Grey. –Suplique.

-Por supuesto, nos vimos hace un rato. ¿Qué sucede?

-Ven al estacionamiento junto al jardín izquierdo. ¡Rápido! –Grite y colgué.

Dos gotas de sangre salieron por la nariz de Bella, seguidas de dos más. Ella se fue deslizando hasta caer de rodillas. No fui lo suficiente rápida pero al menos logre que no cayera más de ahí.

-¡Bella! –Grite mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella y la tomaba en mis brazos.- ¿Nena que tienes?

El sangrado no se detenía y Bella se había desmayado. La abrace contra mi pecho y presione la manga de mi vestido contra su nariz pero la sangre se colaba entre mis dedeos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Matt?

Apreté los ojos tratando de eliminar la imagen frente a mí pero cuando los abrí de nuevo Bella seguía ahí, flácida y con la sangre brotando de sus fosas nasales.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? –El grito de un hombre me hizo sobresaltarme.

-¡Por aquí! –Grite.

El hombre con ojos azules de antes apareció de entre los autos. Se detuvo en seco frente a nosotras y se me quedo mirando fijamente y luego bajo la vista a Bella.

-Ayúdame. –Pedí entre sollozos.- No deja de sangrar y se ha desmayado.

El reacciono y se agacho a mi lado, tomo a Bella en brazos y se incorporo.

-¿Tienes auto? –Asentí y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo.- Muy bien, conduce tú mientras yo la reviso.

Me levante y abrí la puerta trasera del mercedes de Bella para que Matt entrara con ella, corrí hacia la parte delantera pero cuando me fui a subir en el asiento del conductor una mano fría me detuvo.

-Yo conduzco, sube atrás con ellos. –Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa.

Le entregue las llaves e hice lo que me dijo.

Sabía que Edward conducía como un loco pero esta vez era aun más aterrador. Llegamos al hospital en menos de quince minutos. Matt se llevo a Bella en brazos mientras gritaba órdenes a las enfermeras.

Edward igual que la vez pasada ha estado con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros todo el rato mientras yo lloro, pero se ha mantenido callado.

-Tal parece que siempre terminamos en la sala de espera de un hospital. –Murmure tratando de distraerme.

-Esta vez la persona ahí adentro nos importa mucho, a los dos.

-¿De dónde conoces a Bella, Edward? –Necesitaba saber si lo que yo creía era cierto.

-Bella es… alguien importante. –Se limito a decir.

-Edward solo dilo, no importa ¿sabes? Tu y yo nunca fuimos en serio, quiero decir, solo salimos un par de veces y de resto todo fue por teléfono o e-mail. –Mis palabras destilaban dolor, tanto por Bella como por lo que estaba diciendo, mentía, me había enamorado de Edward, pero ella es más importante.

-La amo. –Murmuro. Él no me miraba.

Aspire profundamente y cerré los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Susurre entre dientes.

-Años…

-¿Así que si eres tu el que le hizo daño a ella hace años? –Apreté los labios para no gritar, el dolor se estaba transformando en odio.

-No fue a propósito. –Su cara se contrajo de dolor.- Tenía que hacerlo… por su bien.

-¿Por su bien? Si tan solo la hubieras visto… –Me levante del sillón exasperada y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.- Por Dios yo pase con ella gran parte de ese dolor, se estaba desvaneciendo frente a mí, era… era como si no le importara una mierda vivir…

-¡Detente! –Edward me tomo por los hombros, sus ojos estaban muy tristes.- No digas mas por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no siga? ¡Tú le jodiste la vida a Bella! –Me zafé de su agarre y retrocedí unos pasos. Las lágrimas caían en cascada por mis mejillas.- Y luego, me buscaste para joderme la vida a mí. ¿No es cierto? Dime… ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Joderme porque me parecía mucho a ella? ¿O acaso era una apuesta con alguno de los idiotas que tienes por hermanos? ¡Dime maldita sea!

Edward no me respondió, se quedo ahí de pie frente a mí con la mirada baja y una expresión dolida.

-¿Pueden bajar la voz? Estamos en un hospital. -Matt había vuelto.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? –Corrí hacia él y lo tome por la solapa de su bata médica.

-Ella está bien, gracias a Dios solo fue un susto. La dejare en observación por hoy pero necesito que tú la convenzas de hacer la terapia. –Me suplico con ojos turbios.

-¿Qué tipo de terapia? ¡Matt dime que tiene Bella!

El acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió tristemente.

-Es increíble cuanto te pareces a ella. ¿Ana, cierto? –Asentí.- Habla con ella, que te cuente todo. Te llevare a su habitación.

Me tomo de la mano y me encamino por los pasillos del hospital hasta el ascensor, subimos al sexto piso y allí luego de recorrer otros tres pasillos llegamos a la habitación _562_.

-Bella esta dentro, trata que no se agite mucho y por favor convéncela, ¿sí? Avísame cualquier cosa.

Asentí y él se fue. Abrí la puerta despacio, Bella estaba la cama en el centro de la habitación. Tenía una intravenosa en la mano izquierda, el conector del holter en la derecha y una gran mascara de oxigeno en la cara. Su expresión era serena, estaba muy pálida, la bata del hospital dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y pude ver que ya no era solo el moretón en forma de mano, unos más pequeños estaban en su antebrazo y mano derecha.

Entre en silencio y me senté en la silla junto a la cama, tome su mano derecha entre las mías y la bese con cuidado donde tenía el moretón. Mis ojos ardían de tanto llorar pero no podía evitarlo, Bella estaba mal muy mal.

Apoye mi cabeza en su cadera y coloque su mano en mi mejilla. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Si pudiera quitarle todo eso que tiene con un solo toque lo haría. Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y sostuve su mano pegada muy fuerte contra mi mejilla.

-Te amo Bells. –Murmure.

Bese su palma y cerré los ojos a la espera de que la persona más importante en mi vida despertara.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, aprecio mucho sus comentarios.

Besos! :)


	7. Verdades

_**Verdades.**_

La deslumbrante luz nívea de los fluorescentes me cegó de momento cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida, por las ventanas se podía ver el amanecer próximo, estaba acostada en una cama con barras. Las almohadas parecían ser lo único cómodo de ese lugar. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva, la muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Una máscara de oxigeno ocupaba gran parte de mi cara y era un poco molesto. Trate de levantar la mano para quitármela pero un peso sobre ella no me dejaba, baje la mirada y vi a Ana dormida sujetando mi palma contra su mejilla. Movió un poco la mano y le retire algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, ella se revolvió pero no se despertó.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí contemplándola, sus parpados estaban inflamados y muy rojos había lagrimas secas sobre su piel, detestaba verla así. Por eso no quería que se enterara, no me gustaba verla sufrir, no a ella.

Un suave toque de nudillos en la puerta hizo que Ana se sobresaltara y poco a poco se fue despertando. La puerta se abrió y Edward asomo la cara.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto.

Ana lo fulmino con la mirada y luego se giro hacia mí y negó con la cabeza. Mire a Edward que a su vez ignoraba a Ana y me miraba solo a mí. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿De dónde se conocían ellos?

-Claro, pasa. –Dije con voz ronca y amortiguada por la máscara. Pero el obviamente me escucho.

-¡Bella! –Me regaño Ana.

-No sé qué sucede entre ustedes así que quiero que me lo expliquen ya. –Exigí.

Me sentía cansada pero el oxigeno ayudaba un poco con ello.

-No hay nada que explicar, Bella. Solo que él ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no después de lo que hizo. –Volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Edward pero este ni se inmuto.

Alcé la mano para quitarme la máscara pero los dedos helados de Edward me atraparon la mano.

-No lo hagas.

Ladeé lentamente la cabeza y mire sus ojos negros, había tantos sentimientos reflejados en ellos, su frio toque me hizo estremecerme, era tan familiar pero tan lejano al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que decir, era consciente de que Ana nos estaba mirando pero yo no podía alejar mi mano de la suya ni la mirada de sus ojos. Mi corazón se acelero y el bip del holter incremento su ritmo con él. Edward fue el primero en reaccionar, soltó mi mano y se alejo unos pasos sonriendo de lado, mi sonrisa favorita.

-Hay cosas que no cambian. –Dijo mirando el marcador del holter.

-Supongo que no. –Murmure.

-Voy a la cafetería, si necesitas algo llámame o avisa a Matt, el mismo está llevando tu caso. Ya hablaremos luego. –Me dijo Ana mientras se levantaba, me dio un beso en la frente y camino hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se giro y miro a Edward duramente.- ¡No la alteres! Si le sucede algo te cortare las bolas y te las dejare de collar.

Y de ese modo mi sobreprotectora prima se fue. Mire la puerta con asombro, Ana no solía comportarse así. No era propio de ella.

-Tienes una gran defensora, muy vehemente. Es una chica fuerte. –Me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la silla que Ana acababa de dejar sola. –Se parecen mucho, y no solo físicamente.

-Lo sé, desde pequeñas somos muy unidas. –Murmure. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –Su ceño se frunció.

-Por haberte gritado antes.

-Bella, me lo merecía. –La voz de Edward sonó aparentemente calmada y amable, pero solo en la superficie.

-Ay, Edward… -Empecé a lagrimear y luego también a gimotear.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Era una reacción estúpida, no debería ni siquiera preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y delineo con el pulgar la orilla de un cardenal que me había salido ahí.

Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar el dolor que se iba acumulando en mi pecho.

_Te dejó porque ya no te quería Bella. Te lo dijo_.

Los recuerdos de ese día en el bosque cercano a la casa de Charlie, las ilusiones que llegaron luego, la dulce y suave voz de Edward en mi cabeza cada vez que hacia una estupidez. El dolor…

Todo me llego de sopetón, era abrumador…

Algo frio toco mi frente con el más suave de los roces. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza todavía.

Me tomó menos de un segundo darme cuenta de que, ya que ahora estaba irremediablemente loca, al menos podía aprovechar y disfrutar de las ilusiones mientras éstas fueran agradables.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y Edward aún estaba allí, con su rostro perfecto a sólo centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada.

-Lo hice para protegerte Bella. –Susurro bajito. Su voz se quebró cuando pronuncio mi nombre.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?–Su belleza seguía abrumándome. Me costaba pensar con claridad. Y esa pregunta debía ser más fácil. ¿No?

-En nada que fuera muy emocionante. –Parecía más relajado al responder esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve… cazando.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!

-No de esa manera Bella, estuve tratando de rastrear a Victoria. Y al parecer no soy nada bueno, hace años que le perdí la pista.

Un miedo frio me recorrió el cuerpo y se alojo en mi estomago.

-¿Vic-toria? -Titubee.

-Yo… -Inspiro hondo.- sin duda te debo mucho más que unas simples disculpas… -Sus palabras comenzaron a fluir de prisa y tuve que concentrarme para entenderlas.- No me fije en el desastre que deje atrás. Pensé que lo superarías deprisa, que no sufrirías. De haber sabido… de haber sabido que… Bella yo no quería herirte de esa manera, te amo tanto…

-¡Calla! Por favor, cállate. No quiero escuchar más, yo si te ame, a pesar de todo Edward yo si lo hice. Fui capaz de enfrentar tantas cosas por ti y eso no te importo, te fuiste sin mirar atrás. Te espere tanto tiempo deseando que volvieras, y tú… simplemente no lo hiciste. –Inspire profundamente para calmar el titubeo en mi voz.- Lo supere Edward. Me tomo tiempo pero lo logre, ahora soy feliz, o bueno lo era hasta que tú llegaste de nuevo. No puedo permitir que me dañes otra vez, no podría soportarlo. Di lo que tengas que decir y aléjate. Por favor.

-¿Por qué haces esto Bella? Me fui para protegerte… No tienes idea como lo he pasado yo todo este tiempo…

-Basta. –lo interrumpí.- ¿Y qué pasaría si hubiera _muerto_? Cuando te fuiste para "protegerme" hiciste todo lo contrario, me dejaste desprotegida, sola.

Me miro durante un largo momento antes de responder.

-¿De qué hablas? Bella eso es absurdo, te deje totalmente protegida en Forks. No había vampiros cerca que te atacaran…

-¿Y Victoria? –Lo volví a interrumpir.- ¿Qué me dices de Laurent? ¡De la manera como volvieron por mi y uno de ellos incluso casi logra matarme!

-¡¿Qué?! –Me miro estupefacto.

-Lo que dije Edward, Laurent volvió meses después de tu partida me dijo que Victoria lo había enviado a ver si yo estaba sola, ella me quería a mi no a ti. Ojo por ojo, pareja por pareja. –mi pulso se estaba alterando pero no me importaba necesitaba soltarlo todo.- Ella me quería matar a mi porque tu mataste a James. Cuando todo acabo y el ya no estaba fue ella quien personalmente volvió a Forks a matarme, me tomo desprevenida un día de camino a la escuela, no te voy a recrear la mente con detalles solo te diré que en serio casi logra matarme. ¿Dónde estabas tú protegiéndome en ese momento? Ella estaba jugando al gato y al ratón contigo para luego ir a por mí sin que tú lo notaras. Lo jodiste Edward… ¿no te das cuenta de lo grave que es todo eso? No es solo perdonarte el haberme herido sentimentalmente, es el haberme metido en tu vida para luego dejarme sola con los problemas, ¡Ella casi mata a Charlie! Yo jamás te habría hecho eso.

Las lágrimas caían en cascada por mis mejillas, mi respiración y latidos estaban acelerados. Necesitaba calmarme.

Me quite la máscara del oxigeno, extrañamente me sentía aun mas asfixiada con ella. Edward no respondió, mantuvo la mirada baja.

-No… sabía nada de eso. –Murmuro

Refunfuñe.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bella no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Sí, yo también.

-Espera, dijiste que Laurent no lo logro y que Victoria estuvo a punto. ¿Quién te salvo? ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Muertos. –Me limite a decir.

-¿Quién los mato? –Insistió.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ya todo termino. Hace años que todo termino. –Dije entre dientes.

-Por supuesto que me importa, ellos eran mi problema y tú lo eres. –Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se hacían cada vez más negros.

-Yo no soy tu problema, están muertos. Punto. No te ocupaste de ellos en su momento ahora ya no tiene porque interesarte.

-Maldición Bella… Dame un respiro. Sé que metí la pata al irme así, no sabía que Victoria volvería… -Sus labios se contrajeron al pronunciar su nombre.- No le preste mucha atención a ella en aquel entonces, no sabía que tenía un lazo tan fuerte con James. Sé que no es excusa suficiente por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso sola, y lo lamento tanto…

-Edward… -Pasee mis dedos por su mejilla, me detuve un momento en la comisura de sus labios y luego la deje caer.- Solo ya déjalo. Paso hace muchos años, yo lo supere. Olvídalo. ¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que es lo que más detesto de ser esto? –Su expresión era totalmente desolada.

-¿No poder comer chocolate? –Intente bromear.

-Tonta Bella. –Rió entre dientes.- Ya sabes que si puedo comerlo.

-Pero no degustarlo. –Me defendí.

Volvió a ponerse serio, su mano acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, baje la mirada a la máscara que mantenía entre mis manos tratando de no reaccionar a su toque.

-Bella… ya no hueles igual. –Murmuro.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que detestas? –Me reí.- "Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a _alguien_ que me diga como es mi aroma"

-Le cambiaste algunas palabras. -Sonrío.

-Tienes buena memoria.

-Eso dicen. –Su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie lo que tienes?

-¿A qué viene eso? –Me puse nerviosa.- No comiences tu también.

-Te lo dije, tu olor ha cambiado mucho. –Apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago y siguió acariciando mi mejilla.- No quiero que te suceda nada Bella. ¿Comenzaras el tratamiento?

-No. Y es un no rotundo. –Refunfuñe.

-Sigues igual de testaruda… -Me recordó.

-¿Para qué cambiar a última hora?

-¿Ultima hora? –Se levanto de golpe y me miro furibundo.- ¿Es eso Bella? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Por eso no haces la terapia?

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Me sentía como niña regañada.

-Isabella Swan, ¿en qué demonios estas pensando? –Gruño.

-No voy a morir, Edward. –Susurre.

-¿Entonces? ¿Un milagro sucederá? Leí tu historial Bella, te niegas a hacer la terapia y tampoco has buscado un posible donante.

-¡No tenias derecho a hacer eso! –Lo fulmine con la mirada.

¿Cómo pudo atreverse…?

-No lo tenía, de acuerdo. Pero quería entender porque habías dejado avanzar tanto la enfermedad. –Se acerco de nuevo a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus frías manos juntando nuestras frentes. -¿Por qué lo haces Bella?

-No quiero quedarme calva y fea, y tampoco quiero ser una carga para nadie. Si les digo a Charlie y Renée ellos sufrirán y no quiero eso. Ya he visto como esta Ana y eso me pone muy mal Edward. No quiero ver a mi familia sufrir, menos por mi culpa… -Mi voz se fue quebrando.

-Bella ellos no la pasaran bien, de acuerdo, pero tienes que darles la oportunidad de ayudarte a enfrentar esto. –Su frio aliento rosaba mi cara.

Cerré los ojos, no quería que me convenciera de nada.

-¿Y si no lo logro? –Susurre.- Si no gano ellos habrán pasado por todo eso en vano.

-¿Crees que no sufrirán cuando… _mueras_? –Pareció atragantarse con la palabra.

-Sera más fácil de llevar, no sufrirán por mucho tiempo. Lo superaran. Ya veremos…

-¡No, tu no! –Gruño.- Bella no decidas por los demás. Yo no… yo no lo superare, _nunca_.

-Querías que viviera como humana. Mírame, estoy siendo humana.

-¿Es por eso? –Se alejo un poco, abrí los ojos y él me miraba muy enojado.- ¿Quieres herirme deliberadamente por lo que hice?

-No, solo quiero enfrentarme a esto sola. Puedo hacerlo, tengo la fuerza…

-¡Entonces por favor escúchame Bella, no hagas esto! No te hagas daño a ti misma por evitarle un dolor a alguien más.

-Déjalo ya Edward… no voy a ceder. –Murmure jugando con la máscara en mis manos.

El me tomo el mentón y me hizo mirarlo. Se veía triste, desolado.

-¿Esto es un adiós, entonces? –Susurro.

-No lo sé. –Respondí con franqueza.

Edward me beso la frente y se alejo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Edward no te vayas! - Pedí.

-He estudiado medicina las veces suficientes como para saber en qué termina esto Bella. Y no quiero verlo, prefiero llevar conmigo un recuerdo totalmente diferente para toda la eternidad. –Me dijo aun de espaldas.

-Edward… lo lamento… -Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas de nuevo.

-No puedo vivir sin ti… -murmuro con voz rota.

-Ya lo has hecho…

-A duras penas… he sido un jodido fantasma todos estos años, preguntándome dónde estabas, si eras feliz, si estabas bien, si aun me… amabas. –Se giro y me dio una ligera sonrisa triste.- ¿Sabes? Hace años, estábamos de paso por Seattle de camino a Denali. Un día Alice compro el periódico por no sé qué cosa de una nueva colección de ropa, pero lo dejo olvidado sobre la mesa, yo estaba aburrido tratando de distraerme para no ir a Forks y verte así que tome el periódico y una gran foto en primera plana me anunciaban el fin de mis preguntas internas. Ahí estabas tú, tan hermosa, delicada y... ajena. Christian posaba a tu lado al igual que tú, muy sonriente. El pie de foto rezaba "_Christian Grey y su hermosa novia Bella Swan en la Inauguración de la nueva Editorial Swan-Grey_". Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza como un mantra y la foto se quedo tatuada a fuego en mi mente. Te veías tan viva, feliz, enamorada… Los demás no las vieron, desaparecí el periódico e insistí en largarnos de la ciudad cuanto antes. Quería alejarme de ti o terminaría confrontándote y no era lo mejor. No para ti.

Me quede atónita mirándolo, sus palabras no habían flaqueado, no estaba mintiendo. Recuerdo ese día, estaba tan emocionada por la editorial que Christian había insistido tanto en comprar para que yo la manejara… Lo orgulloso que estaba Charlie, los gritos de Jake insultando la billetera de Christian, los llantos de Renée… Las lagrimas que derrame en secreto extrañando a Edward a mi lado.

-¿Entonces tu sabias que yo estaba unida a los Grey? –Susurre.

-Sí, lo sabía. También sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se_ comprometieran_. Felicidades por cierto. –Su tono era amargo y destilaba veneno.- Albergaba un poco de esperanza de que no fuera así, hice que Carlisle trabajara aquí en este hospital. –Levanto las manos frustrado.- Para que Esme se hiciera amiga de Grace… Sabía que Mia y Alice se llevarían bien de inmediato… Solo quería acercarme a ti, pero no sabía que tú irías esa noche. No quería lastimarte Bella, esa _nunca _fue mi intención. Pero al parecer nada lo hago bien, ¿no? –Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Edward…

-No me esconderé, ni huiré. Mi corazón es libre Bella. Tanto para odiar…

Me miro con ojos llenos de sufrimiento, no debía ser así. El tenía que ser feliz. Sujetó mi cara firmemente entre sus manos de hierro, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté voltear hacia otro lado.

Detuvo sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

-Como para amar…

En ese momento su boca se poso sobre la mía y no pude evitarlo. No solo porque era miles de veces más fuerte que yo, si no porque mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Ese beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los otros que yo recordaba, lo cual me pareció bien, si luego iba a tener que pagar un juicio por el, por lo menos le iba a sacar todo el jugo posible. Así que le devolví el beso con el corazón latiendo me a millón y el sonido del holter llenando la habitación. Sus manos memorizaron mi cara, y durante unos segundos que me libero para que pudiera tomar aire susurro mi nombre.

Se aparto de mi cuando empecé a marearme, sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas el sonrió de oreja a oreja y se alejo completamente de nuevo en dirección a la puerta.

-_Hasta luego_, dulce Bella.

-Edward… -Lo llame, el se giro y me miro desconcertado.

_Gracias por permitirme volver a verte una vez más, mi dulce amor._

-Adiós. –Murmure.

Le sonreí y él se fue.

Toque mis labios que aun hormigueaban por el roce de hace unos instantes.

Me di cuenta que Edward no mostraba ninguna confusión en sus sentimientos, yo se que si hubiera actuado de la manera correcta hace años estas heridas no habrían surgido en mi corazón.

Aun siento la calidez de su _alma._

_._

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Edward se había ido el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, Ana luego de volver, ni me regaño por lo de Edward ni quiso hablar de nada. De hecho solo se limito a preguntarme si estaba bien de vez en cuando y a descansar apoyada en mi cuerpo. Me pareció extraña su manera de comportarse pero no quería hablar de eso. Ya había tenido bastante con Edward.

A las nueve de la mañana Matt pasó a verme y me dijo que ya me podía ir, le dio una larga mirada a Ana y luego se fue. Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

-¿Qué se supone que vestiré? No puedo colocarme de nuevo el vestido, de hecho no sé donde esta… -Refunfuñe.

-Anoche fui al departamento mientras estabas _ocupada_ y te traje ropa. –Señalo el bolso sobre el sillón.

No lo había notado.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada Annie? –Le tome el mentón y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo Edward? –Titubeo.

-Solo hablamos del pasado Ana. Cosas que necesitábamos decirnos. ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

-Del pasado también. –Gruño y camino hacia el sillón en busca del bolso.

-¿Pasado? –Inquirí.

-Lo conocí hace unos meses en el bar donde estábamos celebrando nuestra graduación, Kate se puso mala y él me ayudo a llevarla al hospital. Fin de la historia.

-¿Entonces porque lo odias tanto? –Había algo que no me estaba contando.

-¡Porque te hizo daño! ¿No te parece suficiente? –Grito tirando mi blusa sobre la cama, sus ojos, que seguían rojos, estaban comenzando a inundarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Annie… Si yo no lo odio, ¿por qué lo harías tú? –Me levante y camine a paso lento hacia ella, me dolían mucho los huesos.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y pegue mí frente a la suya.

-¿Qué no me estas contando? –Susurre.

-No soy la única callándose las cosas, Bella. –Gruño- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando teníamos siete y ocho años y tú te caíste en el jardín trasero en casa de Charlie? –Sonreí mientras asentía.

-No es raro en mí que me este cayendo siempre. –Bromee.

Ella me ignoro y continúo.

-Yo estaba arriba duchándome y sentí algo terrible aquí, -Sujeto mi mano y la coloco en su pecho, sobre su corazón- Supe que algo te había ocurrido, así que salí del baño y me envolví en la toalla y baje corriendo las escaleras, pero la toalla era muy grande y mi pie se enredo con ella y caí. Terminamos las dos con un yeso en la pierna. –Medio sonrió- Charlie casi se infarta.

-Creo que envejeció unos cuantos años ese día. –Coincidí.

-El punto es Bella, que yo siento que ahora mismo algo no está bien contigo, tengo esa misma sensación en el pecho. ¿Qué es Bella? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Conocía perfectamente esa sensación, yo también la sentía cuando algo no iba mal con ella.

Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abrace fuerte, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

-Leucemia… -Murmure con voz quebrada.

Ana jadeo y me abrazo aun más fuerte, mis costillas protestaban pero no les hice caso. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Saldremos adelante. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –El temblor en su voz solo me confirmo que yo no era la única que estaba llorando.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando teníamos quince años y nuestros padres nos alejaron? –Pregunte.

Ella se alejo un poco y me miro a la cara. Tomo mi mano derecha y la junto con la suya a la altura de nuestras caras.

-Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. –Dijimos al unisonó.

-Mientras estemos juntas todo ira bien. -Completo ella.

* * *

La vida se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Saben? Disfrútenla.

Espero sus Reviews. Besos :)


	8. ¿Vivirías por mí?

_**¿Vivirías por mí?**_

Una semana ha pasado. Una semana eterna sin saber de Christian, se fue a Nueva York justo después de la fiesta para no sé qué evento de no sé qué cosa…

He hablado escasamente con Taylor, quien es el que siempre responde mis llamadas al celular de Christian, y me ha asegurado de que él está bien y volverán pronto. Lo extraño, necesito hablar con él, disculparme por tantas cosas, hacer que él se disculpe por otro tanto más. Aun no estoy del todo segura de contarle lo de mi enfermedad pero sé que si no lo hago él lo notara, Ana y Matt prácticamente me obligaron a comenzar con la quimioterapia y he estado asistiendo varios días, que, por cierto, no es nada agradable.

Íbamos de camino al departamento después de pasar el día en la editorial arreglando todo y presentando oficialmente a Ana como la nueva Presidente Editorial sustituta mientras yo me tomaba unas _vacaciones_.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Christian se moleste cuando se entere pero sinceramente ¿Cómo contarle mis decisiones sobre la editorial si esta evitándome deliberadamente? Supongo que eso será otra discusión que agregar a la lista para cuando el vuelva y eso si es que se digna a hablar conmigo.

Jamás espere una actitud así de él. Entiendo que este molesto por lo del jueguito de las gemelas y porque he hablado con Alice pero no tiene sentido que siga dándole largas a todo esto.

Me duele su lejanía, que sea tan frío y duro _conmigo_. Conozco sus problemas, hemos tratado de superar todo _juntos_ durante estos años pero tal parece que no soy la única que no dejo del todo el pasado atrás. Christian sigue peleando con sus monstruos internos.

-¿Bella? –Me gire para ver a Ana, tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No… -suspire-. Lo extraño, Annie.

-Volverá, Bella. Y si no lo hace yo misma voy a buscarlo. –Sonrió maliciosamente.

-A veces das miedo. –masculle.

Apretó mi mano y sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo a veces. –Le advertí.

Hizo una mueca.

Justo en ese momento Sawyer detuvo el auto frente al edificio y Ana sin esperar se bajo del auto y me tendió la mano.

-Ven conmigo. –Sonrió.

-Ana estoy cansada no inventes nada por favor… -Suplique.

-Sé que la quimio te deja agotada y también sé que ha sido un día de mierda Bella, pero justamente por eso, ven.

-Ana… -Proteste.

-Calla y ven. –Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a bajar de la SUV.

El atardecer vestía de naranja el cielo y enrojecía el horizonte, un contraste de luz y sombra que podía darle un estado de ánimo diferente a cada persona, a mí solo me hacía sentir tristeza.

Camine hacia la playa hipnotizada por la gama de colores que se reflejaban sobre el mar, mis tacones se hundían en la suave arena, así que no fui mucho más allá.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y frote con mis palmas la piel que dejaba al descubierto mi vestido, la brisa marina era cálida pero la fiebre que estaba comenzando a subir en mi cuerpo no me dejaba sentirla así.

Ana me rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro. Comenzó a susurrar despacio y acompasado con voz arrulladora.

_Despojarse de aflicción,_

_Cuando el corazón le duele,_

_Sin que la razón apele_

_O le imponga condición._

_A la tristeza cancele,_

_Rumbo al amor sanador…_

_Rescatando del dolor,_

_La esperanza que consuele…_

_Horizonte abrumador,_

_Cuya belleza conmueve._

_Cuando la esperanza llueve,_

_Oscurece con fulgor._

_Y Cuando el día renueve,_

_En maravillosa luz,_

_La vida pierda su cruz_

_Y el dolor se torne leve._

_En radiante tragaluz,_

_Vive el corazón soñando,_

_Los temores alejando,_

_Con valiente contraluz…_

_La felicidad al mando,_

_Es amiga y compañera._

_Con su palabra certera,_

_La vida va renovando._

_A todo aquel que la quiera,_

_Le regala una sonrisa,_

_Aliento de fresca brisa,_

_Dulzura imperecedera…_

_Derramándose sin prisa,_

_Irriga de amor los sueños._

_Disponiendo mil empeños,_

_La alegría es su divisa._

_Atardeceres risueños,_

_De cielo aterciopelado,_

_Cuando el ser entusiasmado,_

_Goza de dulces ensueños._

_De tierno brillo dorado,_

_Se reviste el horizonte,_

_Majestuoso luce el monte,_

_De esperanza coronado…_

-Es un hermoso poema… -Murmure.

-Quiero que dejes de estar tan distante y triste Bella, lo vamos a lograr no te dejare sola en esto. –Suspiro-. Y sé que Christian por más idiota que sea tampoco te dejaría sola si lo supiera.

No respondí, si comenzábamos a hablar de Christian terminaría llorando.

-Le pedí un favor a Sawyer. –Anunció con tono más alegre.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –Me gire entre sus brazos para verla y ella sonrió ampliamente. Me veía venir alguna estupidez. –Annie…

Ana me ignoro y le hizo una señal a Sawyer que se mantenía sentado en el asiento del copiloto en la SUV de cara a nosotras, el se giro y presiono algún botón y la música comenzó a sonar un poco fuerte desde la camioneta para que nos pudiera llegar hasta donde estábamos.

-La original es en español, le pedí a un amigo que la versionara a ingles… -Murmuro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunte desconcertada.

-Quiero que le prestes atención a la letra.

Ana tomo mi mano y me guió hacia el agua, en el camino dejamos los tacones, el agua estaba tibia y las olas eran mínimas. No entendía que íbamos a hacer pero debía tener cuidado o pescaría un resfriado rápidamente por mis defensas tan bajas.

Ana nos detuvo cuando el agua nos llegaba a la cintura.

-Se que has estado yendo a terapia porque Matt y yo prácticamente te arrastramos ahí. Pero necesitamos que pongas de tu parte. Escucha la canción las veces que sea necesario Bella, quiero que llores y dejes salir todo lo que sientes. Deja que el agua se lleve ese dolor. –Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Pero a cambio quiero que me prometas que no lo harás más, no te rendirás y que lucharas con toda tu fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo el significado tan profundo de sus palabras me hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Asentí y la abrace fuerte.

La canción estaba comenzando de nuevo, decidí prestarle atención a la letra para saber de que hablaba.

_La vida tiene tu nombre, mujer de las mil batallas. _

_La fuerza de tu mirada, con el valor no se esconde. _

_Hay que plantar la esperanza en el lugar donde duele, _

_Para que crezca bien fuerte, en el miedo que acompaña. _

_Y sigues tan bonita como ayer, no se despeina el alma. _

_Un pasito más, que si se puede, _

_Uno y otro más, mujer valiente. _

_Lo que diga está de más, ya sé que quieres gritar _

_Y no te sientas sola, _

_Contigo estoy… _

-Annie… -Solloce.

-Shhh…. –Me arrullo entre sus brazos. –Tranquila, no te dejare sola.

_Todas las luces del mundo, iluminan tu vereda. _

_Y cada herida la llenan con el amor más profundo. _

_Pero si la noche es larga y sientes que estas perdida, _

_Recuerda mi melodía que te quiere y acompaña. _

_Y sigues tan bonita más ayer, no se despeina el alma. _

_Un pasito más, que si se puede, _

_Uno y otro más, mujer valiente. _

_Lo que diga está de más, ya sé que quieres gritar _

_Y no te sientas sola, _

_Contigo estoy…_

_Confía__ en ti, eres única._

_._

_._

_._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy cansada, me dolía terriblemente el cuerpo y tenía fiebre. De seguro fue el rato que pase con Ana en la playa, debí haber pescado un resfriado. Literalmente.

Las puertas corredizas del balcón estaba abiertas, la brisa marina hacia bailar las cortinas en un relajante vaivén. A lo lejos el cielo tenía un tono rosa pálido y las gaviotas daban los buenos días con un chirriante canto. Tener un departamento junto a la playa era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Pero lamentablemente nada de eso fue lo que me despertó, Ana no estaba a mi lado, en alguna parte del salón su voz se escuchaba tensa, parecía molesta. Una segunda voz le discutía acaloradamente y supe entonces cual era el problema.

_Christian ha vuelto_.

.

_-No, no puedes pasar a verla, ella está dormida y necesita descansar._

_-Tú no me vas a impedir ver a Bella, apártate Anastasia._

_-¡Que no!_

.

Mi corazón de un vuelco en mi pecho. Christian de verdad está aquí, ha vuelto.

Me quede helada a la espera de una respuesta de Christian pero esta nunca llego. Estaba segura de que Christian no había dado el brazo a torcer y ese silencio era preocupante.

Minutos después escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego tres pesados pasos. Quería tanto girar mi cara y mirarlo, el simple hecho de saber que estaba en la misma habitación que yo me hacía sentir tan feliz… Y aun así no lo hice, el estaba muy enfadado conmigo y yo sabía que por más que quisiera alargar la felicidad no podía. Teníamos que hablar.

-Lo siento. –Murmure.

Giro mi cabeza y lo veo, lleva un esmoquin y el extremo de su pajarita sobre sale del bolsillo delantero. ¿Aun estaré soñando?

No, de verdad está aquí, de pie a unos pasos de la cama donde yo estoy acostada, tan guapo, imponente y amenazante como siempre. Su mirada es fría y el corazón me da otro vuelco. Lo extrañe tanto…

-¿El que, Isabella? –Me dice con frialdad.

Espera una respuesta lo sé, pero ahora que lo tengo aquí, frente a mí no sé qué decirle. Sigue mirándome impasiblemente.

_¿Qué fue lo que me pregunto? Oh, sí._

-Todo. –Murmuro cohibida.

Esta tan enojado.

-Has vuelto… -Le digo con tono más alegre.

-Eso parece.

Hago uso de la poca fuerza que tengo para levantarme y sentarme apoyada en el espaldar de la cama. El me mira con el ceño cada vez mas fruncido.

-¿Hace cuanto? –Pregunto.

-Poco.

-Sigues furioso. –Casi no puedo hablar, me siento asfixiada.

-Furioso… -Bufa- No, Bella. Estoy mucho más que furioso.

Me tomo un momento para respirar profundo tratando de no ser muy obvia.

-Eso no suena bien…

El sigue mirándome impasiblemente, no responde. Un silencio sepulcral se cierne sobre nosotros. Todo es cada vez más difícil, la brecha se va abriendo cada vez más, separándonos entre sí.

_Oh, Christian… ¿Qué nos sucedió?_

-Supongo que te enteraste de lo que hice en la Editorial. –Le digo en tono neutro, creo que es lo mejor por donde comenzar.

-Por eso estoy aquí. –Su tono es cada vez más gélido.

_Ha vuelto por la Editorial y no por mí…_

Mi pecho comienza a doler terriblemente, me siento aun mas asfixiada, él está siendo el Christian que una vez conocí, el Christian que no siente nada por nadie.

-Necesitaba a alguien de confianza que se ocupara de la Editorial cuando yo no este. –No puedo llorar gracias a la promesa que le hice a Ana, pero si me puedo enojar.- Si no te gusta la decisión, bien, propón tú a alguien y si veo que de verdad puedo confiarle algo tan importante lo colocaremos. ¿Te parece?

-¿No crees que debiste consultarme primero antes de tomar una decisión como esa en _nuestra_ Editorial? –Gruñe.

-¿Cómo mierda te voy a consultar las cosas si me has estado evitando deliberadamente? ¡Te he llamado y tú no atendías, siempre tenía que hablar con Taylor! –Grite.

Me estaba alterando demasiado debía calmarme o esto no iría bien. Mi pecho cada vez se sentía más contraído y se me hacia mas difícil respirar. Estaba jadeando.

-¿No podías decirle a él?

-¡No! ¡No podía Christian porque eso es un tema que debo tratar contigo no con tu jefe de seguridad! –Me sentía mareada.

Aparte las mantas de mi cuerpo, doble las piernas y coloque la cabeza entre las rodillas eso ayudo un poco. Inspire y aspire lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percate de que la cama se movía, pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

Christian estaba sentado junto a mí. Me miraba fijamente con expresión preocupada.

-Christian por favor… solo vete, viniste a hablar eso y ya está. Déjame sola. –Murmure aun jadeante.

-¿Qué tienes? –Se limito a responder.

-Nada.

-Isabella no pienso repetir la pregunta una vez más.

-Muy bien, entonces no lo hagas.

-Tienes moretones en los brazos, estas demasiado delgada y las sombras bajo tus ojos se pueden ver a cierta distancia. No me digas que no tienes una mierda cuando estoy viendo cómo te desmoronas frente a mí. –Gruño.

Tenía que evitarlo, corrí mi cuerpo hasta la orilla de la cama y probé mis fuerzas antes de ponerme de pie. Camine tambaleándome hasta el baño, mis huesos dolían con cada paso que daba, las piernas me estaban fallando.

Unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron firmemente. Levante la mirada y vi la cara de Christian a centímetros de la mía.

-Estoy bien. –Mentí.- Solo fue un mareo.

El no respondió, tensó la mandíbula y me ayudo a llegar al lavabo. Retrocedió y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Christian estoy bien, no necesitas quedarte aquí. Vete, supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer. Tu traje me dice que te escapaste de alguna reunión_ importante_.

_Por favor vete… vomitare en cualquier comento como cada mañana… ¡VETE!_

El enarco una ceja en respuesta. Enterré la cara en mis manos totalmente frustrada, no se iría, era demasiado terco.

Estaba comenzando a marearme de nuevo, hoy había amanecido más débil que nunca ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Un sudor frio recorrió mi cuerpo y mi coordinación se fue a la mierda, perdí el equilibrio y me fui de espalda.

Christian volvió a reaccionar a tiempo y me sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo. Mantuvo mi espalda contra su pecho.

-¿Qué-mierda-tienes-Isabella? –Gruño entre dientes.

Lo mire a través del espejo, su rostro era una mezcla de confusión, preocupación y enojo. Me gire entre sus brazos con cuidado de no rozar ningún moretón para no lastimarme, enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspire su delicioso aroma, me sentía tan bien ahí, protegida. Si perdía a Christian perdía mi pilar más fuerte.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, que en sí no era mucho.

_No sirve de nada seguir negando lo evidente..._

-Leucemia. –Murmure casi para mí misma, pero Christian escucho.

Su cuerpo se tenso, hundí aun más mi cara en su cuello y afiance mi agarre, no quería ver su reacción.

Espere los gritos, los regaños, tal vez el rechazo pero nada llego, al contrario el silencio reino en todo el departamento.

-Di algo por favor. –Suplique con voz rota.

Christian apretó su agarre a mí alrededor y me sostuvo totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, escuche su acelerado corazón dando golpes contra su pecho. No quería alejarme de él pero su silencio me obligo a hacerlo. Me zafé de su agarre y apoyándome en el lavabo pude mirarlo con detenimiento.

Tenía la piel muy pálida, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos, ellos eran aun más expresivos que nunca. En ellos se veía la tristeza, el enfado, la desolación, el miedo… y algo más que no supe que era.

Las nauseas hicieron acto de presencia y tuve que tambalearme rápidamente hacia el váter, devolví todo lo que hacía cenado.

Tal vez esa cosa que yo no veía se terminaría convirtiendo en _asco_.

Esto era demasiado, ¿Por qué se quedaba a ver esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y me dejaba sola de una vez?

Tire de la cadena y baje la tapa para sentarme en ella, sentía un frio por todo el cuerpo, y los oídos me estaban pitando de nuevo. Apoye los codos en las rodillas y sobe mi cuello con las manos.

-Vete. –Murmure con voz ronca.

Mi garganta escocía y limitaba aun más mi voz.

Vi las piernas de Christian estáticas en el lugar donde lo había dejado, le tomo unos minutos más reaccionar y otros más encontrar su voz.

-¿Has estado tragándote toda esta mierda tu sola? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo me lo has ocultado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Me grito.- ¡Respóndeme Isabella!

Su grito me hizo dar un brinco, levante la mirada y estaba totalmente furioso, me aterraba verlo así tan enojado.

-Yo… -tartamudee.- no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

-¿Entonces nadie lo sabe? –Gruño

-Solo Ana y… Matt. –Murmure.

-¡¿Matthew lo sabe y no me dijo nada?! ¿Hace cuanto Isabella?

-Por Dios Christian deja de gritar, mi cabeza duele. –Me queje.- Si, Matt lo supo desde el principio, pero no te enojes con él, no te lo dijo porque yo se lo pedí.

-¿Hace cuanto? –Exigió saber.

-Seis… meses. –susurre.

-¿_Seis meses_? –Jadeo.- Tienes seis meses callándote esto… -Comenzó a caminar por el baño de un lado a otro mientras tiraba de su pelo.- Seis meses…

Se detuvo y me miro fijamente como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Hace seis meses que te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo… -Susurro.- Ahora lo entiendo… Yo diciéndote que necesitaba que dieras más en la relación y tu tenias algo más importante de que preocuparte…

-¡No! No es así Christian. –Mi voz estaba rota.- Yo quería, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque me asustara como la mierda la idea del matrimonio quería estar contigo.

-¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto en aceptar?

-Porque no quiero ser una carga para nadie. -Solloce

-¿Una carga? –Bufo- Bella tu jamás serías una carga para mi, mucho menos si estas enferma. Yo jamás pensaría algo así de ti.

-Precisamente Christian. Me mantendrías a tu lado _solo_ por eso.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! –Grito frustrado.- ¡Te amo! ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir que te mantendría a mi lado solo porque estas enferma? ¿Uh?

-¡No quiero que me veas morir! Mierda, entiéndelo. –Grite de vuelta.- Te puedo apostar lo que quieras que hace unos minutos querías terminar conmigo y ahora como lo sabes te quedaras, ¿No es así? No soy una manipuladora Christian. Si me ibas a dejar hazlo, puedo con esto yo sola.

El me miro con los ojos fuera de órbita como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.

-Bella estas siendo absurda. –replico con frialdad.

-Solo niégalo Christian…

-No tengo que negar ni aceptar nada Isabella. Yo no pensaba dejarte, mierda aun estoy molesto por todo lo que has hecho pero tiene que pasar algo más grande que unas simples discusiones para alejarme definitivamente de ti. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada? ¿No confiabas lo suficiente en mí como para ser digno de saber algo tan importante como eso?

-Confió en ti. –Asegure.- Pero no confío en mí.

-Explícate.

_De acuerdo, aquí vamos…_

-Acabo de comenzar la quimioterapia. Sé que debí comenzarla a penas me entere pero no quería, la enfermedad me va jodiendo poco a poco. La quimio me deja calva, sin fuerzas, con dolores, y muchas cosas más, eso habría hecho que tú te enteraras más rápido. No confío en mí lo suficiente como para aguantar todo eso Christian… tengo miedo de no soportar esto y que el resultado sea peor. No quiero hacerte sufrir con mí… con mi _muerte_.

Un sonoro jadeo fue la única respuesta que escuche de él.

-¿Te acabas de comenzar a tratar? –Gruño.

_Mierda…_

-Sí, tuve una… pequeña recaída la noche de la fiesta de Mia y Ana se entero, prácticamente me obligo a comenzar la terapia. –Murmure.

-¿Tenemos todo el dinero del maldito mundo y tú no lo usaste para tratarte con los mejores especialistas solo para que yo no me enterara? ¿Sabes lo que me duele saber que estas así por mi culpa? –Me pregunto con la cara desencajada por el horror.

-¡No dije que esto sea tu culpa, maldita sea Christian deja de cambiar mis palabras! –Grite desesperada.- Y no tome tu dinero porque no quise.

-¡¿Ahora me estás diciendo que no quieres vivir?! –Grito muy furioso.- Por Dios Isabella, ¿no tienes sentido de la supervivencia?

_Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes._

-Parece que no. –Murmure.- Christian deja de gritar mi cabeza explotara.

El respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el baño con las manos puestas a jarra sobre la cintura.

-Si pudiera azotarte lo haría, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacerlo por todas esas estupideces que dices. –Gruño entre dientes.

-Lo sé.

-Cuando te cures lo hare, y créeme que lo disfrutare Isabella. –Amenazo.

No le respondí, no tenia respuesta para ese "cuando te cures".

Me levante con cuidado y fui hasta el lavabo, luego de lavar mis dientes me enderece y mire a Christian a través del espejo. Se había detenido y estaba parado detrás de mí. Me miraba atentamente como esperando algo.

-No voy a caerme Christian, los mareos pasan luego de que vomito. –Le explique, con voz tranquila.- ¿Puedes salir un momento?

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

Un ligero sonrojo subió a mis mejillas, de haber estado bien estarían ardiendo.

-Necesito… ducharme. –Murmure avergonzada.

El levanto las cejas sorprendido y creo que vi un fantasma de una sonrisa.

-¿Me estas corriendo del baño para ducharte?

-Ajam… -_Dios mío, solo vete_.

-No me iré.

Esta vez la sorprendida fui yo.

-Christian por favor…

El me ignoro, se giro y abrió la llave de la bañera y la dejo correr para que se llenara.

-Christian no creo… -comencé.

-Calla.

Colocó algunos de los aceites en el agua y un poco de gel, espero que se llenara lo suficiente y cerro la llave. Se giro hacia mí y sonrió.

-Ok, gracias. Ya puedes salir. –Dije un poco nerviosa.

El no responde se acerca a mí y me desnuda con eficiencia a pesar de mis protestas, teniendo especial cuidado con la camiseta por los moretones de los brazos, cuando ve los de mi torso su ceño y sus labios se fruncen pero no dice nada. Me ayuda a entrar en la bañera, se quita la ropa en un tiempo record antes de sentarse detrás de mí y me apoya contra su cuerpo, me abraza durante mucho rato mientras el agua caliente nos rodea relajándonos.

-¿Habrías preferido que no viniera?

-No, me encanta que hayas venido. –Murmuro mientas juego con sus manos.

-Bien. –Me da un beso en el cuello, parece aliviado.- Aunque no lo creas a mi me encanta haber venido, a pesar de todo esto. –acaricia con cuidado un moretón en mi abrazo.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí. Creo que tomare decisiones apresuradas en la editorial con más regularidad.

Su cuerpo se mueve u poco y sé que está riendo. Bien, así esta mejor.

-No lo creo nena, tu ya no trabajaras más, no por un tiempo y creo que yo tampoco. –Dice, de nuevo impasible.

_Oh, no…_

Me alejo de él y me giro apoyándome en mis manos a los lados de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¡¿Qué?! –Espeto.- Christian quiero seguir al pendiente de algunas cosas, es cierto que no iré a la editorial pero al menos déjame ayudar con algo desde casa.

-No.

Refunfuño.

El no me hace caso. No quiero discutir de nuevo con el pero al parecer es algo imposible.

-Christian estoy enferma pero no atada a una cama. Voy a trabajar.

-Ya lo veremos. –Dice, sonriendo a penas. -Y me gustaría atarte a una cama.

Tira de mis muñecas rompiendo mi equilibrio y caigo sobre su cuerpo. Su ataque me toma desprevenida, el me mira un momento y luego sonríe ampliamente complacido por mi reacción.

-Si mal no recuerdo usted no me ha saludado como se debe señorita Swan. –Murmura.

-Yo no fui la que desapareció y luego llego muy cabreada. –Lo acuse.

-Aun estoy molesto por muchas cosas así que no te conviene tocar ese tema.

-No eres el único aquí que está molesto por muchas cosas, Grey.

Libero una de mis muñecas de entre sus manos y le salpico agua, exasperada.

Me mira arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me has salpicado?

-Sí. –Respondo de manera valiente.

-Ay, señorita Swan. –Me agarra de las caderas y me sube a su regazo, el movimiento hace que se derrame agua por todo el suelo.- Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente por hoy.

Me planta una mano a cada lado de la cabeza y me besa apasionadamente. Se apodera de mi boca sin darme oportunidad de protestar. Gimo en sus labios, el necesita esto para sentirme cerca, lo sé. Hundo mis dedos en su pelo, amarrándolo a mí, y le devuelvo el beso diciéndole que yo también lo necesito. Gruñe y me toma colocándome a horcajadas, arrodillada sobre él, con su erección debajo de mí. Se echa hacia atrás y me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes y lascivos.

-No quiero hacerte daño, nena. –Murmura preocupado.

Sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-Tú no me lastimarías Christian.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. –Le susurro.

El me monta en su miembro, despacio, deliciosamente despacio… entrando hasta el fondo… observándome mientras me toma.

_Oh, Dios. Como lo extrañe_.

Gruño, cerrando los ojos, y saboreo la sensación, la absoluta penetración. Él mueve las caderas y yo gimo, inclinándome hacia delante y descansando mi frente en la suya.

-Te amo, Bella. –Murmura con voz ronca.

Sonrió ante el giro que dio la situación.

Me aferro a la bañera, y haciendo uso de mi limitada fuerza comienzo a moverme, subo y luego bajo despacio mirándolo fijamente. Él me observa con la boca entreabierta, la respiración entrecortada y la lengua entre los dientes. Resulta tan… excitante. Estamos mojados y resbaladizos, me inclino y lo beso. Él cierra los ojos, tímidamente subo mis manos a su cara y le acaricio las mejillas, sin apartar mi boca de la suya. Le gusta y a mí también. Nos movemos al unisonó.

Tirándole del pelo, le echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo beso más apasionadamente, gimo en su boca. Él empieza a moverse más de prisa sosteniendo mis caderas. Me devuelve el beso. Somos todo bocas y lenguas húmedas, pelos revueltos y balanceo de caderas. Todo sensación. Empiezo a reconocer la deliciosa contracción, acelerándose. El agua gira a nuestro alrededor, formando su propio remolino, un torbellino de emoción, a medida que sus movimientos se vuelven más frenéticos mi cuerpo hace una ligera protesta por el esfuerzo pero la ignoro.

-Eso es nena, déjalo ir. –Jadea

Y me corro, el orgasmo me arrasa, un clímax turbulento y apasionado que me devora entera. Christian me estrecha contra su cuerpo, enrosca los brazos en mi cintura y se corre el también.

-¡Bella! –Grita.

.

.

.

Dos horas después estamos vestidos y secos, envueltos en una suave manta en el suelo del balcón mirando el mar.

Christian lleva rato tarareando una suave melodía, no la reconozco pero aun sin letra me da la sensación de que es hermosa.

-¿Qué canción es? –La curiosidad me puede.

-Se llama Hero, no logro recordar de quien es. –Me explica.- Por alguna razón la letra vino a mí hace un rato mientras te ayudaba a vestir.

Frunzo el ceño y giro mi cabeza para verlo.

-¿De qué va?

-¿Mmm?

-Estas algo distraído.- Sonrió.- Te pregunte de que iba la canción, la letra.

-¿Me está pidiendo que le cante señorita Swan? –Sonríe, avergonzado.

-¿No cantarías para mí? –Trato de parecer ofendida.

-No he cantado nunca para nadie que no sea yo mismo.

No respondo, tengo un pequeño secreto. Lo he escuchado cantar un par de veces. Sus brazos se aprietan a mí alrededor y pega su boca en mi oído y susurra:

-Déjame ser tú héroe...

Se quedo callado un momento y luego comenzó a cantar, la voz de Christian es suave, melodiosa, totalmente hermosa.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar,__  
__a erizar de frió tu piel,__  
__a quemar que se yo, tu boca,__  
__y morirme allí después._

_.  
__Y si entonces,__  
__temblaras por mí,__  
__lloraras al verme sufrir,__  
__ay sin dudar, tu vida entera dar,__  
__como yo la doy por ti._

_._

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe,__  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios,__  
__y salvarte a ti mil veces,__  
__puedes ser mi salvación._

_._

_Si supieras,__  
__la locura que llevo,__  
__que me hiere__  
__y me mata por dentro__  
__y que mas da__  
__mira que al final,__  
__lo que importa es que te quiero._

_._

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe,__  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios,__  
__y salvarte a ti mil veces__,__  
__puede ser mi salvación._

_._

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte__  
__una vez más, mira que al final,__  
__lo que importa es que te quiero._

_._

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe,__  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios,__  
__y salvarte a ti mil veces,__  
__puede ser mi salvación._

_._

_Quiero ser tu héroe.__  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios.__  
__Porque salvarte a ti mil veces,__  
__puede ser mi salvación__  
__puede ser mi salvación._

_._

_Quiero ser tu héroe…_

Me gire y lo abrace enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Christian me devolvió el abrazo y no dijo más nada. Estuvimos otro rato así, el silencio solo era quebrado por el romper de las olas y el pasar de los autos.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Dejaras que te ayude? –Pregunto con recelo.- ¿Qué busque a los mejores especialistas?

-Christian… Matt lo está haciendo bien.

-No me basta, Bella. No quiero perderte.

Suspire frustrada, sabía que no lo dejaría nunca. Levante la mirada.

-¿Sí te digo que si dejaras el tema?

-De momento. –Dice negando con la cabeza y sonriéndome.

-De acuerdo, busca a quien quieras. Solo hazme un favor.

El frunce el ceño y adopta una actitud cautelosa.

-Depende de cuál sea.

-Llegado el… _momento_. No te derrumbes. Eres mi pilar más fuerte, si tú te dejas caer yo también lo hare.

-¡Bella no te sucederá nada! ¿Por qué esta empeñada en que será así? –Masculla, procurando sin éxito no sonar enfadado.

-He aprendido que no sirve de nada seguir negando lo evidente. –Murmuro- Está muy avanzada Christian.

-Bella… -Toma mi rostro en sus manos y me acaricia las mejillas.- _¿Vivirías por mí?_

Sus ojos tienen la tristeza plasmada en ellos y su expresión es desolada.

_Oh, Christian…_

-Haré cuanto esté en mis manos. –Le doy un ligero beso en los labios y le sonrío.- Te amo.

Él me devuelve una frágil sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Bella.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos, apoye mi cuerpo en el suyo y continúe mirando el mar.

_Me siento muy agotada, sé que no queda mucho tiempo._

* * *

La canción que Ana le dedica a Bella se llama _Mujer de las Mil Batallas_ de Manuel Carrasco, un cantante español, él escribió esta canción en homenaje a las 8 historias representadas por palabras que tienen como objetivo la lucha contra el cáncer.

La canción que Christian le canta a Bella es_ Hero_ (Héroe) de Enrique Iglesias.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Espero el capítulo llene sus expectativas sobre la reacción de Christian que, básicamente, era lo que más esperaban.

Las/os quiero, gracias por sus reviews y hermosos comentarios.

xx


	9. ¿Hermanas?

_**¿Hermanas?**_

Fui una idiota al salir sin celular y sin dinero. Juraría que fueron las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Christian lo que me hizo salir tan deprisa del departamento. Temía por Bella, no quería que tuviera una recaída como la de la noche de la fiesta, y sinceramente Christian era experto en hacer salir de sus casillas a todo el mundo.

Me mantuve cerca del edificio por tres motivos: Uno; no tenía dinero para ir a ningún lugar, dos; debía mantener un ojo en Bella, tres; si caminaba muy lejos la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento no me dejaría llegar a tiempo al edificio.

Estaba sentada en la arena viendo como dos niñas jugaban con su pequeño perro por la orilla de la playa. Se veían tan tiernas, Bella y yo nunca pudimos tener un perro, siempre que nos veíamos era en verano en casa del tío Charlie y, a su madre y a la mía no les gustan las mascotas.

Ver a esas niñas tan unidas, tan parecidas… me hizo pensar en que sería de mí si no convencía a Bella para que cambiara de opinión respecto a su enfermedad. Sabía lo obstinada que podíamos llegar a ser, pero mierda si yo perdía a Bella… no, eso no podía pasar, no _iba_ a pasar jamás.

-¿A qué se debe el destierro? –Una voz suave y malditamente conocida vino desde alguna parte a mi espalda.

Me tense y el enojo hizo acto de presencia en mí.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –Pregunto

-Es un país libre. –Dije con voz fría.

El se sentó a mi lado y estuvo en silencio un rato. Trate de ignorarlo pero la verdad era un poco difícil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si buscas a Bella está ocupada con _su novio_.

Edward se quedo unos minutos en silencio. _Genial_, lo herí.

-Quería hablar contigo, en el hospital no fue el mejor momento. –Le mire y parecía muy dolido.

-Solo dilo y vete. –Gruñí.

-Ana yo… -se detuvo y suspiro como buscando las palabras adecuadas.- No me acerque a ti porque te parecías a Bella, confieso que en un principio fue muy impactante ver el parecido y… bueno, _todo_. Pero eres una buena chica, hay cosas en ti que ni tu gemela tiene.

-Ella no es mi gemela, ya estoy harta de repetirlo a todo el mundo.

-Te equivocas, hay similitudes entre Bella y tú que van más allá de un simple parecido físico. Confía en mí, lo sé.

_Me he perdido._

-¿De qué hablas? –él de verdad parecía saber algo más.

-Quiero ayudar Ana. Pero te necesito. –Suplico.- En ti esta el que Bella se cure.

-¿En mi? –Lo mire muy sorprendida.- Edward ya estoy haciendo _todo_ lo que puedo, cuido de ella, la llevo a terapia, intento que luche, pero es difícil. Bella es muy testaruda y está convencida que de nada servirá todo esto.

Mi voz se quebró.

-¿Estás segura de que has hecho todo? –Pregunto.

-¡Escúpelo ya! –Grite.- si sabes de alguna forma que ayude a curar a Bella y yo puedo hacerlo, _lo __haré_.

-Necesito que te hagas unos exámenes. –Sonrió.

-¿Exámenes? ¿Para qué?

-Pruebas de ADN, Ana. –Explico, aun sonriente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi médula puede curar a Bella? –Pregunte incrédula.- Oye amo a Bella, y sé mejor que nadie que nos parecemos muchísimo pero ¿tener la misma cadena genética? ¡Somos primas no gemelas! ¿Cuándo lo van a entender?

-Cuando tenga esos resultados en mis manos, pero créeme estoy seguro de que _son_ _hermanas_, no primas. –Aseguro muy serio.

_¡AJA! ¿Y cómo lo sabe?_

-Ok, de acuerdo. Hagamos los exámenes. Quiero ayudar a Bella pero sé que esto también ayudara a callar esas estupideces. –Me levante de un salto y me sacudí la arena de mi trasero.- ¿Vamos? Pero tú conduces, deje todas mis cosas arriba en el departamento y no tengo ánimos de volver mientras ese idiota controlador siga ahí.

El sonrió ampliamente y tuve que apartar la mirada, era tan hermoso que abrumaba. No quería que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse por alguien que no me amaba.

Edward se levanto en un movimiento mucho más ágil que el mío y se dirigió a su camioneta. ¿Cómo es que con semejante cuerpo y tamaño se movía de esa manera tan elegante? Lo cierto es que hasta Emmett se movía así. Debía ser algo de familia.

De camino al hospital ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y yo trate de mantener mi mente lejos de él, tenía que dejar de amarlo. Una hermosa pieza de piano se repetía una y otra vez. Me enfoque en las notas para tratar de distraerme pero no reconocí a ningún compositor en ella. Extraño, creí conocer a por lo menos los más famosos.

-¿De quién es la pieza? –La curiosidad pudo conmigo.

-Es una nana. –Se limito a decir.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Apreté los labios y gire mi rostro hacia la ventana.

-Es mía. –Murmuro.- Al menos la compuse yo.

-¿Músico? –Le mire sorprendida.- Nunca me contaste eso.

-Hace años que no compongo nada. Ya no es nada.

_¿Años? ¿Acaso…?_

-¿Por qué? –Necesitaba saberlo.

-Ya llegamos. –Anuncio.

-Estas siendo evasivo. –Murmure y baje del auto.

Edward obviamente no me escucho. ¿Si tanto había amado a Bella porque mierda la dejo? Estoy segura de que esa pieza era para ella, comenzaba muy romántica, destilaba amor en cada nota pero terminaba muy triste. En cierta forma era hermosa. Si según él aun la _amaba_ y escuchaba esa canción una y otra vez no era difícil sacar conclusiones, que fue hecha con amor… para Bella.

-Estoy segura de que le habría gustado, de haberla escuchado. –Le dije mientras caminábamos por el hospital.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se giro hacia mí y parecía realmente confundido.

-¿Te distraes con facilidad, no? – Suspire al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.- La nana, Edward. A Bella le habría encantado si se la hubieras mostrado.

-La ha escuchado. –Murmuro de nuevo un poco distante.

¿Acaso tanto le había dado en que pensar?

-¿Cómo supiste que era para ella?

-Eres fácil de leer cuando se trata de Bella. Lo acabo de notar. –Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Creí conocer a los… -Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.- El caso es que tú ya no pareces herida, no como la vez pasada. Pensé que para poder hacer esto tendría que seguirte un tiempo antes de que me escucharas… y aquí estas.

_Estúpido arrogante sabe que me duele verlo._

-Bella siempre estará primero para mí que cualquier cosa, incluso que un chico. Si de verdad puedo ayudarla hare lo que sea, pero ya te dije no somos hermanas, su padre es mi tío, nos parecemos y ya. Punto. Respecto a ti, ¿Qué creías, que iba a pelear con Bella por ti? ¿O que te estaría siguiendo para que me quisieras? -Detuve los pasos y lo encare.- Escucha Edward, lo que paso entre nosotros no fue nada, ya te lo dije antes. Me dijiste que no me buscaste porque me pareciera a Bella. Bien, dejemos todo el rollo hasta ahí. No quiero que Bella sepa porque te conozco en realidad. Le di una vaga explicación de que me ayudaste con Kate en el bar pero más nada. No le diré y tú no le dirás. Ya ha sufrido suficiente por ti como para agregar que saliste con su mejor amiga y prima.

Él asintió en silencio con expresión cautelosa.

-A todas estas, ¿a dónde vamos, Carlisle trabaja ahora aquí? –Pregunte un poco más tranquila.

-Y yo también. –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndome por el hospital de nuevo.

-¿Médico? Ya veo que no hay mucho que supiera de ti. –Refunfuñe.

Edward no respondió y yo no hice amago de continuar hablándole. Me llevo al laboratorio donde al comienzo me opuse a las agujas pero tuve que dejar que me sacaran sangre.

Estábamos en su consultorio esperando que trajeran los resultados, el trabajaba en algunos informes de sus pacientes y yo estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando el cielo, ya había comenzado a llover y las gotas chocaban contra el cristal armoniosamente.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia? –Pregunto desde su puesto.

-No.

-¿Entonces nunca has ido a Forks?

-Iba un mes cada verano con Bella, hasta los catorce… Mi madre y el tío Charlie tuvieron un problema y nos vimos obligadas a separarnos. No he vuelto a Forks desde entonces. –Dije de manera distraída.

-Aun así no entiendo porque nunca supe de ti.

Me gire y lo vi observándome detalladamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Bella y tú parecen ser muy unidas y si me dices que lo fueron hasta los catorce, ¿porque ella nunca me hablo de ti?

-Cuando yo tenía catorce. Bella es un año mayor que yo, -Le corregí.- a los quince yo iba a pasar el verano con ella pero mi madre se opuso a que fuera a Phoenix y luego cada año nos fuimos distanciando más hasta que ya no hubo comunicación entre nosotras. Fue un tiempo difícil para ambas, creo. –Le mire acusatoriamente.- La volví a ver cuando me inscribí en la universidad, compartimos departamento con Kate hasta que Bella se graduó hace dos años, era muy buena estudiante y logro salir antes. Ella no estaba muy bien al comienzo. Puedes imaginar _porque_…

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y yo sonreí.

_Si imbécil, Bella sufrió por tu culpa_.

-…Pero a pesar de que Christian no sea santo de mi devoción cuando Bella lo conoció todo fue mejorando poco a poco. No sé que hizo pero la mierda funciono, ella sonreía, salía con Kate y conmigo, y luego poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotras y pasando más tiempo con él. Nunca la vi derramar una sola lágrima por él hasta esta semana. El no había estado y con todo lo del comienzo de la terapia y la ausencia de Christian ella no había estado muy bien. Sí ese idiota no está en este momento arreglando las cosas con ella juro que yo misma lo mato… -Gruñí. Suspire profundamente para relajarme.- Edward si quieres ayudar con lo de la enfermedad de Bella, hazlo. Pero por favor mantente alejado, no quiero que Christian discuta con ella de nuevo, por lo menos no mientras este así de débil, las discusiones le afectan mucho.

-No me gusta ese tipo. –Un gruñido casi aterrador salió desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Arquee una ceja. ¿Qué fue eso? Parece un animal.

-A mí tampoco me agrada. Pero si en sus manos está la felicidad de Bella lo soportare.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, Edward se levanto y abrió. Una enfermera que al parecer había levantado demasiado sus pechos y agitaba mas las pestañas que las alas de un colibrí le entrego un sobre tardando demasiado cuando sus manos se rozaron. Edward la ignoro y se concentro inmediatamente en el sobre.

-Esto es patético. –Dije al parecer no muy bajo porque la chica me miro mal.- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no ves que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta?

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Su voz era chillona y destilaba veneno.

Mire a Edward quien a su vez me miraba con expresión divertida. Volví mi vista de nuevo a la enfermera y le sonreí cruzándome de brazos.

-Su novia, así que fuera de aquí. –Mentí aunque se sintió bien descargar mi ánimo con alguien.

Su rostro excesivamente maquillado se torno pálido y sus ojos y mandíbula se abrieron al máximo. Dio media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo, no aguante mas y solté una sonora carcajada.

-¿Enfrentas eso a diario? –Le pregunte aun riendo.- Debe ser agotador tener tantas _cosas_ como esa detrás de ti.

Edward se rió conmigo y se acerco tendiéndome el sobre.

-Lo iba a revisar yo, pero creo que es mejor que lo leas tú. –Me dijo ignorando completamente el tema de la enfermera.

Tome el sobre con manos temblorosas y saque la hoja cuidadosamente doblada que estaba en su interior.

Habían tres cuadros con gran variedades de números de los cuales yo no entendía absolutamente nada, justo debajo de él estaba el resultado; el mundo dio un vuelco y se detuvo abruptamente mientras mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

_**INDICE DE FRATERNIDAD TOTAL (IF TOTAL): 680987**_

_**PROBABILIDAD DE FRATERNIDAD: 99,99985%**_

_**RESULTADO: Gemela semi-idénticas.**_

-Dime que estoy leyendo mal… -susurre- dime que Bella y yo no somos hermanas… no puede ser, mis padres… el tío Charlie…

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, perdí fuerza y deje caer la hoja de mis manos. Estaba segura de que me desmayaría en cualquier momento pero no me importo. Edward me sostuvo contra su cuerpo y decía algunas cosas de las cuales yo no escuchaba nada, sus labios seguían moviéndose pero un pitido fastidioso en mis oídos no me dejaba escucharle.

Mis padres… Si Bella y yo somos hermanas, ¿quiénes son en realidad nuestros padres? ¿Charlie y Renée o Carla y Franklin? ¿Hubo una estúpida aventura entre Carla y Charlie? ¿Por eso que mamá… Carla, no me dejo ir nunca a Phoenix? ¿Tenía algo que ocultarle a Renée?

Mi cerebro formulaba miles de preguntas por segundo haciendo que mi corazón doliera cada vez más.

_Gemelas semi-idénticas… Los ojos, con razón nuestros ojos no son iguales… Pero tiene que ser imposible, Bella es un año mayor… ella no puede ser mi hermana… no de esa manera._

El sonido poco a poco volvió y la vista se fue aclarando aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? –Pregunte con voz ronca.

-Te dije que hay similitudes entre ustedes que van más allá de lo físico.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Me tomo de la cara y me hizo mirarle, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy serio.

-Esto te sonara extraño pero podría apostar de que _piensan_ igual, no te puedo explicar cómo pero es algo que sé y… su olor es tan _idéntico _que podría causar problemas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Pensar igual? ¿Nuestro _olor_? –Creo que estaba entrando en una crisis de nervios.

Me aleje de él y me apoye en el marco de la ventana donde había estado hasta hace un rato. Sujete con fuerza mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento.

-No quiero asustarte Ana. –Murmuro con voz suave.

-¡Entonces dime de qué mierda hablas! –Grite.

-Mi oído y mi olfato son algo más sensibles que los tuyos eso es todo. –Se encogió de hombros, estaba totalmente tranquilo.

_Este hombre vio muchas películas de pequeño. Superhéroes, apuesto._

-Aja… y luego me dirás que tu vista y velocidad también son diferentes, incluso puedes volar, o caminar por las paredes, ¿no? –Respondí sarcásticamente.- ¡Esto es totalmente ridículo!

-Y ahí me demuestras que piensas igual que Bella, ¿Pensaste en Spiderman?

Fruncí el ceño, no pensé precisamente en él pero…

-Tomare ese silencio como un sí. –Su sonrisa se ensancho.- Te digo desde ya que la Kriptonita no me hace daño.

Su buen humor está haciendo que el mío cada vez sea más oscuro.

-Eres un maldito idiota. –Murmure molesta.

-Ana, sé que todo esto es muy fuerte…

-No me digas…

-…pero ahora solo debes pensar en Bella, -continuo, ignorando mi comentario sarcástico.- tú médula la salvara. Luego, quizás algún día te cuente quien soy yo en realidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que toda esa mierda es cierto? –Ahora me estaba asustando.

-Ana por favor… ahora no. La salud de Bella importa más, créeme.

-Sé que la salud de mi hermana importa más… -Comencé a gritar pero me detuve al notar como había llamado a Bella.

Tape mi boca con una mano y mire a Edward asustada.

-No se lo puedo decir… ella no lo puede saber, no aun… -Dije aun con la mano en mis labios.

-¿Cómo haremos entonces? ¿Le dirás que encontraron un donante anónimo y ya? Bella no es tonta, lo sabes.

Edward tenía razón pero el shock que esto causaría a Bella iba a ser mucho peor de lo que causo en mí, podía hacerle daño y lastimarla no era la idea.

-¿Cómo se hace el trasplante? –Pregunte cuando una idea cruzo mi mente.

-Se extrae la médula del hueso de tu cadera y se le coloca a ella por vía intravenosa, créeme que notara todo cuando vea una bolsa de sangre atada a su brazo por medio de una aguja. –Refunfuño.- Sin mencionar que Bella odia las agujas…

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿En que estas pensando? –Me miro dudoso.

-Mañana Bella tiene que venir a consulta… tal vez si le inventamos algo y la sedamos… -Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por el consultorio.- ¡Ags! Si tan solo ella no fuera tan terca, todo sería más fácil.

-Ana, calma. –Me tomo de los hombros desde mi espalda y me hizo parar.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si Bella no se deja hacer el trasplante? ¡Tengo miedo Edward!

Apoye mi espalda en su pecho y respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Edward me abrazo y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien, si de verdad no crees poder convencer a Bella habla con… Christian, -Pude notar el odio al pronunciar su nombre.- Tal vez él te ayude. Lo único que importa es poder lograrlo.

-Yo no quiero hablar con el, me pone nerviosa. –Murmure sin darme cuenta de lo que decía en realidad.

-¿Nerviosa? –Me hizo girar y mirarlo de frente.- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Na-nada… -Tartamudee.- Es solo que es muy intimidante si se lo propone.

-¿Intimidante? –Bufo.- Ana yo puedo dar más miedo, _créeme_. Si no quieres hablar con él yo lo haré.

Una imagen mental de ellos dos "hablando" llego a mi mente y creo que entre en pánico de solo imaginar cómo terminaría esa lucha de titanes…

-¡No! –Grite nerviosa.- Yo lo haré.

-Ana…

-Edward en serio, yo puedo hacerlo. Solo tengo que controlarme para no terminar molesta con él.

Edward enarco una ceja no muy convencido pero lo dejo correr.

-Debo irme deje mi celular en el departamento, Bella debe estar preocupada. Sí es que ha tenido tiempo de si quiera notar que no estoy…

-Te llevare. –Recogió la hoja con el resultado de los exámenes y me la tendió.- ¿Qué harás con esto?

Si lo llevo conmigo corro el riesgo de que Bella lo vea, _mi hermana_…

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos de nuevo, esto es tan emocionante y doloroso a la vez.

-Guárdalo tú, no le digas a nadie.

.

.

Media hora después Edward aparco su Volvo frente al edificio, no era tan tarde pero los autos de Christian y sus guardaespaldas no estaban por ninguna parte, ya se fue… gracias a Dios.

-Tienes mi número, llámame cuando hables con él, o si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré… -Me gire hacia él y le sonreí.- ¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

No le respondí de inmediato, me quede mirando sus ojos, volvían a ser negros, ¿tenía eso algo que ver con lo de su olfato y oído o solo me estaba jugando una ridícula broma? Había unas ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos, pero ahora sabiendo que era médico no me parecía tan extraño que no durmiera. También estaba eso de que su piel siempre era muy fría y las veces que salimos él nunca comió nada por su dieta…

-Gracias. -Murmure.- Por todo.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y salí de ella. El frió de la noche me golpeo, titirite. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en la ventana sonriendo.

-Voy averiguar que eres… Creo que puedo lograrlo sola.

Le guiñe un ojo y corrí hacia el edificio, tuve suerte de que una señora iba saliendo a pasear a su perro y me sostuvo la puerta abierta para que yo pasara. Antes de dejarla cerrarse mire hacia la Volvo y Edward aun estaba mirándome medio divertido, medio preocupado. ¿Tan malo es que yo lo averigüe? Estoy segura que no es un chico malo, ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto? Me despedí con la mano y deje que la puerta se cerrara.

Subí los escalones a paso lento, ¿Cómo haré para entrar? Es cierto que no son pasadas las nueve, pero Bella suele agotarse pronto y se duerme temprano. Torcí el gesto, no sé cómo hacer para no despertarla.

-¿Señorita Steele? –La voz de un hombre me sobresalto, no había notado que ya llegue a nuestro piso.

Era uno de los guaruras de Grey.

-¿Sí? –Dije cautelosamente.

-El señor Grey noto que usted no se llevo su llave y la señorita Swan ya está dormida, para no incomodarla me pidió que la esperara y le entregara esto.

Me tendió mis llaves. ¿Cómo es que él siempre lo sabe todo?

-Gracias, supongo. –Dije mientras tomaba mis llaves.

-Buenas noches. –Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se fue.

Es guapo, rico, poderoso, intimidante, dominante, amargado y sobre todo un obseso del control. Christian Grey ¿puedes ser algo más?

Abrí con cuidado la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas a acepción de la lámpara junto al sofá, cerré y deje la llave guindada en él llavero de pared, me dirigí a la habitación la puerta estaba entre abierta. Bella dormía tranquilamente en la cama abrazada a la almohada, el sonido de su respiración llenaba la estancia, le estaba costando un poco respirar.

Me quite los zapatos y los jeans con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no podía buscar una pijama o darme una ducha, su sueño estaba muy ligero últimamente la despertaría de inmediato.

Me recosté con cuidado a su lado y abrace mi almohada tomando la misma posición que ella tiene, mirándola fijamente pude notar cosas que antes no, unas ligeras pecas cubren sus mejillas y nariz, la vena que pasa justo por su pómulo se hace cada vez más visible por su palidez, sus parpados están un poco inflamados y su labio inferior es mas relleno que el superior.

Nos parecíamos tanto… ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vimos?

_-¿Nunca has pensado que podríamos ser hermanas Annie?_

_-¿Hermanas? Bella, ya nosotras lo somos._

_-Lo sé, pero de sangre… ya sabes misma mamá y eso._

_-Bella no… sé que decirte. Es cierto que si nos parecemos mucho y no solo físicamente pero también hay cosas que nos diferencian, por ejemplo… ¡Ya se! ¡Nuestros ojos! Mira, los tuyos son un café adorable y los míos de un azul intenso._

Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

_-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando teníamos quince años y nuestros padres nos alejaron?_

_-Tú eres yo y yo soy tú._

_-Mientras estemos juntas todo irá bien._

Oh cariño… ¿Cómo fuimos tan ciegas durante tantos años? Lo cierto es que la única diferencia son nuestros ojos y que yo suelo ser más ruda que tú mi tierna y dulce _hermana_…

Te protegeré con mi vida Bella. No te perderé ahora que te encontré de verdad. Voy averiguar quién nos separó, quienes son nuestros padres, porque aun viviendo con dos familias nos mantuvieron unidas… todo Bella, te lo prometo.

Bese su frente con cuidado, Bella se removió un poco.

-¿Annie? –Dijo con voz ronca.

-Shhh… ya estoy aquí, duerme. –Acaricie su mejilla.

-Estaba preocupada. –Dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Me… distraje un poco. Duerme.

-No te vuelvas a ir sin el teléfono, promételo. –Su ceño estaba fruncido se veía tierna tratando de estar molesta cuando en realidad posiblemente aun estaba dormida.

-Lo prometo. Ahora descansa.

-Te quiero Annie.

Mi pecho dolió al escucharla, ¿Cómo podre ocultarle que somos hermanas en realidad?

-Yo también Bells, mucho… -Murmure con voz rota por las lagrimas.

Bella no me respondió, su respiración volvió a ser acompasada aunque seguía haciéndolo con más esfuerzo del normal, tengo que hacer todo esto rápido. Si lo que debo hacer es mentirle a mi terca y pesimista hermana lo haré, la atare a una cama si es posible, pero salvare a Bella cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

.

¿Me merezco un perdón por la tardanza? He estado un poco mal de salud y no pude actualizar rápido, lo lamento.

Se que no es mucho pero, ¿Recomendarían la historia?

Gracias por sus reviews y hermosos comentarios, espero los nuevos con ansias.

xx


	10. Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo

_**-Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo.**_

_**-Aunque tú no quieras. Te voy a proteger con mi vida.**_

_._

Ana y yo estábamos en una de las SUB de camino al hospital, Christian ayer hizo correr a Andrea y Angela averiguando quienes eran los mejores especialistas y luego llamándolos para decirles que Christian Grey los necesitaba y no aceptaría un no. Ya no había vuelta atrás en esta locura, estoy segura de que de alguna manera la prensa terminaría enterándose y con ello mis padres.

-¿Annie? –La llame haciendo que se girara hacia mí.

-¿Si? –Respondió mirándome con ternura. De nuevo.

No respondí, ayer Christian me dijo que ella se fue luego de discutir con él y llego muy tarde, estoy segura de que no soñé eso. ¿Dónde estuvo y porque ahora se comporta tan extraña?

-¿Por qué desde que nos levantamos me estas mirando así?

-¿Cómo? –Frunció el ceño.

_¿De verdad no lo nota?_

-No lo sé, estás muy extraña.

-No es nada Bella, -sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Anastasia Steele te conozco muy bien, dime que sucede.

Ella no respondió, bajo la mirada y tomo mi mano manteniéndola en su regazo entre las suyas. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con ella, era como si no quisiera separarse de mí, no dejaba de tomarme de la mano o de mirarme de esa manera que te dice "te quiero mucho pero no te puedo decir". Me dijo que paso el día de ayer en la playa pero yo sabía que era mentira había llovido un buen rato y ella ni siquiera estaba resfriada. A Ana se le daba bien mentir pero no a mí.

No pregunte mas, si ella no quiere contármelo no insistiré. Había un poco de tráfico, me apoye en la puerta y baje la ventanilla, estaba cayendo una ligera llovizna y el aire estaba frío, me gustaba, en momentos así recordaba Forks y como lo odie al principio pero al parecer el amor cambia incluso eso. Solo me faltaba volver a verlos una vez, solo quería verlos una vez más antes de que esto se pudiera peor pero no he sabido más nada de Edward desde que hablamos en el hospital hace una semana. Tal vez de verdad no quiere volver a verme luego de enterarse de lo que tengo… Apuesto que ya se fueron de la ciudad, de nuevo.

Taylor freno en un semáforo en rojo, los carros se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor esperando que cambiara de luz. Mientras miraba la lluvia caer una camioneta Volvo negra se coloco a la derecha bloqueándome la vista que tenia. El conductor estaba a mi altura pero los cristales eran muy tintados como para ver quién iba en el interior. Mi corazón por alguna estúpida razón comenzó a latir más de prisa y los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo alojándose en mi estomago.

_¿El destino de verdad existe?_

-¿Que sucede? –Ana al parecer noto mi nerviosismo.

No le respondí. El cristal de la ventana bajo lentamente, de seguro el dueño noto mi expresión al ver solo un _estúpido_ Volvo más, con los cristales muy oscuros y de seguro no albergaba en su interior a un vampiro. Tal vez solo llevaba a un mafioso o alguien que detestaba el sol, ¿y si tenía una resaca muy fuerte? Yo elegiría un auto así.

_Estas siendo ridícula, Bella. _

Mire al frente y fije mi vista en la nuca de Sawyer, quien iba en el asiento de copiloto. Podía sentir la mirada procedente desde el otro auto, mordí mi labio fuerte y trate de no dejar que lo notaran. Los segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que sentí la SUB comenzar a moverse de nuevo, solté una bocanada de aire aliviada pero la curiosidad no me pudo más y mire hacia la Volvo.

Mi corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó la latir muy rápido. Edward estaba sonriendo de lado y tenía un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Acabo de perder una apuesta conmigo misma.

_¡Mierda!_

Taylor acelera por la interestatal 5 alejándome de Edward y su manera de ponerme nerviosa con solo una mirada. Subí el cristal de la ventana y apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Ana. Trate de normalizar mi respiración pero era un poco difícil.

-Aun te afecta. Mucho. –Susurro Ana, quien seguía acariciando mi mano con ternura.

Levante la mirada y ella tenía una expresión picara pero estaba luchando fuertemente por no dejar notar algo más. ¿Qué es?

-Solo es la impresión de volver a verlo después de tantos años, me acostumbrare. –Mentí.

Giro los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas Bella.

Trate de ignorar su tono, algo le preocupaba, algo le molestaba y algo más la tenia triste. ¿Desde cuándo Ana me oculta cosas? Eso me hizo molestar, se supone que entre nosotras no había secretos.

Llegamos al hospital y Taylor estaciono en la entrada, Sawyer salto a abrir mi puerta, baje y Ana me siguió.

-Taylor, quédate conmigo. –Ordene.

-Señorita. –Asintió y le entrego las llaves a Sawyer.

Camine hacia el interior del hospital a paso lento pero fuerte, no estaba débil y los mareos ya habían pasado por hoy, o eso espero. Llegamos al ascensor y Taylor, quien se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato a mi lado, lo llamo. Ana estaba unos pasos por detrás de nosotros, pero ni siquiera me preocupe en mirarla.

Cuando el ascensor llego, esperamos que se vaciara y luego Taylor mantuvo las puertas abiertas para que nosotras entráramos, marco nuestro piso y cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrarse una mano lo impidió.

Edward sostuvo la mano en el lugar del sensor de las puertas mientras Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle entraban en él. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso ante su presencia. Una vez todos adentro se acomodaron hacia el fondo y yo me corrí mas hacia Taylor que se mantenía impasible junto a los botones.

Justo en este momento odie dejar que Ana sujetara mi cabello en una coleta alta. Hubiera podido usarlo como escudo para cubrir mi rostro. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

-Es de mala educación mirar así a una persona, creí que con tantos años lo sabrías. –Dije en tono frío y sin fijar mi vista en él.

La única respuesta que recibí fue la musical risa de Rosalie. Extraño.

El ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso y una vez más Taylor sostuvo la puerta para nosotras, Ana salió primero.

-¿Señorita? –Taylor me tendió la mano libre y yo la tome apretándola fuerte.

Él me devolvió una mirada preocupada. Mire a Carlisle y le sonreí.

-Saluda a Esme de mi parte y dile que me perdone el haber sido tan mal educada en aquella ocasión, las circunstancias me superaron.

No espere respuesta, tome el codo de Taylor y salimos del ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerraran me gire y mire a Edward. Tenía nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

_Malditamente hermoso_.

Cuando sentí el calor subir por mi cuello mire al frente y seguí caminando.

_¿Qué carajos, Bella?_

_._

_._

Christian nos esperaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas, Matt estaba a su lado y platicaban en voz baja. Otros tres hombres y una mujer estaban sentados revisando unos papeles. Matt fue el primero en visualizarnos, nos sonrió e inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo. Christian se giro y por la manera en cómo me miro podría apostar que ni siquiera hubiera notado que Taylor estaba a mi lado si no fuera porque mi mano se aferraba a su codo. Ana desapareció antes de que yo saliera del ascensor. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

Christian le frunció el ceño y Taylor muy amablemente se zafó de mi agarre y desapareció de la sala.

-Isabella. –La voz de Christian acaricio mi nombre lentamente mientras pegaba su frente a la mía. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Me encogí de hombros, no sabía si decirle "bien" o "igual" así que preferí callar.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, sus ojos se enfocaron por un momento en el lugar y el ceño se hizo aun más profundo pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sus labios atraparon los míos uniéndonos, en un beso voraz. Mi rostro se estaba sonrojando, él no suele besarme tan intenso delante de la gente. Cuando me libera acaricio mi mejilla con ternura pero su rostro estaba tenso.

Se endereza y me toma de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo de forma posesiva.

-Buenos días doctores Cullen. Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí. –su voz es fría.

Doy un respingo ante eso, cualquier duda respecto a porque la reacción de Christian se disipa. Como puedo, luchando contra sus brazos me giro y veo a Edward y Carlisle de pie en la puerta. Carlisle permanece impasible mientras Edward tiene una expresión digna de su raza y parece estar debatiéndose entre degollar o no a Christian. Esto no es bueno.

Miro de nuevo a Christian quien a su vez esta muy enojado y le lanza miradas acecinas a los vampiros de pie en la puerta.

Dios mío, ¿pero es que nadie puede estarse tranquilo solo un momento?

-¿Christian? -Acaricio su mejilla tratando de llamar su atención, lo logro. Bien.- ¿Me presentas a los médicos?

Mi posesivo novio no me suelta, me encamina hacia la mesa donde están los demás quienes han dejado los papeles a un lado y tienen su atención puesta en nosotros. ¿Lo vieron todo?

Matt sonríe y niega con la cabeza divertido, él ya sabe que es típico en Christian esa actitud.

-¡Hola Matt! –Le sonrió y me libero del brazo de Christian para poder abrazarlo.

-¡Hola Bella! –Me devuelve el abrazo con ternura.- Me alegra verte tan bien… -Mira a Christian y en broma suelta:- Si tú no hubieras vuelto créeme que yo mismo te habría matado.

-Eso si yo no me aviento antes del Charlie Tango. –Le responde él.

Par de tontos… Giro los ojos.

Christian me mira con los ojos ardientes, bingo.

-¿Y bien? –Le pregunto tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Ven. –Me toma de la mano y me guía hacia donde están sentados los demás médicos.-Él es Mark Ryder.- Señalo a un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años con una barba blanca que le ocupa gran parte de su cara y de ojos azules.

-Un placer Srta. Swan. –Me dijo con una gruesa voz.

-Él es Anthony Baker.- Señalando al hombre a la derecha de Mark, ojos negros que hacen un gran contraste con su rubia melena. No puedo evitar compararlo con Carlisle cuando tiene sed. Quien ya ha tomado asiento al otro extremo de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

-Señorita Swan. –Anthony sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

-Él es Robert Adwood. –Christian señala al último hombre en la mesa y el más joven, moreno de ojos verdes, parece latino pero su apellido lo niega por él.

-_Encantado_ de conocerla. –Sonríe ampliamente. Si, es latino.

-Y ella es Dianne Hall. –Una mujer de larga cabellera negra, tez blanca y ojos azules que extrañamente no tiene su vista puesta en Edward o Christian si no que me mira fijamente a mí.

¿Alguien me explica por favor?

-Es un_ placer_ conocerla al fin, señorita Swan. –Sus ojos de recorren de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué mierda?

La miro con ojos como platos. Doy gracias a Dios estar usando unas medias negras bajo mi falda Stradivarius para cubrir mis moretones o esa mujer me las estaría comiendo con la mirada.

-Encantada. –Murmure sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Christian retira una silla a la cabecera de la gran mesa y me ayuda a tomar asiento ahí más el no se sienta, se queda de pie detrás de mí con una mano puesta en mi hombro. Miro fijamente mis manos mientras juego con la orilla de mi falda, todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa, Edward y Christian en la misma habitación lanzándose miradas matadoras y una mujer que no deja de mirarme.

_Necesito vacaciones…_

-Creo que ya todos saben el punto de esto. Así que quiero soluciones, no peros ni mucho menos negativas. –Dice Christian con voz fuerte y clara.

Intento ponerme de pie pero su mano me sostiene en mi lugar.

No quiero escuchar esto…

-Según el informe clínico de la señorita Swan, su enfermedad aun está en la etapa donde puede ser tratada por quimioterapia o recibir una médula sana. –Dice Mark.

-Pero tal parece que acaba de comenzar la terapia y se ha negado a buscar un donante. –Agrega Robert en forma de regaño.

-Sí no quiere decirle a sus familiares, ¿Por qué no recurre a un Alotrasplante? –Dice Dianne con voz sedosa.

Muy bien si la tipa quería mi atención lo ha logrado.

-¿Alotrasplante? –Decimos Christian y yo a la vez.

-Así es, aunque es más complicado porque los rechazos del alotrasplante pueden ocurrir con frecuencia ya que el donador tiene un diferente tipo de HLA que el receptor, el cual puede provocar una respuesta inmune contra el alotrasplante, esto debido a diferentes mecanismos de reconocimiento de las células o HLA extraño, entre estos mecanismos se encuentra la presentación de antígeno por la vía directa e indirecta. –Me respondió ella solo a mí.

_¿Eso fue griego antiguo?_

Ella debió notar la confusión en mi rostro puesto que se rio por lo bajo antes de continuar.

-Puede ser rechazado ya que las cadenas genéticas no son iguales. –Explico.

-¿Es peligroso? –Pregunta Christian.

-A veces, si. –Responde Anthony que hasta el momento que había mantenido callado.

-Bella, deberías hablar con Renée y Charlie es lo mejor. –Me recomienda Matt.

-¡No! –Gruño. Me levanto de la silla y camino hasta los ventanales de la sala. –Mis padres no se enteraran de esto.

-¿Tiene usted hermanos? –La voz gruesa de Mark me llega desde mi espalda.

-No.

La sala se queda en silencio durante unos minutos, mi garganta comienza a obstruirse y los ojos me pican por las ganas de llorar. Fijo mi mirada en el gran edificio de la Editorial, visible solo por su gran tamaño y cristales azul intenso. Desearía poder vivir para ver como sale adelante sin el respaldo de ninguna otra editorial.

Las manos comienzan a temblar así que las escondo en los bolsillos de la falda.

-¿Qué sucede si se encuentra un donante con un 99,85% de compatibilidad en su cadena genética? –La aterciopelada voz de Edward rompe el silencio.

Me giro para mirarlo y el esta sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Conoce usted a alguien doctor Cullen? –Le pregunta Dianne.

Edward no responde, me está mirando fijamente a mí.

-¿Edward? –No puedo evitar el nerviosismo que se apodera de mi cuerpo.

-Sí, conozco a alguien con esas posibilidades. –Dice en tono muy alegre y me sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren un poco.

-¿Quién?

-Es anónimo. –Se encoje de hombros.- Pero si no me crees míralo por ti misma.

Me tiende una carpeta y yo no me lo pienso dos veces en caminar hacia él y tomarla. Dentro hay un informe de compatibilidad genética. Un gran cuadro detalla todo en términos médicos y debajo de él remarcado con un resaltador esta el resultado.

**_INDICE GENÉTICO TOTAL (IG TOTAL): 680987_**

**_PROBABILIDAD DE COMPATIBILIDAD: 99,99985%_**

Miro el papel sin poder creerlo…

Donde se supone que debería estar el nombre de esa persona solo reza la palabra "anónimo".

-¿Cómo? –Le pregunto con voz quebrada.

Edward sigue sonriendo cuando lo miro en busca de respuesta. El se encoge de hombros.

No sabía que Christian había llegado a mi lado hasta que me quita la carpeta de las manos. Mi vista sigue clavada en la sonrisa de victoria que tiene Edward plasmada en sus labios.

-¿Podemos hablar con esa persona? –Pregunta la Dianne que ahora está de pie junto a Christian examinando los papeles.

-Supongo. Le llamare a ver si acepta reunirse con nosotros pero… -me mira de nuevo.- creo que es obvio que quiere seguir en el anonimato.

-¡¿Yo no puedo saber quién será mi donante?! –Grito.

Edward me ignora, se levanta y se va de la sala marcando un número en su celular. Miro a Christian en busca de ayuda pero el parece inmerso en su propio mundo mientras mira por los cristales. Busco con la mirada a la persona de confianza que está más cerca y le pregunto:

-¿Tú sabías de esto?

-No, también me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero desde ayer en la tarde note que estaba muy feliz. Ahora veo por qué. –Carlisle se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

Bufo en respuesta y salgo de la sala, Edward no está por ninguna parte. Visualizo a Taylor apoyado en la pared al final del pasillo. Camino hacia él.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ana?

-No señorita, no la he vista desde que salimos del ascensor.

Soplo exasperada los mechones que se han soltado de la coleta. ¿Dónde mierda se metió? Pesco el celular en el bolsillo de mi falda y la llamo pero no responde. Miro de nuevo a Taylor.

-¿Quiere que la busque? –Pregunta.

-No, yo lo hago, necesito distraerme de toda esa locura que hay allá adentro. Estoy en un hospital, si algo me sucede estaré bien. –Enarque una ceja de manera burlona hacia él.

-Llámeme si necesita algo. –Asiente y vuelve a su lugar.

Coloco las manos en los bolsillos de mi amplia falda y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. Ella sabe dónde queda el consultorio de Matt tal vez se perdió y me está esperando ahí. Cuando el ascensor llega entro en él y marco el piso 5, un hombre de al menos 20 años entra corriendo asustándome de muerte en el proceso.

-Lo siento. -Dice entre jadeos.- Perdí a mi hermanita y necesito encontrarla. ¿De casualidad no la ha visto?

El sonrojo por la carrera lo hace ver aun más joven.

-No, lo siento. ¿Si la veo donde debo llevarla? Puedo decirle a mi guarda espaldas que te ayude a buscarla si quieres. –Ofrezco, el pobre chico se ve desesperado.

Me mira fijamente, contiene la respiración y luego abre la boca impresionado. Pero no responde.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto.

Parece encontrar su voz y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se incrementa.

-Sí, lo… lamento. –Tartamudea.- ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

-Sí, eso parece. –Bromeo.

Trato de aguantarme la risa, el chico parece haber olvidado a su hermana.

-Mierda. –Murmura exasperado.- Siempre creí que cuando la conociera estaría mejor vestido y menos sudado.

Fallo en mi intento y me río de él.

-Lo siento, me he perdido. –El ascensor llega a mi piso, me despido de él con la mano y bajo.- Adiós, si veo a una niña sola le preguntare si es tu hermana.

-Se llama Hillary. –Logra gritar antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Es imposible no seguir riéndome de él. Recuerdo que yo también estoy en una búsqueda de una desaparecida así que miro hacia todas partes pero no la encuentro. ¿A dónde se fue Ana?

Camino por el pasillo hacia el consultorio de Matt y no la veo por ninguna parte. Una puerta se abre a mi derecha y Edward me mira sorprendido. Sin dejarme hablar me toma de la mano y me hala haciéndome entrar.

-¿Me estas siguiendo Bella? –Sonríe fanfarrón.

-No, estoy buscando a Ana. ¿La has visto? –Le digo en tono frío.

-No. –Responde y se acerca peligrosamente a mí, retrocedo hasta pegar mi espalda a la puerta. –Aun te pongo nerviosa, ¿Por qué me estas tratando así? ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Nada, supongo. –Murmuro.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y me odio a mi misma por no saber controlarme. Edward coloca su mano sobre mi pecho, justo en mi corazón y sonríe de lado.

-Puedo escuchar como tú corazón canta para mí.

-No seas idiota, no te emociones solo me has asustado. –Muerdo mi labio y desvío la mirada.

Su risa musical me hace estremecerme.

-Sigues siendo una terrible mentirosa, Isabella. –Murmura en mi oído.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Me escabullo de su toque y camino lejos de él.- ¿Por qué buscaste ese donante?

-Porque yo no puedo permitir que te ocurra algo. -Vuelve a caminar hacia mí y toma mi rostro entre sus frías manos. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro perfecto, aunque la preocupación aún se nota en la frente. - _«¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!»_

-Heathcliff. -Murmuro. Él no necesita el libro para saberse el texto a la perfección, me estrecha entre sus brazos, apretándome contra su pecho.

-Sí -me contesta en voz baja-. Siempre lo has sabido. Bella, tú eres mi vida.

Entierro mi cara en su pecho tratando de controlar la cantidad de sentimientos que están emergiendo de mi interior. Los brazos de Edward se aferraron aun más a mí alrededor.

-Te amo Bella, así tenga que transformarte yo mismo lo haré sin importarme nada, pero no te perderé.

La realidad me golpea con fuerza. Me alejo de él de un empujón. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, enfrente el dolor como humana, y lo supere. Pero si haces eso y te llega la gran idea de que algo es peligroso para mí y me dejas no podre soportarlo. Te agradezco haber encontrado un donante para mí, pero no me digas que me amas, no me digas que me transformaras. ¡No mientas más! Déjalo ya. –Dije entre sollozos.

-Bella yo… -se acerco a mí y yo di un paso hacia atrás, tiro de su cabello frustrado por mi rechazo.- Maldita sea Bella, yo no estoy mintiendo. Te amo lo he hecho desde el día en que casi mato a toda la clase solo para poder beber tu sangre.

-Estúpidamente yo lo hice desde que te vi en la cafetería con tus hermanos. ¿Ves la diferencia? Déjame ya Edward.

Intente llegar a la puerta pero su mano en mi brazo me lo impidió. Tiro de mí y me sostuvo con pegada a su duro cuerpo con una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi cabello, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sus ojos dorados como el caramelo liquido quemaban en brazas de intensidad mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Dime que ya no me amas. –Gruño.- Dime que ya no sientes nada por mí y te dejo tranquila.

-Suéltame. –Suplique.

-No, responde Bella.

Forcejeé contra su agarre y cuando por fin me libero intente llegar a la puerta pero sus manos volvieron a rodear mi cuerpo.

-¿Eso es un no? ¿Verdad?

Ya no podía más, tenía que decírselo. Me gire y empuje lejos.

-¡Sí, te amo! ¿Y qué? ¿Qué cambia eso? –Gruñí entre dientes.- Me dejaste, te fuiste sin medir consecuencias. Si de verdad me amaras como profesas ¿Por qué no te quedaste a luchar conmigo? ¿A que enfrentáramos todo juntos? Me dejaste, sufrí y lo supere Edward. ¡Pero maldita sea, no olvide! Te espere, te he esperado como una estúpida todos estos años rogando ilusamente a que volvieras por mí. Pero ya basta, he decidido dejarte en el punto donde tú me dejaste a mí. El pasado. Me voy a casar con Christian o moriré por esta mierda, lo que sea que pase será sin ti. Gracias de nuevo por tratar de ayudarme pero ya no más. –me gire y tome el pomo de la puerta pero antes de girarlo le susurre:- _Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo_.

Salí dando un portazo y corrí por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, las lágrimas caían en cascada por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo se atreve a venirme con toda esa mierda? ¿Acaso aun no entiende que el dolor que yo sentí no se supera con un simple te amo de sus labios?

Mis pasos se hacen cada vez más lentos. Me estoy comenzando a marear, un líquido frío baja por mis fosas nasales, casi no puedo respirar. Trato de llegar al ascensor pero mi vista se nubla y mis piernas fallan. Algo frío evita que me estrelle contra el piso.

-Aunque tú no quieras. Te voy a proteger con mi vida.

.

* * *

.

Sus hermosos comentarios cada día me dan más fuerzas para muchas cosas. Me alegra tanto que les guste.

Gracias por gastar su tiempo en mí. xd

xx


	11. Se acabo

_**Se Acabo.**_

Algo me llama, no muy lejos. ¿Una voz? Es como un arrullo o tal vez un canto, suave y sedoso. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo al escuchar mi nombre entrelazado con la letra de la canción. Intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo mover mi cuerpo, todo es oscuro. ¿Estoy dormida o… muerta? Lo último que recuerdo es haber discutido con Edward y luego… nada.

El miedo comienza a apoderarse de mí y siento como mi pecho se va oprimiendo ante él. Necesito abrir los ojos, por lo menos despedirme de Christian, de mi familia, Jake… de Edward.

El arrullo desapareció antes de escuchar:

_-No te desesperes, aun no estás muerta. _–Susurro una voz en mi oído.

No respondí, una extraña sensación de excitación se entremezclo con el miedo. ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Porque mi cuerpo reacciona así?

-_Ahora no es momento de conocernos. Solo piensa que no es tu cuerpo, es tu alma. Me conoce._ –Respondió la voz ante mis pensamientos.- _Abre los ojos, no pienso hacer nada aun. Haz desaparecido de mi lista, de nuevo._

Puse toda mi fuerza en moverme pero no fue necesario, aquello que me impedía hacerlo ya no estaba.

Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital igual a las anteriores en las que he despertado tantas veces. Los sonidos fueron cobrando volumen y poco a poco el bip del holter lleno la estancia con un constante pitar. Recorrí la habitación con los ojos pero no había nadie más. ¿De quién habría sido esa extraña voz?

El miedo y la extraña excitación no habían desaparecido aun, pero ya no eran tan fuertes. Respire profundo tratando de calmarme, solo estaba alucinando. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando intente levantar la mano izquierda, la aguja de la intravenosa en mi codo me lastimo, el líquido que suele ser transparente esta vez fue sustituido por uno rojo.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que sisee de dolor sujetándome la aguja. Quiero quitármela pero no estoy segura de si eso estará bien al estar recibiendo sangre. Levanto la mirada hacia la bolsa y en respuesta a mi pensamiento tiene un papel pegado con un adhesivo. "_**Ni se te ocurra quitártelo**_" reza la letra de Edward perfectamente antigua regañándome desde su lugar.

Resoplo frustrada, detesto que me conozca tan bien.

La puerta se abre despacio y Dianne entra. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sus ojos tan azules como el mar brillan cuando ve que estoy despierta, esta mujer me asusta.

-Venia a revisar como estabas y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés despierta. –Dice con voz sedosa.- ¿Todo bien?

Camina hasta estar junto a la cama y se sienta a la altura de mis caderas. Asiento en respuesta un poco intimidada.

-¿Por qué me colocaron sangre? ¿Tan mal estoy? –Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Ella suelta una carcajada y me mira divertida.

-Digamos que todo se adelanto por orden de Edward y el señor Grey. –Dice evasivamente. Señala con la mano la bolsa de sangre que cuelga junto a la cama.- Me alegro de que la idea de Edward funcionara, me dijeron que eres un poco quisquillosa para las agujas.

-Malditas cosas… -Gruño, el brazo aun me arde.- Por cierto podrías revisarme, creo que me rasgue un poco hace un rato cuando desperté, no sabía que la tenia y moví el brazo.

Dianne ni corta ni perezosa me tomo el brazo y retiro un poco el adhesivo para ver el lugar donde la aguja pincha mi piel. Giro la cara y aparto la mirada. Si grabo la imagen de esa aguja en mi mente no me voy a poder quedar quieta hasta quitármela.

Dianne se alejo y abrió uno de los estantes que estaban a un lado de la habitación.

-Hubo un ligero corte pero nada grave, te lo limpiare y cuando se te retire la vía la revisaremos mejor pero estoy segura de que no es nada.

Hablo con voz experta pero sé que bajo ese tono estaba su matiz sedoso, ese que usaba extrañamente solo conmigo. Sentí el algodón húmedo y luego un ligero ardor.

_No mires, no mires…_

Cuando hubo terminado y yo estaba a punto de preguntar dónde estaba todo el mundo, un ceñudo Christian hizo acto de presencia en la habitación extrañamente seguido por Edward quien apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió de lado.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y las manos me comenzaron a temblar.

_Parezco una jodida adolescente._

-Intentaste quitarte la vía. –Me acuso Edward.

-Digamos que no fue eso. –Me defendió Dianne.

-¿ah, no? ¿Por qué estas herida entonces? –Pregunto de nuevo mirándome a mí.

Dianne fue más rápida de nuevo. Sinceramente lo agradecí, Christian ya se veía lo suficiente molesto como para agregar más.

-Fue un accidente, se lastimo al mover el brazo cuando despertó.

Yo miraba al uno y al otro mientras hablaban, era como si de repente ella supiera mi situación.

-¿Me dirán porque decidieron esto? –Pregunte sin mirar a nadie el particular levantando con cuidado el brazo.

-Yo no pensaba esperar tu decisión respecto al trasplante. Estabas muy delicada cuando te desmayaste. –Responde rápidamente Edward sin darle chance a nadie más.

-¿Tra-trasplante? –Tartamudee ahogándome con la palabra.

-_Ellos te alejaron de mí._ –Murmuro de nuevo aquella voz en mi oído.

Grite sorprendida y mi mire rápidamente a mi derecha, no había nadie pero podía sentir de nuevo esa ridícula excitación recorrer mi cuerpo.

Edward, Dianne y Christian me miraban de manera inquisitiva.

-Por favor díganme que escucharon eso. –Suplique al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas Isabella? No hay nadie ahí. –Me dijo Christian con voz dura.

Mire a Dianne y ella se encogió de hombros, luego mire a Edward en busca de mi última esperanza ya que él tiene el oído más agudo pero el negó con el ceño fruncido. Tome la almohada como pude tratando de o mover mucho mi brazo izquierdo y enterrando mi cara en ella grite. ¿Es que acaso me estoy volviendo loca que ahora escucho voces?

-_No estás loca pero solo tú me escuchas._ –Mire de nuevo por toda la habitación y no encontré a nadie.

-¿Bella, que sucede? estas muy pálida. –Edward intento acercarse pero lo detuve con una mirada.

-¿Pueden dejarme sola? –Dije con voz rota.

-Yo necesito hablar contigo. –La voz de Christian seguía siendo dura y fría.

_¿Qué mierda hice ahora?_

-Esa es nuestra señal bombom. –Dianne tomo a Edward por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia la puerta, bueno en realidad él se dejo arrastrar.

Antes de salir me sonrío de lado y giño un ojo. ¡Edward guiño!

Mire a Christian quien a su vez tenia la mirada fija en la bolsa de sangre…

-Interesante nota.

O más bien en la nota de Edward…

No respondí, Christian es alérgico a los temas que implican a los Cullen y hasta no saber porque está ahora molesto no pienso decir nada.

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho de Cullen?

¡Genial! Siempre yendo al grano.

-Estaba buscando a Ana, y no _fui _al despacho de Edward solo pasaba por ahí y él me tomo de imprevisto.

-¿Te tomo de imprevisto? –Bufo.

-¡Sí! Eso fue lo que dije. ¿Cuál es tu desconfianza Christian? Ya no se de que manera decirte que no quiero nada con Edward. ¿Es que le anillo en mi dedo no te dice nada? –Ya estoy exasperada con todo esto.

-El anillo en tu dedo me dice que logre algo que tenía tiempo pidiéndote pero la manera en cómo te comportas cuando él está cerca me dice que aun sientes algo por él. ¡Solo dímelo maldita sea y acabamos con esta mierda! Yo no puedo ser el único interesado en esta relación, sabes perfectamente que he dejado muchas cosas por estar contigo, he cambiado por ti Isabella.

Jamás había visto a Christian tan decidido en algo. ¿De verdad planea dejarme? Bajo la mirada a la intravenosa tratando de contener las lagrimas pero estúpidamente eso me da una idea que me aclara la situación. Recuerdo el día que le conté todo, la manera en cómo cambio su actitud. Ahora lo sé, yo tenía razón, el me iba a dejar ese día pero cuando se entero de la enfermedad dio marcha atrás.

Algo me hizo sentir lo suficientemente segura como para decirle:

-Se acabo. –Murmuro con voz rota aun mirando la aguja en mi brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Bramo incrédulo.

La sensación se acrecentó.

-Lo que dije. Vete por favor. –Lo mire y trate de no demostrar nada de lo que sentía.- Y si te preocupa la situación de la editorial, ya hablaremos luego.

Christian no respondió, me miro por unos segundos y luego se fue dando un fuerte portazo. No era nada propio de él esa actitud, tampoco era propio de mí tomar una decisión como esa. Recorrí de nuevo la habitación con la mirada, vuelvo a estar sola.

La realidad me golpeo fuertemente, ya no tengo a Christian, alguien a quien jamás creí perder ya no está.

-_Se fuerte, no te dejes derrumbar por algo tan absurdo como eso._ –La sensación de seguridad en mi volvió y de repente el dolor que estaba comenzando a crecer en mi pecho desapareció

-¿Quién eres y porque mi cuerpo reacciona siempre a lo que tú quieres? –Dije entre dientes mirando de nuevo en todas direcciones.

-_Ya te dije que no es tu cuerpo es tu alma. Ella me pertenece. _–Susurro muy cerca.

-¡¿Qué?! Mi alma no le pertenece a nadie. –Pero tan pronto como lo dije la imagen de Edward sonriéndome antes de irse llego a mi mente.

-_El no es más que un estorbo en tu destino. Jamás debió llegar a tu vida_. –Gruño la voz.

-¿Por qué tu si puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-_Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer y tú no sabes…_

Un latigazo de excitación aun más recorrió mi cuerpo y tuve que morder fuerte mi labio para no gritar.

-_Eso sí fue tu cuerpo._ –Dijo burlón. –_Detestaba ver como él te tocaba_.

Mi nublada y aturdida mente se aclaro con aquel pequeño comentario. Las peleas con Christian no fueron lo que me alejaron de él. Tampoco fui yo…

-_Sí, fui yo. Ya no soportaba más todo eso._

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?! Al menos déjate ver la cara. –Dije furiosa.

-_Pronto, muy pronto, Isabella..._

Mi corazón retumbo fuerte y mi pecho dolió, una extraña sensación de desprendimiento en mi interior me hizo gritar de dolor.

-_Cuando me veas me reconocerás, _–Dijo desde la lejanía. –_No olvides que me perteneces. Hace años que lo haces_.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo el miedo, la excitación y la furia, pero aun el dolor sordo aun se alojaba en lo más profundo del centro de mi pecho. Necesito saber quién es, no quiero más criaturas sobrenaturales en mi vida. Menos aun si me quieren matar.

Me recuesto de nuevo en la cama y coloco la almohada sobre mi cara, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición pero lo siguiente que supe es que alguien abría la puerta y reía a carcajada suelta. Genial.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –Retire la almohada y un risueño Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tan feliz? –Contraataque de mal humor.

El se encogió de hombros y comenzó a revisar la intravenosa.

-Te quitare esto, ya casi termina de pasar toda la sangre y no queremos un poco de aire en tus venas, ¿verdad? –Bromeo.

-Lo sabes. –Murmure con voz rota.

-No sé de que hablas. –Frunció el ceño y me miro directamente a los ojos.

Negué y volví a colocar la almohada en mi cara, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era oler la sangre.

Quince minutos después, Edward ya había retirado la vía y curado la mínima rasgadura que me hice antes. Cuando deje de sentir el rose de su mano me atreví a preguntar:

-¿Me puedo ir?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Dijo con voz suave.

-¿Me puedo ir? –Volví a preguntar entre dientes.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar…

Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Eso es un sí. –Afirme y me levante de la cama.

El movimiento me hizo marear y perdí el equilibrio acabando en los brazos de Edward.

-¡Suéltame! –Camine hacia atrás alejándome de él pero solo logre tropezarme de nuevo y que Edward volviera a sujetarme.

-Estás débil, acabas de recibir una transfusión, Bella. Deja al menos que te ayude. –Susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-No… necesito… tú ayuda. –Dije jadeante.- Déjame en paz.

Me aleje de nuevo de él y camine hacia la puerta sujetándome de lo que encontraba en el camino. El frio del piso traspasa las medias pero no me importa, no pienso regresar por mis botines. Si no salgo de aquí no podre alejarme de nuevo de él. Taylor está sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo ojeando una revista. Me siento a su lado y él se sobresalta al verme.

-¡Bella! –Me toma de los hombros impidiendo que me caiga.- ¿Estás bien?

Levanto la mirada y veo su ceño fruncido. Le sonrío débilmente.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

Un ligero sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

-Está usted muy pálida. ¿Por qué se ha escapado?

Giro los ojos y solo logre marearme aun más.

-Con el_ "_Bella" estábamos bien. –Refunfuño.- Y no me escape me dieron de alta.

Amplié mi sonrisa y lo mire con gesto inocente. El negó con la cabeza frustrado al parecer.

-Señorita Swan prometí al señor Swan y al señor Grey cuidarla…

-Ya se, ya se… -me queje.- no me estoy escapando, en serio.

El mira mis pies con gesto reprobatorio.

-Se me han quedado en la habitación y no pienso volver a buscarlos. –Lo miro suplicante.- Sácame de aquí por favor.

-Pero el doctor Cullen…

-…ya me ha dado de alta. –lo interrumpí.- el mismo me quito la vía, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada pero pasara.

-¿Lo promete?

-Taylor no te meterás en problemas ni con Charlie ni con Christian. –Mi voz se quiebra al decir su nombre.- Papá no sabe nada y_ él_ no tiene ni son ni ton en esta situación… ay, fíjate, acabo de rimar.

Logro que me dé una sonrisa y al parecer he ganado esta batalla.

-De acuerdo, ¿a donde quiere que la lleve? –Pregunta mientras se pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme.

-¿Dónde está Christian? –Me apoyo contra su pecho cuando el mundo comienza a moverse de nuevo.

-Ha ido a la editorial. –Se limita a responder. Tal parece que sabe lo que paso.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Ana está con él? –Fruncí el ceño, tal vez por eso Ana desapareció.

-Está dando un último vistazo a los arreglos de la gala. –Vuelve a ser evasivo con sus respuestas.

-¿Gala? –No recuerdo nada sobre eso…

El duda un poco, parece notar que se le ha escapado algo. Lo miro fijamente esperando respuesta.

-La gala de nuevos autores es hoy. –Murmura derrotado.

_¡Mierda! Lo olvide, lo olvide totalmente. Pobre Ange…_

-¿Quién se esta encargando de los preparativos? –Murmuro culpable por haber olvidado la gala más importante del año.

-Angela.

-Llévame a Neiman's, necesito hablar con Caroline. –Digo rápidamente esforzándome por parecer totalmente bien.

-Pero señorita…

-Olvídalo Taylor, necesito ir. Es la gala más importante de_ mi_ editorial si no voy comenzaran los rumores en la prensa y será peor. Lo sabes.

El apretó los labios formando una fina línea. Sabe que tengo razón aunque tal parece que es más testarudo que yo. Asiente y me ayuda a caminar hacia el ascensor apoyada en su costado derecho.

.

Media hora después Taylor estaba en Bellevue, aparcando frente a las puertas de Neiman Marcus.

-Busca a Caroline, dile que necesito un reservado privado con un estilista, peluqueros y maquilladores. Ven por mi cuando todo esté listo.

Taylor asiente y se baja del auto desapareciendo dentro de la gran tienda. Miro distraídamente por la ventanilla del auto.

¿Cómo es que esta mañana estaba en el hospital discutiendo sobre mi salud, cuatro horas después despierto en una de las habitaciones recibiendo una medula de algún desconocido y ahora estoy esperando que me arreglen en una de las tiendas más importantes de la ciudad?

Suspiro y miro de nuevo la parte interna de mi codo donde un adhesivo cubre la única prueba de que tal vez justo en este momento algunas células en mi cuerpo estén haciendo algo bien. Necesito saber quien fue el donante.

Palpo los bolsillos de la falda en busca de mi celular y milagrosamente nadie lo saco de ahí cuando me desmayé. Busco el número de la única persona capaz de ayudarme sin mentirme. Dos tonos son suficientes antes de que conteste.

_-¿Señorita Swan?_ –Pregunta sorprendido.

-Necesito que averigües algo sin que Christian se entere.

_-Usted dirá._

-Acabo de recibir un trasplante de médula por lo tanto nada fácil de conseguir. Mi donante ha decidido mantener el anonimato conmigo pero no con mis médicos y Christian. Extraño, ¿no? Quiero todos sus datos el lunes a primera hora. ¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente para ti?

_Diablos sueno igual que Christian_.

-_Creo que no será necesario tanto tiempo._ –Dice a la defensiva.

-No, tomate ese tiempo. Quiero todo. El por qué, cómo, cuando, donde, todo. No escatimes en nada por favor.

_-De acuerdo. No se preocupe lo tendrá._

_-_¿Welch?

_-¿Sí?_

-Que Christian no se entere de nada.

_-¿Enterarse de qué?_

Sonrío ante su respuesta.

-Gracias.

-_Le estaré avisando._

-No. Nos vemos el lunes en persona, ¿algún lugar donde nadie nos vea?

-_Averiguare y le enviare un correo con la dirección._

-De acuerdo.

Cuelgo justo a tiempo, Taylor se acerca y toca el vidrio con los nudillos. Antes de poder abrir la puerta capto a un fotógrafo en los arbustos junto a los cristales de la tienda.

_Malditos idiotas._

Abro la puerta con cuidado y Taylor me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Me prestas tu chaqueta? –Pregunto antes de salir.

Frunce el ceño y en un encogimiento rápido de hombros se quita la chaqueta y me la tiende. Me la coloco sobre la cabeza e intento cubrir mi rostro. Bajo de la camioneta y camino a paso rápido dentro de la tienda, el piso de la calle es sustituido por la cerámica de la tienda, mis medias y pies lo agradecen. Taylor coloca una mano en mi espalda y me guía por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, Caroline nos espera junto a Vivian quien es la gerente encargada de la tienda. Ambas fruncen el ceño cuando me ven descalza y cubriéndome con la chaqueta de mi guardaespaldas.

-Si algún reportero logra captar lo mas mínimo de mi estancia aquí estarán en problemas. –Gruño.

_Dios ya me estoy comportando totalmente como Christian._

Vivian asiente y le indica a Caroline que me lleve donde me están esperando.

.

Tres horas después exactamente a las ocho de la noche ya estoy peinada, maquillada y enfundada en un traje plateado de corte recto, espalda descubierta y largas mangas para cubrir mis moretones, aunque me llega hasta la mitad de los muslos y los moretones de las piernas tuvieron que cubrirlos con maquillaje. De pie, frente al gran espejo espero que Caroline llegue con los zapatos, según ella, adecuados y cómodos para la ocasión. Taylor salió hace un rato para el departamento a buscar algo que jamás he usado y que justo ahora quiero lucir.

-Los he encontrado. –Anuncia Caroline sonriente entrando con los zapatos en la mano.

Me giro y los tomo, son unas bailarinas plateadas totalmente planas y con cintas en la parte superior para ajustarlas a la medida, el trenzado deja un buen tramo libre para sujetarse a la parte baja de las piernas.

-Sin tacón, no resbalan y no cansan. –Anuncia orgullosa.- Creo que no tendrá problemas.

Le sonrío agradecida y me siento para colocármelas. Ella se despide de nuevo y luego escucho la puerta cerrarse. Cuando me estay terminado de hacer el lazo a un costado del pie derecho la puerta vuelve a sonar, supongo que es Taylor pero a penas coloco mi pie izquierdo en la otra zapatilla unas manos que conocía perfectamente reemplazaron las mías y con delicadeza ataron las cintas.

Contuve la respiración y aparte la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, vi a Taylor salir de tu departamento y lo seguí. No creí que quisieras ir a la gala.

-Es mi editorial, debo ir.

Me levanto y camino lejos de él, Taylor entra en ese momento en la habitación y me da una mirada de disculpa. Asiento y tomo el estuche que me entrega. Sale en silencio sin si quiera mirar al hombre a mi espalda, tal parece que no soy la única enfadada con él.

Abro el estuche y saco el pesado collar que hay en su interior. Lo coloco sobre mi cuello y cuando estoy a punto de abrocharlo de nuevo sus manos reemplazaron las mías.

-Permíteme. –Murmura con voz ronca. Bajo las manos y lo dejo abrocharlo. -¿Por qué decidiste usarlo hoy?

-En algún momento debía hacerlo.

Bajo la mirada y muerdo mi labio.

-¿Luego de dejarme? –Su voz era extrañamente rota.

Lo miro y se ve devastado.

-Christian yo…

-No. –Me interrumpe, recompone su expresión en una máscara fría y distante.- Solo vine por ti. Si vas a ir se vería extraño que llegáramos separados.

Tiene razón, pero yo sé mantener mi orgullo, aunque yo no soy en si la responsable de nada. Asiento y lo sigo a la puerta. Caminamos en silencio hasta la salida donde Taylor nos esperaba junto a Sawyer y Ryan.

Sawyer abre la puerta trasera de una de las SUB y Christian sube en ella. Miro a Taylor quien asiente y se sube al asiento del conductor de la SUB que está detrás de la de Sawyer. Sonrío a Christian y camino hacia la otra yo misma abro la puerta trasera y me subo en ella. A penas la puerta está cerrada Taylor arranca.

-Estarás en problemas, lo siento. –Le digo en voz baja.

El me mira por el retrovisor y puedo notar como sus ojos se achinan y pequeñas arrugas aparecen a su alrededor. Está sonriendo.

-Tengo una hija, y me gustaría mucho que cuando ella se independice y se aleje de mi alguien vele por ella. Le prometí a su padre que yo la cuidaría a usted y eso hago.

Abro y cierro la boca varias veces sin poder decir nada. Mis ojos pican por las lágrimas. Respiro profundo para calmarme y entonces digo:

-¿Por qué tendrías que protegerme de Christian?

-A veces el amor duele más que un daño físico.

Toco con cuidado la cicatriz de los dientes de James en mi muñeca. Esta tan fría como siempre. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, formo parte de mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo pero nada dolió más que cuando Edward me dejo.

-Lo sé. –Murmuro.- Gracias.

Taylor no responde pero de igual forma se siente bien haber escuchado eso, en cierta forma él se parece a Charlie.

Diez minutos después llegamos a la Gala que se celebra en el gran salón de la editorial. A un lado de la alfombra están los camarógrafos y reporteros, al otro los fans interactuando con sus escritores favoritos. Estoy comenzando a atemorizarme, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí si acabo de salir de un hospital?

Taylor se detiene en la fila de autos que dejan personas en la entrada.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos. –Estoy comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¿Le puedo dar un consejo? –Pregunta volviéndose hacia mí para mirarme de frente.

Asiento en repuesta y el sonríe.

-Una vez leí que las personas debían ser fuertes, nobles y humildes. Usted lo es, así que sea fuerte para que nadie le derrote, sea noble para nadie la humille, sea humilde para que nadie la ofenda pero, por sobre todo, siga siendo usted misma para que nadie la olvide. Salga ahí y demuéstrele al mundo que a pesar de su enfermedad no se ha dejado derrotar, demuéstrele al señor Grey que no puede hacerle daño y demuéstrese a usted misma que puede superar esto y muchas cosas más con la cabeza en alto y esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene. Yo también fui testigo de su estado hace cinco años cuando el señor Grey la conoció, por eso sé que si esa chica asustada y triste salió adelante esta también podrá. Yo estaré a su lado, en el momento en que decida irse la sacare de ahí, se lo prometo.

Es el discurso más largo que he escuchado de él, mi corazón está en mi boca mientras repito su epístola y me acurruco en el asiento. Taylor siempre fue callado y reservado permaneciendo en segundo plano pero siempre lo vio todo. El auto de adelante avanza él no nota y me mira esperando repuesta. Respiro profundo y asiento. Sonriendo Taylor hace avanzar el auto hasta el comienzo de la alfombra, se baja y antes de que alguien más lo haga él abre mi puerta y me tiende la mano.

-Gracias, -Tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte antes de bajar.- Por todo.

-Cuando quiera. –Asiente y me ayuda a caminar hacia los primeros fotógrafos.

Es momento de actuar:

Paso uno la sonrisa, dejo que se extienda en mi cara y pienso en Jake y Charlie para poder hacerla más real.

Paso dos no mirar a las cámaras, enfoco mi vista en un punto sobre ellos a cada lado que giro.

Paso tres saludar, puedo escuchar la gente gritar mi nombre a mi espalda, me giro y les doy un saludo con la mano lo que los hace gritar aun más.

Taylor se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído que debo mostrar bien el traje, me giro y dejo que hagan varias fotos y cuando veo que ha es suficiente me alejo en dirección a la gente. Dar autógrafos es ilógico para mí ya que soy solo una editora pero la gente comenzó a pedirlos hace años cuando comencé con la editorial, una vez una chica me dijo que era porque yo le daba la oportunidad a jóvenes escritores a los cuales las grandes editoriales ni siquiera les tomaban en cuenta por ser jóvenes e inexpertos. Me encanto que fuera por mi trabajo y no porque Caroline y Christian me hicieran vestir de marca y sonreír en el momento adecuado.

Me alejo de ellos sonriendo para acercarme al otro tramo pero los gritos de las jóvenes me indican que Christian ha llegado. Me giro hacia atrás y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tiene la mandíbula tensa y su mirada destila frio. Está muy enojado.

-Creo que es mejor que se tome unas fotos con él si no quiere comenzar rumores. –Murmura Taylor en mi oído.

Respiro profundo y camino hacia él, parece captar lo que sucede y sonríe falsamente cuando llego a su lado. Coloco una mano en su espalda y el a su vez me rodea con su brazo dejando apoyada su mano en mi cadera.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Dice entre dientes

No respondí seguí mirando al frente y sonriendo, minutos después me aparto de él, continúo prestando atención a la gente. Christian pasa por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme y entra al salón. No dejo que eso me preocupe, el tomo la decisión yo solo lo puse en palabras. Aunque no fueran mis palabras.

-Hola, ¿te tomas una foto conmigo? –Una niña de al menos 7 años me mira colgada desde el otro lado de la barrera con sus grandes ojos azules brillando.

-Por supuesto. –Respondo sonriendo.

Me acerco a ella y colocándome a su lado le pido a Taylor que tome la foto.

-Mi hermano me dijo que te conoció pero no le creo. –Me dice frunciendo el ceño, se ve muy tierna.

-Pues yo no puedo asegurártelo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-David. Esta mañana fuimos al médico para hacerme mis exámenes y cuando fui un momento al baño él se puso como loco. –Gira los ojos y yo rio ante su gesto.- Cuando volví luego de regañarme me dijo que te había conocido en el ascensor. ¿Es cierto?

Sus ojitos lucen esperanzados así que no puedo decirle que no, esta niña se roba el corazón de quien sea.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Lo saludarías de mi parte? –Sonrío y le beso la mejilla.- Me tengo que ir, ven a la editorial cuando quieras.

Ella abre su pequeña boquita sorprendida y asiente fervientemente. Me acerco a Taylor y le susurro:

-Toma sus datos, busca a su representante, quiero que esté en el programa de Pequeños Escritores de la editorial.

Taylor sonríe y me mira dulcemente antes de alejarse en su dirección. Camino a paso lento hacia el interior del salón.

_Que comience la función._

_._

* * *

Esta vez si me pase con la tardanza, lo lamento de verdad, muchas cosas han ocupado mi tiempo.

Creo que aquí es donde en serio comienza la historia, Bella vuelve a estar libre y al igual que Ana dejaron al chico que en sí no les pertenece (':

Espero les guste y por supuesto sus hermosos y valiosos reviews.

Los quiero.


	12. Eres mi pilar y te necesito

_**Eres mi pilar y te necesito.**_

Dos horas… Dos horas y media tengo de un lado a otro por el salón saludando y dando entrevistas. La parte que más odio de todo esto es ser el centro de atención. ¿Es que acaso no puede alguien más dar las entrevistas? ¿Saludar a los invitados en mi nombre?

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he buscado a Christian. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la fiesta a penas piso el salón. Pero a los que si he visto es a los Grey y a los Cullen charlando animadamente. ¿Es que acaso esto nunca acabara?

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita Swan?

Dejo de buscar a Christian por enésima vez y miro con reproche a Angela de pie a mi lado. ¿Por qué insiste en llamarme así?

-¿Qué sucede? Y por favor, ¿podemos volver al "Bella"?

-Es un evento y se vería extraño que tu asistente te llame por tu nombre. –Me regaña-. El señor Staton ha estado preguntando por ti.

El padre de Matt. Suspiro frustrada. Dios… ¿Aun falta gente por saludar?

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto con cansancio.

-Esta… -señala con el dedo hacia un lugar a mi espalda y luego murmura:- En la mesa de los Cullen.

Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. ¿Es que siempre deben aparecer por todos lados? Definitivamente necesito unas vacaciones, lejos.

Giro y camino a paso lento hacia la dichosa mesa con Ange a mi lado. Antes si quiera de estar cerca ya tengo la atención de los… ¿Doce vampiros? Me detengo un momento pero retomo el paso de inmediato ya que los Grey también están ahí junto a los Staton.

-¡Isabella! –El señor Staton se pone eufórico al verme.- Tan hermosa como siempre.

Se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a abrazarme, yo paso de los demás allí presentes y le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Señor Staton usted está igual de guapo que siempre. –Le doy un beso en la mejilla.- Mi asistente me dijo que ha estado preguntando por mí.

-Por supuesto cariño, no pretenderás que venga a la gala y no salude a la mujer más hermosa del lugar, que sin duda es la dueña de todo esto.

Siempre suele ser cariñoso pero su cumplido esta vez me deja un poco tocada, ¿La mujer más hermosa del lugar? ¿Es que al pobre viejito no le han ajustado los lentes y no ve a las vampiresas que comparten su mesa con él? Sonrío y bajo la cabeza avergonzada pero él frunce el ceño.

-Ja, eso no es lo que esperaba. –Refunfuña.- ¿Dónde está ese hermoso sonrojo que siempre ocupa tus mejillas? ¿Lo has dejado en casa?

-Pues creo que con tanto apuro si, se me ha quedado. –Bromeo.

Logro que sonría. Creo que aquí murió la conversación, los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de mí pero me mantengo seria y firme.

-¿Dónde está ese celoso posesivo de tu novio? –Pregunta el señor Staton de repente mirando a alguien a mi espalda.

-¿Celoso y posesivo? ¿En serio Staton? –La voz de Christian suena muy cerca.

¡Estaba desaparecido y llega de la nada solo porque estoy cerca de los Cullen! Aggs.. No lo soporto. Si eso no son celos no se qué más puede ser. Su mano cubre mi cintura un acto posesivo sin duda. Staton lo ve y se ríe.

-Sabía que no tardarías en llegar, siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando Bella esta cerca de este vejete.

_El vejete es otro señor Staton y créame que no tiene ni una sola arruga._

-¿Insinúas que yo estoy celoso de ti? –Se ríe y mi corazón se oprime.

Estúpidamente extraño esos momentos en los que solo éramos Christian y yo. Sin pasados que nos perturbaran.

-Acepta que tienes miedo de que Bella te deje por mí.

Necesito hacer algo así que lo primero que me llega a la mente es reírme.

-Por muy guapo que usted sea Sr. Staton déjeme decirle que ha llegado un poco tarde.

La mano de Christian se aprieta y su cuerpo se tensa. No necesitamos que nadie se entere de nuestra ruptura, ¿verdad? ¿O es que en realidad quiero arreglar las cosas con él? ¿Fue un error lo que dije en el hospital? Aquella voz… Aquella voz que me hablo en ese momento, él me dijo que fue su culpa que yo reaccionara así. ¿Entonces… no fui yo la que decidí eso? ¿Aun quiero al gruñón de Christian a mi lado?

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo porque dice eso? ¿De verdad tan viejo me crees? –Bromea el señor Staton interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Es el momento. ¿No?

-No, no es nada de eso. –Levanto mi mano y le enseño mi anillo de compromiso.

El hace una mueca y se lleva la mano al corazón fingiendo estar herido. Christian se relaja y besa mi cien pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo. No fue la mejor manera tampoco pero al menos eso lo mantendrá relajado mientras hablamos bien.

-Bueno ya tendré alguna nueva oportunidad, estoy totalmente seguro que una chica tan dulce como tú no aguantara a este hombre mucho tiempo. –Señala a Christian, este sonríe tensamente y el señor Staton vuelve a su asiento.

Miro hacia Christian y él me sonríe. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a los demás ocupantes de la mesa con la vista fija en nosotros. Genial. Alice lo nota y se levanta a saludarme con su euforia natural.

-¡Bella! Estas hermosa. –Me besa la mejilla y me abraza.

Christian se aleja un poco con gesto duro. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-Hola Alice, gracias, tu también. –Me deshago de su agarre y miro a los demás sin mirar a nadie en particular.- Espero estén disfrutando de la noche.

-Oh, que despistada soy. –Alice vuelve al ataque y entrelaza su brazo con el mío y me acerca a otros vampiros.- Ellas son nuestras primas de Alaska, Tanya, Kate e Irina. Y ellos son Carmen y Eleazar. –Luego me abraza por los hombros y dice sonriente.- Ella es Bella Swan.

¿Alaska? ¿Son las Denali? Mierda, de cerca son aun mucho más hermosas que en mis peores pesadillas. Les doy una muy forzada sonrisa.

-Encantada. –Murmuro.

Me giro y camino hacia Christian pero una voz melodiosa y extrañamente chillona interrumpe mi paso.

-¿Así que tú eres la ex de Edward? ¿La chiquilla desabrida de Forks?

Busco con la mirada de dueña de tan venenosas palabras y resulta ser Tanya. Oh que sorpresa…

-Así que tú eres la pobre idiota que lleva toda una eternidad tratando de atarlo y no ha podido. –Hago una mueca de asco.- Lastima.

Sonrió y le guiño un ojo ante su cara de estupefacción y sigo mi camino hacia Christian quien parece debatirse entre sonreír o no.

-¡Mierda! –Dice Emmett entre risas.- ¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto?

-Esa siempre ha sido mi pequeña. Una guerrera. –Me defiende el señor Staton.

-¿Fuiste novio de Bella? –Le pregunta Mía a Edward.

-¿Nos vamos? –Le pregunto a Christian abrazándolo.

-Aun no hemos entregado los premios. –Me dice desconcertado.

-No dije que nos fuéramos de la Gala. –Sonrío y ¡Bingo! Él también.

-¡Recuerden regresar antes de que la fiesta acabe! –Los gritos de Elliot nos llegaron desde algún lugar de la mesa.

Christian se tensa y mira con mala cara a su hermano. Oh, no. Ahí vamos….

-Claro, lo dice el que no tienen novia… –Miro estupefacta a Christian quien baja su mirada hacia mí y sonríe lascivamente.

_Ok… ¿Dónde mierda esta el Christian que yo conozco?_

-Ven llego alguien que estoy seguro te alegraras de ver. –Comenta rodeando de nuevo mi cintura y alejándome de la mesa.

Me conduce por el salón hasta el otro extremo, atravesamos las puertas de cristal que dan al jardín trasero, me detengo en seco cuando veo a un grupo de personas hablando animadamente cerca de la fuente. Notan nuestra presencia y se giran hacia nosotros sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ve, estoy seguro de que lo extrañabas. –Susurra Christian en mi oído.

Lo miro y sonríe, vuelvo mi mirada hacia ellos y me doy cuenta de que de verdad están aquí. Mis ojos arden con lágrimas de alegría que amenazan con salir, corro en su dirección sin importarme nada, doy gracias a Dios haber usado las bailarinas y no tacones.

-¡Jake! –Grito cuando llego a sus brazos que me levantan haciéndome girar.

-¡Bella! –Murmura en mi oído. Parece aliviado de verme.

Lo retengo junto a mí rodeando su cuello y aferrándome fuerte a él. Tenerlo aquí, estar entre sus enormes brazos, sentir su calidez… es tan irreal después de todo lo que ha sucedido, lo he extrañado y necesitado tanto. Todas mis fortalezas de quiebran y rompo en llanto.

-Hey… -Murmura en mi oído y me acaricia el cabello que cuelga suavemente.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te he extrañado tanto. –Digo entre jadeos.- Ay Jake…

-Shhh… tranquila, ya estoy aquí. –Murmura, me besa la sien apretándome aun más a su cuerpo.

Jake siempre ha sido mi puerto seguro en momentos difíciles y estos seis meses y medio han sido tan difíciles sin él a mi lado. Jamás le comente nada de la enfermedad, tampoco de las incesantes proposiciones de Christian para que me casara con él. Sus llamadas ya no las atendía por miedo a que notara algo y, ahora que está aquí, simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar por lo estúpida que fui al apartarlo de mi lado justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estuvimos un rato así, Jake me consolaba y decía palabras dulces para que me calmara. Jamás había pensado en lo sabio que podría llegar a ser Jake cuando se lo propone.

-Creo que esto te reduce unos cuantos años. Debes estar en unos 16. –Bromea con nuestro viejo hábito de jugar a ser mayor que el otro.

Una temblorosa risa se escapa de mis labios.

-Eso está mucho mejor. –Dice complacido.

Me aleja un poco y seca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Hace tanto que no te veía llorar así Bella… ¿Qué sucede? –Su ceño fruncido le da sombra a sus ojos haciéndolo ver mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad es.

No respondo. Niego rápidamente y aparto la mirada de la suya. Tome mi mentón y me hace girar la cara para que le mantenga la mirada.

-Bella… ¿Qué-sucede? –Pregunta casi formando una sola palabra.

-No es nada Jake, en serio. –Miento y el tuerce el gesto.- Eso lo que te he extrañado tanto…

-Sé que soy imprescindible en tu vida Swan pero no te creo. –Insiste.

Me libero de su agarre y miro hacia donde deje a Christian pero ya no está.

-Están adentro. Nos han dejado solos. –Me informa Jacob.

Es entonces cuando noto que los demás tampoco están a nuestro alrededor. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

-Ni siquiera los salude… -Murmuro.

-Ya lo harás después, ahora lo que importa aquí eres tú. –Me dice impasible.

-Jake no es nada, en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?

-Grey nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada, y tampoco es como si tú atendieras mucho el teléfono…

_¿Qué Christian qué? ¿Cuándo?_

Le disparo una mirada en forma de pregunta y él lo entiende puesto que responde:

-Hace unos días.

_Días… Christian tenia esto planeado hace días… ¿Es por eso que se acerco a mi esta noche? ¿No lo hizo porque no quisiera estar conmigo? ¡¿Qué mierda hice?!_

-Escucha, no te compliques la vida pensando en eso. Sabes cómo es el millonario ese. –Sonríe maliciosamente.- Tú solo alégrate porque estoy aquí, porque _estamos _aquí.

-Y lo hago Jake, no sabes cuánto me alegra. Pero debo ir a saludarlos... –Intento alejarme de él para ir en busca de Christian pero me toma de la muñeca justo cuando giro en dirección al salón.

-¡Espera! Bella yo…

Parece estar a punto de tomarme en brazos y sacarme de aquí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno yo… puedo… -Se paso las manos por la cara exasperado.- Ok, no sé de qué manera decir esto así que solo lo diré. ¿Ok?

Asiento en respuesta. Me está asustando en verdad.

-_Puedoolervampirosahidentro._

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Lo dio tan rápido que no entendí nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Suspira frustrado y me mira duramente.

-Que puedo oler vampiros ahí dentro.

-Pero creí que tu ya no… -Comienzo a decir pero recuerdo la manada y:- ¡Oh por Dios!-Grito asustada.

_¡Los Cullen!_

Me alejo corriendo en dirección al salón. Miro en todas direcciones pero no logro localizar a ninguno de ellos. Puedo escuchar a Jake hablando pero no entiendo lo que dice. Necesito encontrarlos alertarlos de que los Cullen están aquí, que volvieron.

Veo a Seth y Leah hablando tranquilamente junto a la barra de tragos. Camino a paso rápido hacia ellos tratando de no alarmar a nadie, siento a Jake siguiéndome de cerca. Seth me visualiza primero y sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Bella! –Grita eufórico.

Camina hacia mí y me encuentra a mitad de camino con un fuerte abrazo. Dios, cuanto ha crecido.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunto alejando para mirar de nuevo por todo el salón.

-¿Qué sucede? estas muy nerviosa…

-¿Dónde están los demás Seth? –La voz autoritaria de Sam retumba a mi izquierda.

Doy un brinco asustada y él me mira en modo de disculpa.

-No lo sé, por ahí comiendo supongo.

-Mierda. –Murmuro aun más nerviosa.

Me alejo de ellos en dirección de la única mesa que sé está ocupada por el otro bando de esta ridícula enemistad. Los Cullen están aun ahí charlando animadamente con Mia y Elliot. Los demás han desaparecido.

Alice levanta la mirada y sonríe ampliamente pero su rostro se tensa cuando mira a mi lado. Jake ha venido detrás de mí y tal parece que eso no ayudara.

-Tienen que salir de aquí. -Murmuro tan bajito como puedo.

Edward y Carlisle levantan la mirada alarmados y su rostro toma el mismo aspecto que el de Alice.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que has vuelto. –Una Mia muy pasada de copas me mira desde donde se apoya en el hombro de Elliot.

-Yo… yo…-Tartamudeo incapaz de saber que decir.

-Estamos en busca de Grey. –Dice Jake quien me sujeta por el hombro y me aleja un poco de la mesa.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué hay hermano? –Elliot se retuerce queriendo salir del agarre de Mia.

-Bien, extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. –Su voz es amarga y tal parece que no soy la única en notarlo, los Cullen lo miran duramente.- ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu hermano?

Elliot suelta una risotada.

-Si Christian te escucha llamarlo así te mata.

-Créeme yo puedo arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tajo y él ni se enteraría. –Respondió Jacob mirando no tan discretamente a Edward quien le devolvió una mirada fría y cargada de odio.

-Ok, basta. –Los interrumpí.- ¿Dónde está… Christian?

-Subió a tú oficina a buscar unos documentos. ¿Quieres que lo busque? –Me respondió Angela llegando a mi lado junto con Matt.

-No, iré a buscarlo yo. –Mire a Jacob quien asintió en respuesta. Me acerque a él y le susurre- Encárgate. Sácalos a todos de aquí.

-Sospecharan si les llega su… tufo. –Gruño mirando a los Cullen.

-¡Jake concéntrate! –Tome su barbilla por una mano y lo gire hacia mi.- Solo llévate a los chicos, dile a Taylor que los lleve a Villa B, nos vemos ahí.

-Tienes mucho que contarme Isabella Swan.

-¡VETE! –Gruñí entre dientes.

Jacob me miro durante unos segundos y luego miro de nuevo a los Cullen, esta dudando lo sé.

-Jake solo vete, estaré bien.

Suspiro frustrado: -Está bien. Te espero.

Asentí y él se fue dando unos pasos de espalda y luego se alejo rápidamente hacia donde están los chicos.

-¿A dónde va Jake? Yo quería saludarlo _bien_. –Mia hace un puchero y un gran esfuerzo por no arrastrar las palabras.

-Creo que deberías llevarla a casa. –Le digo a Elliot.

-No soy su niñera. Que se la lleven mamá y papá.

-¡No eres su niñera pero si su hermano! Llévatela a casa, ¡ahora! –Lo miro severamente y él se limita a asentir.

Se levanta y toma a Mia en brazos.

-Adiós chicos. Ya nos veremos luego. –Le dice a los Cullen. Luego se gira hacia mí y sonríe maliciosamente.- Y tú, eres tan gruñona como Christian, ahora entiendo porque se enamoro de ti.

-Suerte que fue él y no tú. –Refunfuño.

-Oh, yo te amo a mi manera Bella. Pero tu carácter y el mío son muy opuestos. –Bromea.

-Elliot…

-Ya, ya. Me fui.

Lo veo caminar hacia la puerta trasera y desaparecer en la otra ala del salón. Me giro hacia Angela que permanece en segundo plano a mi lado junto a Matt.

-¿Sabes algo de Ana? –Le pregunto.

-No Bella. No atiende su celular y nadie sabe dónde está. Lo siento.

Los ojos comienzan a picarme y la garganta a obstruírseme. _¡Gracias por desaparecer Annie!_

-No te disculpes. No es tu culpa. Voy a subir.

No espero respuesta de Angela, necesito alejarme de todo esto. ¿Por qué ni puedo tener un momento de paz? ¿Es mucho pedir volver a la época donde solo estaba rodeada de humanos? No quiero volver a ver a Edward… no quiero que Jake se ponga como loco a querer volver a entrar en face… no quiero volver a escuchar aquella voz en mi cabeza…

Camino hacia los ascensores y lo llamo, una vez llega me adentro en él y lo hago ascender. No sé qué mierda estoy buscando, no sé qué mierda hice hace un rato cuando le dije eso al señor Staton. ¿Por qué coño dije que estaba comprometida con Christian si ya no lo estoy! Aggs… Mi cabeza es un lío total.

La campana del ascensor me avisa que he llegado al piso y veo que la mayoría de las luces están apagadas. _¿Qué hace Christian aquí? ¿Qué papeles debía buscar?_

Camino a paso lento hacia la oficina y veo la puerta entrecerrada, la voz de Christian retumba muy enojada desde adentro.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! No. No eres una desconocida, eres su hermana deberías estar apoyándola en todo tu ya estás bien.

_¿Hermana? ¿De quién?_

-Simplemente atiende las malditas llamadas, llámala tú no sé. Pero has algo se le nota que está preocupada y muy molesta.

Christian espera respuesta del otro lado del teléfono. _¿Con quién habla? ¿Quién se preocupa?_

-Te dije que me importa una mierda. Si ella ya está bien tu también lo estas. ¡Llámala o tendremos un serio problema tú y yo!

-No… ¡Lo harás hoy! ¡Ya mismo! –Su grito me hace brincar.- Tengo que colgar, debo volver abajo o sospecharan.

_Mierda… Mierda… Me va a ver… ¿Qué hago?_

Retrocedo hasta el ascensor y lo llamo. Por suerte aun no bajaba y abrió las puertas volviendo a sonar la campana. Veo la puerta de la oficina abrirse, camino hacia ella como si recién llegara, soy gracias que mi sonrojo aun no vuelve del todo o estaría jodida.

Me topo con un Christian muy enojado que va saliendo. Me mira sorprendido, al parecer no se dio cuenta que lo escuche.

-Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta dudoso.

-Te estaba buscando y Ange me dijo dónde estabas… ¿Qué… hacías?

-Unas llamadas importantes. –Por lo menos no está mintiendo.- Me alegro que estés aquí, necesitamos hablar…

Suspiro y asiento despacio. Lo sé… debemos hablar.

Christian se hace a un lado y me indica que pase a la oficina. Ok… aquí vamos.

Camino hacia los grandes ventanales junto a mi escritorio y miro fijamente el cielo estrellado. El click de la puerta hace que mi corazón se acelere, muerdo mi labio violentamente.

_¿Cómo le digo que no fui yo quien termino con él? ¿Cómo le digo que mi mente es un caos y no sé si volver con él? De un solo golpe es mejor, ¿no?_

-Christian yo… -Pero no me deja terminar, me hace girar, tomándome con fuerza y me pega al grueso cristal para luego… besarme.

Un beso necesitado, temeroso… _Oh Christian_…

Cierro los ojos y se lo devuelvo con tanta pasión como puedo. Así como él lo comenzó él lo termina. Pega su frente a la mía y mantiene los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos aun se ciernen a mí alrededor manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas.- Susurra.- No me dejes.

Abre los ojos y están _húmedos_…

-¡Christian! –Murmuro asombrada.

-Si ya no me amas no lo digas, no podría soportarlo. Solo te pido que no me dejes. Somos dos iguales Bella, encajamos perfectamente. Tuvimos un pasado jodido pero gracias a eso nos conocimos, si tú no te hubiera tropezado en el consultorio de Jhon jamás habrías terminado así; entre mis brazos. Sé que no fui lo que necesitabas en aquel momento pero tú si lo fuiste para mí. Es muy egoísta de mi parte decirte esto en este ahora pero es la verdad. No me dejes. –Coloca ambas manos en mis mejillas y me mantiene ahí.- Cásate conmigo. Prometo que cambiare.

Creo que el cambio ya comenzó. El jamás se ha comportado así.

-Christian… yo… -Me claro la garganta para deshacerme del nudo que se va formando en ella.- Primero, no quiero que cambies nada. Tal cual eres me gustas y lo sabes. Segundo, aun te amo. Tú… mierda ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste de mi cuando nos conocimos? Me ayudaste. Deja de decir que no fuiste lo que necesitaba porque fue todo lo contrario, fuiste, eres y serás lo que necesito. Eres totalmente distinto a todo lo que he conocido, y tal cual eres me encantas. –_Eres humano… normal. _Agrego para mí.

-¿Entonces…? -Pregunta confundido.

-¿Cuándo volviste de Nueva York, por qué lo hiciste? –Necesito saberlo.

Christian me mira intensamente durante un momento y luego parece comprender la pregunta porque suspira y se aleja de mí hacia el ventanal.

-¿Fue por la editorial o… o fue por mi?

-Al principio fue por la editorial. –Comenta en voz baja.- Pero… Taylor me dijo que Luke te había visto muy mal y que era posible que estuvieras enferma. –Se gira hacia mí y su expresión es tan desolada.- Bella, creí que te perdería para siempre. No te imaginas lo que he sufrido de solo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Quería hacer lo posible por salvarte pero… al final no fui yo.

-Christian…

-No Bella. Lo acepto, tal vez el te ama más de lo que yo puedo. Pero eso no significa que yo te ame menos. Fui un idiota al tratarte así esta mañana… Me dio tanta… rabia, que él fuera el que te salvo, el que encontró tú donante. Jamás me perdonare no haber visto lo obvio. Yo pude ser quien te salvara y ¡No lo hice!

-¿De qué hablas? –Murmuro confundida.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo. –Responde evasivamente.- Solo te pido que no te vayas de mi lado.

-¿Por qué me casaría contigo si tú constantemente estas desconfiando de mí? Te digo las cosas y no las crees…

-Es mi error, -Me interrumpe.- tengo miedo a perderte. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en años y no quiero que eso se acabe. Tú me complementas Bella, me ayudas a sanar, a olvidar. Te necesito.

-¿Soy tu… terapia?

-No lo había visto así, pero si. Lo eres.

-Christian tú aun no has sanado y yo tampoco. ¿Entiendes lo jodido que es eso? ¡Aun veo a alguien que se supone que debería haber olvidado y me duele! Me duele lo que hizo. Me duele que vuelva queriendo lavarse las manos después de todo lo que sufrí y que pretenda que yo simplemente sonría y le reciba. No sé porque mierda te estoy diciendo esto a ti, justo a ti pero joder… ¡Yo aun tampoco he sanado del todo!

Respiro aliviada por haberlo dicho todo al fin. Christian me mira en silencio con la cara contraída.

-¿Aun lo… amas? –Murmura.

-No. –Digo rotundamente tratando de convencerme a mi misma de ello.

Él me mira durante lo que parece ser los segundos más largos de mi vida. Camina de nuevo hacia mí y tomándome por los muslos me levanta, tengo que sujetarme de sus hombros para no caerme, entrelazo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el sonríe.

-Cásate conmigo. –Murmura.

No respondo, ahora no estoy tan segura de hacerlo.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella. –Repite.- Seamos solo tú y yo. Sanemos. Si encontramos a alguien que de verdad nos ame o amemos lo suficiente para ser felices, lo dejaremos. Pero siempre seremos tú y yo. Juntos o con otras personas. ¿Sí?

-Sí. –Murmuro.

Me besa y puedo sentirlo, ahora lo sé. Él no me ama de la manera en que se ama a la pareja que quieres contigo para el resto de la vida. Él me ama como a esa persona que necesitas a tu lado en todo momento, ese apoyo, un pilar que te haga sentir querido y protegido. Christian me ama como yo lo amo a él. Como dos personas heridas que necesitan sanar antes de comenzar a vivir de verdad. Espero que encuentre a alguien que lo valore como él de verdad lo necesita. Como yo lo necesito.

-Te amo. –Murmura tras romper el beso.

-Te amo. –Le digo con voz rota por las lágrimas.

.

* * *

.

1.- ¡Llego el que faltaba! Jake is here, baby.

2.- Duda circunstancial que se que les quedo: Christian y Bella no se aman de _esa_ manera. Solo son dos almas y corazones lastimados y con miedo a la soledad.

3.- ¡La perra de Tanya ha llegado!

4.- ¿Donde estará Ana?

5.- Las fiestas en este fic son moviditas y no precisamente por los bailes xd

He tardado en subir el cap por la uni y asuntos personales. ¿Me gano su perdón? Se que no es gran cosa pero ahí voy vale...  
¿Lo recomiendan? Mientras mas opiniones tenga mejor para mi, de verdad!

Este cap esta dedicado a Tiby; Gran amiga y ayuda en momentos de lagunas mentales! :') ¡Te quiero amiga!

Gracias a todos en general, los adoro. xx


	13. Feliz ¿Cumpleaños?

_**Feliz… ¿Cumpleaños?**_

Christian y yo bajamos de nuevo a la fiesta y nos mezclamos con los bailarines casi expertamente, Matt nos vio jugueteando y riendo cuando llegamos y comenzamos a bailar, sonrió pero no dijo nada, estaba bailando para sorpresa mía con Rosalie. Ella siguió la mirada de Matt y nos vio a Christian y a mi bailando, me guiño un ojo y siguió en lo suyo. Podría jurar que mis cejas tocaron el nacimiento de mi frente por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué Rosalie ahora era tan… _amable_ conmigo? Decidí ignorarla y apoye mi mejilla en la de Christian cerrando los ojos mientras bailábamos al compás de _Come Fly With Me_.

-¿Te molestaría que te dejara sola un momento? –Me pregunta con voz extrañamente alegre.- Necesito entregar los reconocimientos y luego nos iremos, lo prometo.

Me separe un poco de él para verlo y estaba sonriendo con un brillo de triunfo en su mirada. Pegue mi frente a la de él y le sonreí.

-Ve tranquilo, llamare a Taylor para ver si ya volvió. –Le di un casto beso en los labios y trate de alejarme pero no me dejo.

Sus manos estaban sujetándome por la parte baja de la espalda manteniéndome totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Sonríe con picardía y me besa de nuevo, suelto un jadeo de sorpresa y eso le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me había besado así en público, me recupero de la sorpresa y me dejo llevar haciendo que mi lengua acaricie tímidamente la suya y se une a ella y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta una mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no me mueva. Me siento indefensa pero a la vez totalmente segura. Es definitivamente el lugar donde pertenezco, aunque eso signifique que posiblemente mañana estemos en primera plana de los periódicos más importantes del país.

-Eres… mía… -Murmura entrecortadamente.- Te amo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se aleja y camina en dirección a Andrea y Angela. Aturdida me pregunto ¿En qué momento llego Andrea? El corazón me late tan de prisa que su tamborileo en mi pecho se siente fuerte y vivo. Me siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón, quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas pero sería demasiado obvio. Miro a Christian hablar tranquilamente con Andrea, luego me ve y sonríe con complicidad hacia mí. Siento que puedo sonrojarme pero solo es un poco. Aparto la mirada avergonzada y me muerdo el labio. Tengo que alejarme de él, distraerme o será demasiado para mi pobre y delicado cuerpo. Camino en dirección a la barra de tragos y pido un vaso con agua, apoyo la espalda en ella y miro hacia el salón, todos los invitados charlan y bailan animadamente disfrutando de la gala. Sonrío complacida de tener mi propia editorial, de poder darle la oportunidad a gente que es normalmente ignorada por aquellas grandes editoriales que se basan en el típico cliché de que hay que ser famoso o tener dinero para poder publicar tú libro.

Una silueta muy conocida me llama la atención del lado derecho, lleva un vestido verde manzana y charla animadamente con… Edward. Su cabello esta suelto en bucles que cubren su espalda con suavidad. Él le dice algo en voz baja y ella sonríe ampliamente, divertida y… _coqueta_.

Dejo el vaso en la barra y tomando una respiración profunda para calmar la rabia que se va apoderando de mi camino hacia ellos a paso lento pero decidido. Veo a Alice acercarse y abrazarla alegremente como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi expresión debió haberse tornado aun más sombría porque Alice me ve y se aparta rápidamente de ella alarmada.

-Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir. –Dijo con frío sarcasmo.

Edward y ella se giran rápidamente hacia mí y ella contrae el rostro en una mueca.

-Bella… -Murmura.

-Así me dicen mis _amigos_ y _familia_. Supongo que debe ser mi nombre. –Digo entre dientes.

-Tu… Tu… -Balbucea incapaz de responder.

-Pareces un teléfono mal colgado Anastasia. No recuerdo que tuvieras esa habilidad. Pero por supuesto, tampoco recuerdo haber sabido que eras una gran amiga de la familia Cullen puesto que hasta hace unos días jurabas odiar al señor Cullen aquí presente. –Escupo con rabia señalando a Edward quien me mira atónito.

-Bella yo… -comienza pero se detiene buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar.- No es lo que parece.

Bufo y giro los ojos.

-Típico. ¿Es que la gente no puede inventar algo nuevo? ¿O simplemente decir la verdad?

-Bella por favor deja de tratarme así. –Suplica con voz quebrada, que linda.

En ese momento noto que Christian ya está por terminar de entregar los reconocimientos a los mejores escritores. Miro hacia él quien sin duda ha notado todo desde su lugar sobre la tarima y se ve un poco tenso.

-¿Sabes qué Anastasia? –Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Christian para no llorar. –Espero, de verdad, que disfrutes de la decepción.

La miro por un momento y luego a Edward.

-No te molestes en volver aparecer en mi vida, si eso es lo que querías desde un principio lo hubieras hecho sin todo ese teatro de desaparecer en el hospital y no atender el celular. Mis cosas serán recogidas por alguien del personal mañana por la mañana y trasladadas de nuevo a Escala después de todo, la _semana juntas_ ya paso.

Me giro y camino hacia la tarima donde Christian está tratando de sonreír y de agradecer a todos por su magnífico talento, cuando me ve parece relajarse un poco y se queda callado durante un momento. Me detento cerca para esperarlo que termine y podernos ir. Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que comienzan a formarse detrás de mis ojos.

-Agradezco de nuevo su grata compañía esta noche y por su puesto su confianza en nuestra Editorial, aunque siempre se ha sabido que es más de Isabella que mía. –La voz de Christian me hace volver a la realidad, abro los ojos y me está mirando sonriendo de lado. Le devuelvo la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo.- Ella… siempre ha sido el pilar más importante de esta empresa y por supuesto… de mi vida.

Todo parece quedarse en silencio por un momento, estoy segura de que Christian jamás había demostrado sus sentimientos hacia mí en público, puedo sentir las miradas sobre mí.

-Quisiera que por favor alguien me alcanzara unas copas de champán y pedirle a mi hermosa novia que se acerque un momento a mi lado. –Lo miro con los ojos fuera de órbita, ¿En que está pensando?

Veo al mesero acercarse a mí para subir a la tarima pero lo detengo, tomo las dos copas y subo los escalones despacio, temiendo por primera vez lo que sea que sucederá y no el caerme. Christian se acerca a mí y me ayuda tomando una de las copas de mi mano y sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto entre dientes mientras le sonrió.

-Calla. –Ordena.

-Estás loco. –Refunfuño.

El se limite a reír entre dientes, se gira hacia el micrófono de nuevo y toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos en un firme apretón.

-Hace ya un tiempo que he querido tomar esta decisión y doy gracias a lo que sea que hizo que Isabella aceptara. –Me mira y puedo ver la adoración pura en sus ojos.

Parece nervioso, su mano cada vez es más firme alrededor de la mía. Todos están en silencio y atentos a sus palabras, los periodistas lo miran esperando algo como "la noticia del año".

Christian toma una respiración profunda y luego despliega su sonrisa más radiante antes de decir:

-Estoy especialmente feliz de poder compartir con ustedes la magnífica noticia de que la hermosa señorita Isabella Marie Swan ha aceptado ser mi esposa. –Un sonoro jadeo recorre el salón, el mío incluido.

Una ronda de aplausos comienza y cada vez se hace más grande a medida que los más sorprendidos comienzan a reaccionar. Siento de nuevo un ligero calor subir por mi cuello y abarcar toda mi cara, Christian libera mi mano y me coge la barbilla, alza mi boca hasta sus labios y me da un beso fugaz.

-_Muy_ pronto serás mía. –Susurra.

-Ya lo soy. –Susurro de vuelta un poco aturdida.

-Legalmente. –Musita y sonríe con aire de suficiencia.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto sobre Christian. No recuerdo haber llegado a Escala, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme bajado del auto. El pecho de Christian sube y baja suave, acompasado. No tiene camiseta, la estoy vistiendo yo. ¿En qué momento me ayudo a cambiarme? ¿Tan cansada estaba? Levanto la mirada hacia su rostro y se ve totalmente calmado, jamás lo había visto tan relajado. Sus labios están entre abiertos y su brazo derecho está detrás de su cabeza mientras que el izquierdo me sujeta contra su cuerpo. Sonrío ante el giro tan extraño que ha dado mi vida últimamente, este hubiera sido el perfecto despertar la noche después de anunciar nuestro compromiso pero todo se arruino…

Entierro mi cara en su pecho y aspiro su delicioso olor. Aun sonriendo me aprieto más a su lado haciéndome más pequeña. Este es definitivamente el lugar donde pertenezco. Christian se remueve un poco y me sujeta ahora con los dos brazos, me río de su manía de tenerme cerca.

-¿Hay algo que la divierta esta mañana señorita Swan? –Su voz es áspera y muy sensual también.

-El hecho de que tal parece que me dormí a mitad de camino y un hombre se aprovecho para desnudarme y luego colocarme una camisa suya y yo… ni siquiera lo note. ¿Sabes? Pudo haber abusado de mí y ni me entere.

Me hice la escandalizada, levante la cabeza y Christian me estaba mirando con expresión divertida.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo hubieras notado? –Esta vez el que fingió estar escandalizado fue él.- Me ofende señorita Swan.

-Oh, ¿Acaso usted conoce a ese hombre que abuso de mi debilidad, señor Grey? –Le seguí el juego.

-Creo haber escuchado una vez sobre él. –Frunció el ceño y me miro con ojos ardientes.- Dicen… que cuando quiere que la joven que él rapta disfrute lo que él le hace, espera a que la joven se despierte por la mañana.

Y antes de que pueda responder me hace girar quedando así sobre mi cuerpo y mis manos están sujetas firmemente sobre mi cabeza. Río y grito por la sorpresa. Christian sonríe de lado y acerca sus labios a los míos.

-Me encanta cuando ríes así. Mi dulce_ Isabella_… –Susurra junto a mis labios antes de besarme.

Su beso es lento, suave y dulce. Se deja caer despacio sobre mí y puedo sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Trato de liberar mis manos pero al principio no me deja. Levanto un poco mi pierna y rozo su erección, el gruñe y yo sonrío entre sus labios. Libera mis manos para ayudarme a deshacerme de la camiseta que tengo puesta y noto para mi propia sorpresa que no llevo ropa interior tampoco. Sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello, descienden besándome y mordisqueándome, mi sangre hierve ante su contacto, desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre mis piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo.

Muevo mis manos y las coloco en su cabello. Tiro de él suavemente y Christian gruñe, mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar mantenerme quieta.

-No te muevas. –Me advierte.

Siento su aliento en mi piel y dejo escapar un sonoro jadeo. El introduce su lengua y me roza con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea en respuesta.

Escucho su cálida risa, desliza la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… ¡Madre mía!

Se detiene y espera a que me calme, levanto la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que se controle? –Bromea.

Sin apartar los ojos de los míos introduce de nuevo su nariz en mi sexo.

-¿Sabe usted lo embriagador que es su aroma? –Me ruborizo ligeramente, siento que voy a desmayarme, cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verlo haciendo algo así.

Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. Oh, joder…

-Me gustas tanto Bella…

-Oh… por favor… –Suplico.

-Me encanta que supliques nena.

Gimo.

Oigo su risa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita por sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslo con las manos para que no me mueva.

-¡Ahhh! –Gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua, Christian sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez, sujeto fuertemente las sabanas de la cama entre mis puños. Todas las células de mi cuerpo se contraen en un pequeño punto sobre mi vientre, las piernas se me ponen rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras introduce un dedo.

-Oh, Bella. Me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí…

Mueve su dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás de su dedo alrededor. Gimo. Es demasiado, mi cuerpo me suplica, me dejo ir, el orgasmo se apodera de mi con tal fuerza que pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo y grito su nombre. ¡Joder! Cierro los ojos y el mundo se desmorona a mí alrededor y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza del clímax lo anula y vacía todo.

El pesado sonido de mis jadeos a penas me permite escuchar su risa, no he terminado de recuperarme aun cuando me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. Oh, mierda. La sensación es y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunta con voz entrecortada.

_¿De verdad crees que es momento para preocuparte por mi maldita enfermedad Grey?_

-Estoy bien. Muy bien. –Gruño entre dientes mientras mi espalda se arquea lejos de la cama.

El comienza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me enviste una y otra vez, impecable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo en voz alta.

-Córrete para mi, nena.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

-Te amo. –Susurra.

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime mi nombre al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido. Se desploma sobre mí, siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón.

Lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo sostengo contra mí, él se mueve un poco y entierra su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración al igual que la mía aun es acelerada. Acaricio su cabello por un largo rato hasta que parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Christian se libera de mi agarre apoyándose en los codos, pega su frente a la mía y sus intensos ojos grises me miran fijamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta estar contigo? ¿Lo completo que me siento cuando estas a mi lado? –Pregunta en voz baja.- Te amo tanto Bella, te necesito a mi lado para poder ser mejor. Prometo darte el cielo si es lo que quieres pero nunca te vayas de mi lado.

Acaricio su mejilla lentamente, el se inclina hacia el toque y cierra los ojos.

-También te amo Christian. Y ya te lo he dicho no quiero nada más que a ti. Solo a ti, a mi lado.

El sonríe y tengo que parpadear deslumbrada por su belleza, es como si la mañana se iluminara aun más. ¿Es eso posible?

-Entonces no hay nada que temer porque jamás_, jamás _Bella, me alejare de tu lado.

Promete con tal impronta en sus palabras veracidad que no hay nada que me haga dudar de eso. Lo comprobé en los días pasados. Somos simplemente, uno solo.

-¿Dónde quieres desayunar? –Pregunta muy animado.

Me toma desprevenida.

-¿Por qué no lo haremos aquí?

-Pensé que hoy podríamos pasar el día juntos. Veo que como siempre no lo recuerdas. –Menea la cabeza lentamente fingiendo estar decepcionado.

No puedo evitar reírme de él.

-No sé de que hablas. En serio.

-Y eso me da un punto a mi favor. Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

De repente sale de mi cuerpo y me estremezco, jamás me acostumbrare a la sensación de vacío que me queda después. Se levanta y camina hacia el baño, sonrío mientras disfruto del espectáculo desde donde estoy, inmóvil.

Christian se gira y me mira burlón.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve señorita Swan?

Un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas y su sonrisa se acentúa.

-Me gusta ver que ya vuelves a sonrojarte. Levántate, ya te lo he dicho, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Christian… no puedo moverme.

El suelta una ligera risa y se acerca de nuevo a la cama. Se inclina y me toma en brazos. Grito y me sujeto de su cuello riendo.

-Eso no era necesario.

-Si queremos llegar a tiempo, sí.

Christian me deja de pie junto a las puertas corredizas de la ducha.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos señor Grey? –Arqueo una ceja.- Sabes que detesto las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustara, lo prometo.

.

.

Media hora después estamos vestidos y listos para salir, aunque nada común en nosotros. Christian lleva puesto unos jeans y una camiseta negra, por mi parte me hizo vestir unos shorts de jeans y una camiseta gris sin mangas que él suele usar para entrenar ya que toda mi ropa aun esta en el departamento junto a la playa. Pensar en ese lugar me hizo doler el pecho, _Ana_…

Sacudo la cabeza y alejo el pensamiento antes de que termine de formarse. Ella era mi prima, casi mi hermana y me traiciono, se enamoro de Edward.

Sujeto la camisa con un nudo para que no se vea tan grande y me coloco las bailarinas que cargaba con el vestido, suerte que el plateado no se nota tanto. Dejo que mi cabello se seque natural y no me maquillo. Es extraño no tener mis cosas aquí.

-¿Lista? –Pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Asiento y camino hacia él. Christian me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe de lado.

-Deberías usar mi ropa más seguido, aunque no me agrada la idea de que se te vean los sostenes y que el short sea tan corto. Estas muy descubierta.

Me río y paso junto a él sin hacerle caso. No puedo entenderlo, la verdad. Noto que no hay nadie más, ni siquiera Taylor está en su lugar habitual en el vestíbulo. Christian me conduce hasta el estacionamiento y me hace subir a su lado en el R8. Gira la llave en el contacto y el familiar ronroneo del motor nos llega a nuestras espaldas. Pulsa el botón y la capota retrocede lentamente. Lo miro interrogante y él me sonríe.

-Hace un hermoso día. –Responde y se encoje de hombros.

Sonrió, saca el coche de la plaza de aparcamiento y sube la empinada rampla donde nos detenemos a esperar que se levante la puerta.

Y salimos a la soleada mañana de… _Septiembre_.

_¡Oh, no!_

-¿Así que todo esto es por mi cumpleaños? –Mi tono sale un poco agrio y Christian se tensa en su asiento.

-Creí que no lo recordabas…

-Lo acabo de hacer. –Confieso.- ¿Por qué te molestas en tratar de hacerlo un buen día cuando sabes que lo odio?

-Porque quiero que todo cambie de ahora en adelante, Bella. Voy a hacer que cambie.

No le respondo, lo menos que quiero es pelear con él y arruinar su buen humor. Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos tratando de disfrutar del viento en mi cara y mi cabello danzando en él. No puedo hacer nada, si Christian se empeña en celebrarlo no puedo negarme. Hemos estado tan mal últimamente que si esto lo hace feliz lo haré, aguantare mi dolor y mal humor solo por él y sus sonrisas.

-Ahí debería haber una cámara.

Abro los ojos y está señalando la guantera. Frunzo el ceño, abro la puertezuela y en definitiva ahí hay una cámara pequeña y práctica, perfecta para el turismo. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-¿Fotos? –Pregunto.

-Nuestras. –Se encoge de hombros.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Señorita Swan está usted peculiarmente curiosa esta mañana. –Sonríe aun sin mirarme.

-Christian… -Me quejo.- Solo dime a donde vamos.

-No hace falta.

Aparca el auto justo frente al Acuario de Seattle. No sé si son mis ojos los que están más abiertos o tal vez mi boca. No es un lugar habitual de Christian, pero tampoco lo es su vestimenta y comportamiento. Me giro hacia él lista para disparar la siguiente pregunta pero el ya está rodeando el auto para abrir mi puerta. Tomo la mano que me tiende y me quedo de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué-hacemos-aquí? –Formulo casi una sola palabra en la pregunta, con cautela de no parecer muy enojada o sorprendida.

-¿Tienes la cámara? –Pregunta de vuelta ignorándome por completo.

Giro los ojos.

-Sí. –Levanto la mano izquierda y se la entrego.

Christian me la quita y sonríe, toma mi mano y me lleva a rastras hacia el interior del acuario, donde a pesar de decir que está cerrado, las puertas no están con seguro. Dentro, un hombre joven nos espera, el saluda de mano a Christian y asiente hacia mí sin decir una palabra, comienza a caminar y Christian aun llevándome a rastras lo sigue. Cuando llegamos a la cúpula, sobre nosotros se alza el agua y los diferentes peces de todos tamaños y colores, pero lo que más me impresiona es que el lugar esta únicamente iluminado por pequeñas lámparas de papel y velas en frasquitos de vidrio. Libero mi mano del agarre de Christian quien no parece poner objeción y camino hasta el cristal del fondo admirando la belleza que nos rodea. Muerdo mi labio tratando de contener la sonrisa estúpida que se estaba formando en mi boca.

Me giro en busca de Christian pero descubro que estoy sola. La cámara esta sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro del salón y junto a ella hay una nota. Las tomo ambas mientras leo la nota.

Es la letra de Christian.

_Úsala por favor._

_Te amo._

_Christian._

Una pequeña punzada de miedo se aloja en mi pecho. ¿Por qué Christian me trajo hasta aquí si me iba a dejar sola? ¿A dónde fue?

Un golpeteo en el cristal a mi espalda me sobresalta, me giro y un hombre en traje de buzo está ahí saludándome. Camino un poco más cerca mientras él escribe algo en la pequeña pizarra blanca que sostiene entre sus manos. Lo gira y sostiene a mi altura que lo pueda leer.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Señora Grey._

Dejo caer mi mandíbula y jadeo sorprendida. Detallo bien al buzo y su inconfundible cabello cobrizo danza en el agua mientras sus grises ojos me miran con diversión.

-Christian. –Susurro incapaz de saber si me escucha o no.

El hace una seña hacia la cámara en mi mano derecha. La levanto aun un poco aturdida y el asiente. La enciendo y le tomo una foto, soy consciente de que ya no puedo retener la sonrisa estúpida y esta se ha extendido por mi cara. Luego de que tomo la foto Christian me hace señas de que me acerque. Bajo los pequeños escalones y llego justo donde está el cristal con mi loco prometido.

-¿Señorita? –La voz a mi espalda me hace sobresaltar. Me giro y una mujer está justo donde yo estaba hace unos segundos.- ¿Me permite la cámara?

Levanto las cejas en respuesta pero ella tiene la mano extendida hacia mí, miro a Christian y este asiente en respuesta. Le entrego la cámara a la mujer sin mirarla, mi vista esta fija en Christian. Estoy maravillada. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él ahora sea así? Esta dentro de un acuario siendo extremadamente lindo.

Christian borra lo que estaba en la pizarra y comienza a escribir de nuevo. La gira y dice:

_Te amo._

Mis ojos pican, coloco la mano en el cristal y él se acerca y coloca la suya del otro lado.

-Te amo más. –Formulo para que pueda leer mis labios.

El niega y soltando la pizarra para qué flote a su lado coloca su mano libre sobre su corazón. Sonrío y puedo sentir las lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas. Es simplemente imposible estar enojada con él cuándo se comporta de esa manera. Toma de nuevo la pizarra y vuelve a escribir en ella:

_Es usted la mujer de mi vida_

_Cada día estoy más seguro de ello._

"_Señora Grey"_

Suelto una risa nerviosa.

-Aun no. –Formulo negando con la cabeza.

Puedo ver su ceño fruncirse ligeramente. Borra lo que había escrito y escribe una respuesta:

_¿Quién dice que no puede ser ahora?_

Pero antes de que pueda responderle él ya esta nadando de vuelta a la superficie lejos de mí. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Me giro en busca de ayuda pero la mujer que me había pedido la cámara ya la ha dejado sobre la mesa donde estaba en un principio y se está alejando a paso rápido lejos de la cúpula.

_¡Ay Dios mío! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando_.

Subo los escalones y camino hacia la cámara, está encendida lista para tomar una nueva foto. ¿Por qué este terrible miedo se está apoderando de mi estomago?

_Solo son los nervios Bella. Cálmate, respira profundo._

Pero no puedo.

Christian vuelve y tiene la misma ropa con la que salió de la casa pero su cabello húmedo aun gotea un poco de agua hacia su camiseta y cien. Mi estomago está totalmente contraído, si sigo así voy a tener que doblarme para que tenga más de donde más halar para su nudo particular.

Él llega hasta mi lado y sin decir una palabra me toma en sus brazos y me besa. Mis manos se mueven por si solas, se deslizan por su cabello, lo atraen aun más hacia mí. Mi boca se abre y mi lengua acaricia la suya. Me agarra por la nuca para besarme más profundamente, respondiendo a mi ardor. Me desliza la otra mano por la espalda, y al llegar al final de la columna, la detiene y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

-Cásate conmigo. –Dice sin dejar de besarme.

-Ya te he dicho que si.

-Ahora.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de deshacerme de la bruma que se ha ido apoderando de mí. Alejo mi boca de la de él y me mira esperando respuesta.

-Yo… Christian… -Aclaro mi garganta.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo. –Dice sonriéndome abiertamente.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

-¿Cómo?

El sigue sonriendo ante mi cara de desconcierto.

Se separa un poco de mi pero sin soltarme del todo, hace una seña hacia el corredor de donde llego y tres hombres de traje y gafas se acercan a paso lento con una carpeta y grueso libro en mano. Aun no puedo encontrar la manera de cerrar mi boca.

-Él es el Juez Garzon. –Me dice Christian en voz baja y cautelosa.- Si aceptas él nos casara, ahora, aquí.

-Pero Christian… –Digo con voz ronca.

Las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos y soy incapaz de contenerlas por segunda vez en el día. Se derraman por mis mejillas frías contra el ligero calor en mi piel.

-Solo di algo Bella. Si quieres una boda glamorosa, con muchos invitados y un gran vestido solo tienes que decirlo nena y ellos se irán.

Christian parece desesperado y asustado. Niego con la cabeza incapaz de moverme o decir algo, el malinterpreta mi negativa y se aleja para hacerle hace una señal a los hombres para que se vallan, se ve cabizbajo y triste.

-No-no… -tartamudeo.- No quise decir eso Christian.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo detengo de su ida. Los hombres también se detienen, todos me miran esperando una explicación, en especial Christian. Quien parece esperanzado.

-Yo no quiero una boda grande, detesto ser el centro de atención, lo sabes.

El abre ligeramente los labios y jadea.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo entonces? –Puedo ver como el brillo va poco a poco iluminando su mirada de nuevo.

_Oh, Christian. Se lo que estas pensando. Nuestro pasado no nos define. Prometo solo mirar al futuro. Contigo_.

-¿Si no quisiera casarme contigo crees que hubiera aceptado? –Acaricio su mejilla suavemente, el inclina su cara hacia mi mano y sonríe.- Te amo señor Grey.

El mira emocionado al juez y le dice:

-Creo que debería comenzar antes de que esta hermosa mujer haga que me de un infarto.

Me mira, le sonrío.

-Eso sucede cuando uno es tan viejo… -Bromeo.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpe? No la escuche. –Bromea de vuelta un poco nervioso.

.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como un borrón. El juez hacía y deshacía pero yo soy incapaz de entender nada de lo que decía. Mis manos tiemblan como una gelatina, mi corazón late tan deprisa que tengo miedo de ser yo la que sufra el infarto, en mi estomago se aloja todo el miedo de una vida entera huyendo de las bodas y los compromisos, la voz de Renée en el fondo de mi cabeza diciéndome todas esas cosas sobre lo malo que es casarse joven, la cara de Charlie cuando posiblemente se entere de esto, Jake…

-Yo, Christian Grey, en la presencia de estos testigos, te tomo a ti, Bella Swan, como mi legítima esposa a partir de este día en adelante, para bien, para peor aún, en la riqueza, la pobreza, en enfermedad y en salud, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La voz de Christian es suave y llena de orgullo. Me saca de mis pensamientos arrastrándome de vuelta con un suave apretón de manos y una hermosa sonrisa. Por más que he tratado no puedo detener las lágrimas, es tan irreal todo lo que está sucediendo…

-Sus votos por favor señorita Swan. –Me dice el Juez.

Mi garganta se siente totalmente obstruida por las ganas de soltarme en llanto. Me la aclaro y respiro profundo antes de decir:

-En este día maravillosamente loco, me siento muy afortunada de tomarte, Christian, como mi esposo, para honrarte con mi lealtad y la amistad y recibir con agradecimiento, la alegría de saber que tú y yo somos ahora un solo ser, comprometidos con un solo propósito, apoyar y amar el uno al otro a través de la luz y la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Christian brillan con lágrimas no derramadas y felicidad infinita. El juez pide los anillos y es entonces cuando soy consciente de que Taylor y la señora Jones están aquí también, en segundo plano como siempre. Taylor le entrega los anillos a Christian y me guiña un ojo a mí con complicidad, le sonrío, estoy tan agradecida de que este aquí. Luego de colocarnos los anillos el juez nos pide unir las manos y dice:

-Al unir las manos, están aceptando estar unidos como marido y mujer. Se han comprometido a honrar, amar y apoyarse el uno al otro para el resto de sus vidas. Por la autoridad investida en mí por las leyes del estado de Washington, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Christian no espera que el juez continúe con sus palabras suerte. Toma mi rostro con una delicadeza impropia en él y me besa suave y lento. Demostrándome todo el amor que tiene para mí.

-Ustedes están ahora unidos entre sí por el amor y respeto, dos cualidades que deben recordar siempre, incluso cuando los tiempos son difíciles. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su matrimonio, y tengo el honor de presentarles al Sr. y Sra. Grey.

-Señora Grey. –Murmura Christian con absoluta reverencia.

Sonrío ampliamente, el limpia mis mejillas con sus apulgares y besa mi frente.

El juez nos hace firmar el certificado y luego se marcha el silencio junto con sus hombres, Taylor y la señora Jones.

Christian me abraza y me hace girar en el aire riendo. Se detiene y aun cargándome vuelve a besarme.

-La amo _señora Grey_.

-Yo lo amo más _señor Grey_.

El sonríe divertido, me deja en el suelo y toma la cámara, la cual no había notado ahora estaba en otro lugar. ¿Alguien la uso?

-Ven conmigo. –Dice y me tiende la mano libre.

La tomo y él me conduce fuera de la cúpula. Subimos unas escaleras y luego abre una puerta y me hace pasar a mi primero, o bueno salir. Al otro lado de ella está la parte superior del tanque del acuario donde Christian estuvo buceando hace un rato.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero que veas algo.

Christian suelta mi mano y se acerca a hablar con uno de los buzos que permanecen en el tanque. El hombre asiente y me sonríe. Christian vuelve y me toma de la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos su permiso. –Me acerca a la orilla del tanque y me sonríe.

-¿Vamos a entrar… _ahí_? –Un ligero chillido se escapa de mi voz.

El se ríe y asiente, se quita los zapatos y sin esperar nada más se lanza al agua. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Creí que debíamos vestir ropa especial, como los hombres ahí, como la que el uso antes.

-Ven o saldré y te buscare yo mismo. –Me amenaza.

Miro al hombre con el que él hablo hace un momento y el asiente sonriendo. Me quito las bailarinas y salto al agua. Christian nada hacia mí y me toma de la mano.

-Respira profundo y sígueme.

Hago lo que me dice y me sumerjo a su lado, me conduce por la parte trasera lejos del vidrio de la cúpula, y ahí hay mayor concentración de peses de todos colores, es absolutamente hermoso. Suelto la mano de Christian y nado más cerca de ellos, deben estar acostumbrados a los buzos puesto que no se asustan con mi presencia, al contrario me rodean.

La gana de colores es maravillosa, Christian está a pocos menos y tiene la cámara en su mano. ¿Es acuática también? No lo note.

Unos peces nadan a mí alrededor haciendo un espiral hacia arriba, sigo su danza y los imito nadando en círculo, llego a la superficie y tomo un poco de aire para volver. Los peces parecen haber tomado especial cariño conmigo, me siguen a donde valla. Christian se me acerca y me besa. Dejo escapar un poco de aire lo cual me hace subir de prisa a la superficie.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! –Exclamo divertida cuando salimos.

-No ha visto lo mejor señorita. Espero que no le de miedo. –Me dice el hombre de antes.- Estaré cerca para darle oxigeno, no se altere eso los asustara.

-¿Asustar qué? –Pregunto ya un poco nerviosa.

-Venga conmigo. –Me dice y se sumerge.

Christian sonríe maliciosamente y se sumerge detrás del buzo. Los sigo a regañadientes, están cerca de la parte derecha. Christian me toma de la mano y la aprieta fuerte, ¿Me está dando valor?

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a mi derecha algo grande pasar. Me pongo tensa, Christian lo nota, niega con la cabeza y abre mucho los ojos. Giro despacio hacia las sombras que pasan una y otra vez a nuestro alrededor. Tengo ganas de gritar, de salir huyendo. Hago uso de mi fatídica memoria tratando de recordar si tengo alguna herida abierta que pueda botar sangre pero no logro recordar nada. Miro las criaturas que nos rodean pero ellos no se acercan, mantienen la distancia aunque puedo notar que sienten curiosidad por nosotros.

_Tiburones._

Ya he tenido suficiente de predadores deseosos de sangre así que poco a poco nado lejos de ellos teniendo cuidado de no alarmarlos. Llego a la superficie y otros dos buzos que están ahí me ayudan a salir y me dan una toalla enorme para envolverme. Unos minutos después Christian emerge sonriendo junto al tercer buzo. Idiota.

-¿Por qué huiste? –Me pregunta aun sonriendo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que me sentí? Estás loco.

El sigue sonriendo, imperturbable.

-Oh, vamos señora Grey. No puedo creer que tuviera miedo. ¡Están acostumbrados a la gente!

La miro atónita. ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que has hecho con _mi_ Christian?

El deja escapar una sonora carcajada. No puedo más con él. Recojo mis zapatillas y camino hacia la salida. Lo amo en serio lo amo pero a veces ni siquiera parece él. Además esas… cosas con su sed de sangre… Me estremezco de solo pensar en algo así, de nuevo. Afuera del Acuario la brisa me hace tiritar, me coloco las bailarinas y camino hacia el R8 solo para notar que la SUB esta justo detrás con Taylor recostado a la puerta. Levanta la mirada cuando me ve con la ropa empapada y sonríe. Abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta y me tiende un bolso con ropa seca.

-Puede cambiarse dentro. Los cristales son suficientemente tintados para que nadie la vea. –Me sugiere.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto mientras tomo el bolso.

-¿Cree que permitiría que alguien vea a la _esposa_ del señor Grey? –Sonríe.

Puedo sentir el sonrojo subir por mi cuello hasta mi rostro. Oh Dios, no podre acostumbrarme a esto.

-De acuerdo.

Subo a la SUB y me visto de prisa, gracias a Dios es un conjunto parecido al que ya cargaba y no es tan difícil de colocar. Cuando bajo de nuevo Christian esta junto a Taylor quien le esta sonriendo. Me ve y se pone inmediatamente serio.

-Bella yo…

Comienza pero lo interrumpo.

-Ya no vale la pena. Solo cámbiate o te resfriaras.

El me mira por un momento desconcertado.

-Hay otro bolso con ropa para usted en el auto señor. –Le dice Taylor.

El niega y en su lugar se dirige al R8, giro los ojos pero solo Taylor lo ve. Sonríe y se encoge de hombros subiéndose a la SUB. Sigo a Christian y subo al asiento del copiloto del Audi.

-Creí que no vendrías. –Sonrío. Ya está de nuevo siendo él mismo.

-¿Dónde más iba a ir?

-Con Taylor.

No respondo. Sinceramente ya no sé si prefiero al Christian gruñón o al juguetón.

Hace subir la capota del auto y acelera por interestatal 5 en dirección, supongo, a casa de los Grey.

Toma mi mano y la coloca junto a la suya en la palanca de cambios acariciando mis anillos.

-No quiero discutir contigo, no hoy. –Murmura.

-Yo no estoy discutiendo. –Respondo suavemente.

Él suspira y aprieta su agarre.

-Te amo señora Grey.

Frena en un semáforo en rojo y me mira con los ojos ardiendo.

-Yo también te amo señor Grey.

.

* * *

.

He notado que he tenido mas faltas de las que creía, es por lo apurada que ando cada vez que escribo, lo siento.  
Trato de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo según la universidad me deja. Sin embargo espero les guste.

Capitulo dedicado a Mari y Tiby. Grandes amigas y mis principales fans. Las adoro vale! :')

Espero sus reviews y recomendaciones. xx

Maiia.


	14. ¿Te he perdido?

_**¿Te he perdido?**_

_A penas llegues al hospital ven a mi consultorio._

_Edward._

_._

_._

_-Necesitamos hacer la extracción de la medula._

_-Pero no puedo simplemente desaparecer, Bella se enojara._

_-Entenderá, cuando ella sepa que tú fuiste su donante entenderá que esto fue por su bien, Ana._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo durare hospitalizada?_

_-No más de unas horas…_

_._

_._

_Todo va a estar bien, esto será rápido. Lo prometo._

_-Dile a Edward que cuide a Bella mientras yo no esté a su lado._

_Lo hare._

_-Gracias Matt._

_._

_._

_-Se complico todo, Bella necesita la medula hoy mismo._

_Edward eres un buen médico pero no puedes entrar a mi quirófano así._

_-¡Solo hazlo Matt! Bella se acaba de desmayar en mis brazos, está muy mal._

_-Bella…_

_._

_._

_-Aun no despierta…_

_Ella estará bien Edward, solo es la anestesia._

_-Lo sé. Pero Bella no deja de preguntar por ella._

_._

_._

_-Ana, despierta… Bella ya está bien._

_._

_._

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido me llegaron de un solo golpe, imágenes, voces… tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas que afrontar.

_Bella…_

Abrí los ojos poco a poco; estaba en una habitación igual a la que obtuvo Bella en su recaída el día de la fiesta.

_Recaída…_

Oh no. Las palabras de Edward mientras yo estaba a punto de caer bajo el efecto de la anestesia en el quirófano…

"_Se complico todo… Bella se acaba de desmayar en mis brazos, está muy mal"_

Mi hermana. Necesito saber de ella, quiero verla… Retiro el oxigeno de mi nariz y trato de estirarme para presionar el botón de llamada pero un dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda me dice que no es buena idea. No puedo soportarlo y grito. Trato de acomodarme en una posición donde el dolor se calme pero cada vez es peor. Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio fuertemente tratando de pensar en otra cosa para no volver a gritar pero fallo, el dolor es demasiado.

-¡Ana! –Grita Matt llegando a la habitación.

-Du-duele mucho… -Murmuro.

-Tranquila. –Me toma de los hombros y me hace girar hasta quedar de lado, sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Baja un poco la manta y revisa la herida.- Se te reventaron unos puntos, estas sangrando. Iré por unas cosas y le avisare a Edward que ya despertaste, ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Besa mi cien y se va.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarme, ahora me arrepiento de decirles que me hicieran una incisión para que me quedara cicatriz. La puerta vuelve a abrirse luego de unos minutos y Edward exhala aliviado cuando me ve pero luego arruga la nariz.

-Huele a sangre, ¿estás bien? –Pregunta mientras se acerca.

-Se me fueron unos puntos. Matt fue a buscar las cosas, creí que venias porque él te había llamado.

-No, _escuche_ de una enfermera que ya habías despertado, vine a penas supe. -Explica mientras revisa mi herida.

-Edward deja de usar esos términos, detesto saber la verdad a medias. –Refunfuño tratando de no pensar en sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Estas mejor así Ana. Corres menos peligro... –Se detiene así mismo y luego murmura.- Viene Matt.

Tres segundos después Matt cruza la puerta con una bandeja llena de utensilios médicos.

-Ah, Edward. Te estaba buscando pero veo que ya no es necesario. –Sonríe y levanta un poco la bandeja.- ¿Me ayudas? Llegaron muchas personas por un accidente automovilístico, debo ir a ver.

-Tranquilo, yo lo hare. –Responde.

Decido cerrar los ojos e ignorarlos. Solo quiero que el dolor se valla para yo poderme levantar de aquí e ir en busca de mi hermana. Siento un ligero pinchazo de aguja y luego poco a poco se me va durmiendo la piel. Edward trabaja en silencio, ni siquiera escucho su respiración. Veinte minutos después anuncia que todo está mejor y se marcha. Parece querer huir de la habitación.

Siento mi piel tensarse cuando hago el intento de levantarme. Pero lo ignoro, debo ir a ver a Bella. Saber que ella está bien. Camino a paso lento hacia el sillón junto a la ventana donde está doblada cuidadosamente mi ropa y me cambio.

Siento un ligero dolor en el hueso de la cadera pero lo ignoro, necesito ver a Bella. Saber de ella es más importante para mí.

Abro con cuidado la puerta y miro en ambas direcciones, solo hay una anciana caminando a su propio paso con una intravenosa pegada a su mano. Bien.

Subo la capucha de mi sudadera y camino hacia los ascensores. La voz de Bella me llega desde el otro corredor, frunzo el ceño y camino con cuidado hacia esa dirección y me escondo detrás de una pared.

_-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre._

_-Está usted muy pálida. ¿Por qué se ha escapado?_

Taylor parece molesto su ceño ligeramente fruncido me dice que de verdad se preocupa por ella. Bella gira lo ojos y luego se ve un poco verde.

_-Con el__"__Bella" estábamos bien. –_Refunfuña.-_ Y no me escape me dieron de alta._

Niego con la cabeza exasperada por lo mentirosa que está siendo. Gesto que copia Taylor, sonrío un poco ante eso.

_-Señorita Swan prometí al señor Swan y al señor Grey cuidarla…_

_-Ya se, ya se… no me estoy escapando, en serio._

El mira sus pies con gesto reprobatorio.

_-Se me han quedado en la habitación y no pienso volver a buscarlos. –_Lo mira con gesto suplicante, ¿Qué sucede Bella?-_ Sácame de aquí por favor._

_-Pero el doctor Cullen…_

¿Edward o Carlisle?

_-…ya me ha dado de alta. –_lo interrumpe.-_ el mismo me quito la vía, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada pero pasara._

Giro los ojos, es obvio que Edward_…_

_-¿Lo promete?_

_-Taylor no te meterás en problemas ni con Charlie ni con… Christian. –_Su voz se quiebra al decir su nombre.-_ Papá no sabe nada y__él__no tiene ni son ni ton en esta situación… ay, fíjate, acabo de rimar._

Abro la boca sorprendida, ¿Bella ha vuelto a discutir con Christian?

Taylor sonríe y Bella parece haber ganado esta batalla.

_-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde quiere que la lleve? –_Pregunta Taylor mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a Bella a levantarse.

_-¿Dónde está Christian? –_Ella se apoya contra su pecho cuando, Parece mareada de nuevo

_-Ha ido a la editorial. –_Se limita a responder él.

_-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Ana está con él? –_Frunce el ceño.

¿Está molesta conmigo? ¿Con Christian? ¿Por qué pregunta por mí de esa manera?

_-Está dando un último vistazo a los arreglos de la gala. –_Taylor vuelve a ser evasivo con sus respuestas lo que no me ayuda a mí.

_-¿Gala? –_Parece que le funciona puesto que Bella se preocupa más por eso. ¿Acaso no recuerda la Gala de la Editorial?

El duda un poco, parece notar que se le ha escapado algo. Ella lo mira fijamente esperando respuesta.

Murmuran algo que no logro escuchar a pesar de que no están muy lejos.

_-Angela. –_Responde Taylor resignado.

_-Llévame a Neiman's, necesito hablar con Caroline. –_Dice Bella rápidamente esforzándose por parecer totalmente bien.

¿Va a asistir a la fiesta? ¿Está loca?

_-Pero señorita…_

_-Olvídalo Taylor, necesito ir. Es la gala más importante de__mi__editorial si no voy comenzaran los rumores en la prensa y será peor. Lo sabes._

El aprieta los labios formando una línea. La firmeza de Bella parece convencerlo. Asiente y la ayuda a caminar hacia el ascensor apoyada en su costado derecho. Me quedo mirándolos fijamente medio escondida en mi lugar, Bella parece estar bien pero yo sé que no es así, algo la tiene triste y sin mencionar que aun esta tan débil que se va de lado cuando camina por sí sola.

-Debí saber que no te quedarías en tu habitación, igual de terca que ella. –La voz de Edward a mi espalda me sobresalta.

Me llevo la mano al corazón que me late muy deprisa, me giro y el está ahí con su ceño fruncido pero sonriendo. Sus ojos denotan una tristeza profunda. ¿Qué mierda paso?

-¿De dónde coño saliste? –Pregunto.

-No es mi culpa que, al igual que Bella, seas excesivamente despistada Ana. –Parece estar de nuevo a la defensiva. ¿Algo más que ocultarme de lo que _él es_?

Giro los ojos y comienzo a caminar hacia los ascensores, detesto que me oculte cosas cuando el parece que me conoce a la perfección.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no te han dado de alta. –Me regaña caminando a mi lado.

-Lejos de este lugar, odio los hospitales y yo ya estoy bien. –Gruño en su dirección.

-Ana solo tienes la herida dormida por la anestesia pero aun tienes puntos ahí, y aun estás débil por toda la medula que donaste. –Me toma del brazo y me detengo abruptamente.

Lo miro sorprendida, su agarre no es fuerte pero si firme.

-Suéltame. –Gruño entre dientes.

-Ana, por favor… tu no… -Me suelta y se pasa la mano por el cabello, un gesto malditamente sexy.- Ya discutí con Bella, no quiero hacerlo contigo también.

La sangre abandona mi rostro, ¿Fue con él con quien discutió?

-¿Discutiste con Bella….? –No soy capaz de terminar la pregunta.

El suspira y mira hacia otro lado.

-Sí, ella estaba buscándote y yo la hice entrar a mi consultorio pero ella solo me escupió en la cara que no quiere estar conmigo, que le hice mucho daño y que… ya no me ama. –Su voz va decayendo.- Justo ahora pensé que podría hablar con ella y solucionar todo este jodido mal entendido pero no quiso, huyo prácticamente a penas le quite la vía.

Abro y cierro la boca varias veces incapaz de responder. Creo que no he escuchado a Edward decir una grosería en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, tampoco lo había visto tan roto de esa manera.

De verdad la ama.

Mi corazón da un brinco en mi pecho y un nudo se forma en mi garganta, creí poder controlar esto pero no es así, aun siento algo por él, y que él no pueda ser feliz me duele, mucho.

-Hablare con ella, hare que esto se solucione, lo prometo. –Le murmuro bajando la mirada.

Me alejo de él caminando despacio. Pulso el botón del ascensor y este llega casi inmediatamente. Doy un suspiro de alivio y subo en él, no miro hacia atrás, dejo que las puertas se cierren y me saquen de ahí.

Justo fuera del hospital esta una de las SUB que suelen usar _Los Hombres de Grey._ Frunzo el ceño y camino en busca de un taxi ignorando su presencia pero tal parece que no me la quieren poner fácil. Uno de ellos baja de la parte delantera y abre la puerta de atrás para mí. Lo miro y luego hacia adentro de la camioneta. Christian está ahí, en su traje de pantalón gris y camisa de lino blanca. Me hace una señal para que suba y parece no querer aceptar una negativa, mierda este hombre intimida cuando se lo propone. Subo y me siento lo más lejos de él que puedo.

-Anastasia. –Arrastra mi nombre haciendo que suene de manera muy diferente. Única. -¿Cómo te sientes? Acabo de ver a Bella salir con Taylor.

Su voz es neutral, pero aun así puedo ver que le cuesta hablar de Bella sin denotar lo que siente. ¿También discutió con él? El auto comienza a moverse, miro hacia afuera alarmada.

-Tranquila, solo te llevare al departamento. –Me dice.

Suspiro resignada, este hombre es tan _controlador_…

-Estoy bien, Edward ha cuidado bien de mí. –Respondo de manera distante.

-Sí, el ha cuidado bien de las _dos_.

Ignoro su tono molesto y también a él. No quiero hablar con él, no quiero estar en el mismo auto que él. ¿Por qué mierda subí? Christian me pone muy nerviosa. Pasamos todo el recorrido al departamento en silencio. Un silencio incomodo. Cuando ¿Sawyer? Estaciona frente al edificio no dudo en bajar del auto sin preocuparme por cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ana! –La voz de Christian me hace detenerme en mi huida.

Me giro y lo miro, está de pie junto a la puerta por la que acabo de huir.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto un poco incomoda.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a la gala?

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué? –Pregunto en voz alta.

-A Bella le haría ilusión verte ahí. –Se limita a responder.

-No fui invitada, no tengo nada que usar y tengo puntos en la parte baja de mi espalda…

-Te acabo de invitar, -Me interrumpe.- puedo perfectamente comprarte cien vestidos si me da la gana y el corte en tu espalda no parecía molestarte hace unos segundos.

Sonríe con malicia. Estoy segura de que mi mentón acaba de tocar el suelo por la sorpresa. ¿Qué mierda se cree?

-No necesito nada que venga de ti. Y no iré a la gala, ya hablare luego con Bella del por qué. –Refunfuño y me doy media vuelta entrando al edificio.

_Maldito millonario controlador._

Cuando llego al departamento veo la puerta abierta, ¿Qué mierda? Entro despacio y escucho la voz de unos hombres hablando en nuestra habitación. La puerta también está abierta y dentro puedo reconocer a Andrea, la asistente de Christian quien parece estar supervisando algo. Ella nota mi presencia y se acerca a mí un poco vacilante.

-Lo siento señorita Steele, el señor Grey me dio la llave y orden estricta de retirar la ropa de la señorita Swan de nuevo a Escala. –Me explica.

No le respondo, ¿Christian envió a sacar la ropa de Bella de aquí? ¿No habían discutido? ¿Qué mierda sucede con ellos? Un ligero mareo se apodera de mí y camino despacio hacia la cama ignorando a una Andrea preocupada.

En el momento en que mis piernas tocan el borde de la cama el mundo desaparece para mí, sumiéndome en una oscuridad que es muy bien recibida.

.

.

El sonido insistente del timbre me trae de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Quién puede estar molestando? Trato de levantarme pero el tirón en la espalda me avisa que el efecto de la anestesia ya ha pasado. Mierda.

Me arrastro hacia la orilla y como puedo logro sentarme, toco la parte donde están los puntos, el vendaje esta húmedo, tal parece que volví a llevarme un punto. Esto es simplemente genial.

Camino a paso lento por el departamento hasta la puerta, y la abro. Me quedo totalmente petrificada al ver quiénes son las personas al otro lado.

-¡ANA! –Grita arrojándose a mis brazos en un intenso abrazo.

Lo primero que me hace reaccionar es el grito de dolor que se va formando en mi garganta hasta explotar por mi boca.

-¿Qué? Mierda, ¿Qué hice? –Se aleja de mi asustada y comienza a palparme el cuerpo.

-¿Qu-que hacen aquí? –Murmuro un poco agitada por el dolor.

No puedo evitarlo me doblo un poco sosteniendo el lugar con mi mano, la tela de la sudadera esta ahora húmeda, la sangre ha traspasado el vendaje has ahí.

-Anastasia Rose Steele. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Kate coloca sus brazos en jarra y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Done medula… -Murmuro.

-¡Eso no deja herida! –Grita.

-¿Donaste medula? ¿Por qué las cosas interesantes siempre te pasan cuando no estamos? –Jose ignora a Kate y pasa por su lado para abrazarme tiernamente.- También te extrañe.

-Claro que la extrañe idiota, solo quiero saber que mierda está pasando. –Gruñe Kate.

Giro los ojos exasperada, también los extrañe, sobre todo a Kate y su intuición de reportera digna del New York Times.

Me alejo de ellos a paso lento y me siento en el sillón aunque poco a poco me dejo escurrir hasta quedar casi acostada, Kate hace que Jose adentre las maletas y ella, esquivando mis piernas estiradas pasa a mi lado y se sienta en el otro sillón cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien Steele, quiero una explicación y mas te vale que sea la versión larga.

Trato de evadir el tema mirando hacia donde esta Jose, sacando la fuerza que nunca usa, aunque posee, para poder cargar la maleta de Kate. El me pesca mirándolo y sonríe abiertamente, por alguna estúpida razón me sonrojo así que decido que Kate es la mejor opción en este momento. Le cuento todo lo que ha sucedido, Jose se nos une poco después sentándose a mi lado, sin interrupciones, les cuento hasta lo que ha pasado esta mañana, omitiendo por supuesto, mi parentesco con Bella.

-Y bueno, tuve que donarle un poco de mi medula a Bella.- Culmino encogiéndome un poco de hombros, hago una mueca por el ardor que siento con el movimiento.

Kate abre y cierra la boca en repetidas ocasiones, sin palabras. Es extraordinario saborear el momento, ella muy rara vez se queda sin palabras.

-Sigo sin entender porque tienes una incisión si eso solo es un pinchazo. –Termina por decir luego de un rato.

-Tampoco lo entiendo. –Concuerda Jose.

Junto mis manos en mi regazo y juego con mis dedos, siento el rubor subir a mis mejillas casi de manera inmediata.

-Yo… yo solo quería tener una muestra de lo que paso, algo que me una a Bella… -Murmuro casi para mí misma.

-Eso es lindo. –Dice Jose luego de un rato de silencio.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Kate asintiendo con los ojos un poco húmedos, miro hacia otra parte tratando de ignorar el creciente nudo que se va acumulando en mi garganta.

-Ana… -Comienza a decir Kate pero el teléfono suena interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir.

Intento levantarme pero Jose me detiene y va él en busca del teléfono. Cuando vuelve trae el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Tomo el teléfono.

-¿Si? –Murmuro un poco cohibida.

-_Señorita Steele. Espero ya esté lista. Sawyer pasara por usted en una hora_. –La voz autoritaria de Christian envía una corriente por mi cuerpo y se aloja de manera muy extraña en mi vientre.

-Te dije que no iría. –Trato de no sonar nerviosa pero fallo en el intento.

-_Y yo te dije que te quería ahí, así que arréglate o le diré a Sawyer que te traiga a la editorial con lo que tengas puesto en ese momento_. –Amenaza.

-No voy a ir Christian, no soy bienvenida ahí, será muy extraño para mi ser una completa desconocida, estar en el mismo lugar que todas esas personas. Además no estoy bien, ando débil y…

_-¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! –_Gruñe entre dientes_._

-Lo que escuchaste. –Murmuro un poco asustada, el de verdad me intimida.

-_No, no eres una desconocida, eres su hermana deberías estar apoyándola en todo, tu ya estás bien._

-¡Quiero estar a su lado en todo momento! Pero simplemente ahora no puedo. He visto sus interminables llamadas en mi celular, no puedo atenderlas, sería muy difícil para mí explicarle todo…

-_Simplemente atiende las malditas llamadas, -_me interrumpe_- llámala tú, no sé. Pero has algo se le nota que está preocupada y muy molesta_

El corazón me da un vuelco en el pecho, ¿Bella esta así por mi culpa? No es por él ni por Edward entonces…

-No puedo ir… -murmuro- No puedo ir y enfrentarla en ese lugar, Bella no me querrá ahí, y mi espalda…

_-Te dije que me importa una mierda. Si ella ya está bien tu también lo estas. ¡Llámala o tendremos un serio problema tú y yo!_

_-_Lo hare en cuanto pueda…

-_No… ¡Lo harás hoy! ¡Ya mismo! –_Su grito me hace brincar_. _Kate y Jose me miran ambos con un semblante preocupado_.- Tengo que colgar, debo volver abajo o sospecharan._

-Iré… -Logro murmurar antes de que la llamada se corte.

-¿Quién era y a donde se supone que iras? –Me pregunta Kate.

La ignoro, miro el teléfono en busca de ayuda pero ¿A quién puedo recurrir? Un ligero movimiento de Jose a mi lado hace que la herida se mueva y queme un poco. Suspiro resignada, no hay más nada que hacer. Marco su número y espero, cierro los ojos rogando que no esté molesto conmigo.

-Cullen. –Responde al tercer tono.

-Edward…

-¿Ana? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? He estado muy preocupado y Alice no podía ver nada… -Parece notar algo y se detiene. -¿Dónde estás?

-En el departamento. –Contento la respiración evitando soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? Voy llegando. –No espera respuesta, y cuelga.

Me quedo mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa estúpida. ¿Acaso el había dicho "He estado preocupado" y "voy llegando"?

-Ok, Tierra llamando a Ana… -La voz de Kate me saca de mis pensamientos.

La miro y tiene una ceja arqueada. No tengo oportunidad de responderle, el timbre vuelve a sonar pero esta vez sí sé quién es. Me levanto con cuidado y camino a paso lento hacia la puerta. Edward esta con el ceño fruncido y el cabello alborotado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿Estás bien? –Es lo primero que pregunta.

-Creo que se me han ido de nuevo los puntos. –Digo en voz baja tratando de soportar el dolor.

Su expresión permanece en blanco por unos segundos y luego poco a poco se va extendiendo por su cara una radiante sonrisa. Niega con la cabeza divertido y luego me abraza, siento su frio tacto revisar el vendaje en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Estas bien, es normal que sangre y que duela. –Murmura en mi oído.

Se aleja de mí y puedo verlo sonreír a algún lugar del salón.

-Kate, es bueno verte de vuelta. Supongo que Rosalie se alegrara de saber que estas en la ciudad.

Mierda Kate y Jose siguen aquí, vieron todo… Un profundo sonrojo sube por mi pecho y se aloja en mi rostro para quedarse ahí.

-Edward, también me alegro que verte, Rosalie es un problema con el que lidiare luego. ¿Ana? –Me llama y no puedo evitar girarme sobre mis talones y verla, es sonriendo.- ¿_A dónde iras esta noche_?

Dice cada palabra poniéndole especial énfasis en cada silaba. Sé que lo hace a propósito, tal vez cree que saldré con Edward o algo así.

-¿Saldrás? No deberías, es mas ni siquiera deberías estar fuera del hospital. –Edward me mira con reprobación.

-¿Sera que alguien me puede aclarar bien que mierda pasa aquí? –Gruñe José, más que enfadado.

-Nada, no pasa nada. –Digo con tono molesto. ¿Qué todos se empeñan en pedirme explicaciones? Miro a Kate.- Tú, deja de querer saberlo todo. –Señalo a José.- Deja de tratarme como si fuera de tú propiedad. Y Tú, revísame los puntos, debo asistir a una gala esta noche y tengo menos de una hora para arreglarme.

Arrastro como puedo a Edward a la habitación, sin esperar respuesta de ninguno, tomo el celular de camino y marco el número de mi mejor opción de ayuda para esto.

-¡Estaré allí en un momento! –Responde antes si quiera de que le formule la pregunta.

Yo no puedo darle mi respuesta puesto que ella ya ha colgado.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu hermana me da miedo? –Le pregunto a Edward y él solo responde con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que te duches, atenderé tu herida luego, conozco muy bien a Alice y te querrá lista para arreglarte. Tienes poco tiempo. –Me dice con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Asiento incapaz de negarme, se que tiene razón. Entro en el baño y cierro la puerta dejando a Edward en la habitación, me ducho con cuidado de no seguir lastimándome aunque puedo ver la sangre correr junto con el agua.

Cuando salgo del baño una sonriente Alice está sentada en la cama junto a una ceñuda Rosalie de pie recostada en el pilar de la cama me miran fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? –Gruñe una muy enfadada Kate desde la puerta señalando a Rosalie, quien sisea en su dirección.

-Hola Alice, Rose. –Miro a Kate quien tiene la cara desencajada de sorpresa y le digo.- Vienen a ayudar a arreglarme, por favor Kate _ahora no_.

Su rostro se transforma en rabia y sale dando un portazo, la escucho hablar con José y luego otro portazo en la puerta del salón. Suspiro resignada, ya tendré que tratar con ella luego. Miro a Alice quien se encoje de hombros y luego sonríe señalando un hermoso vestido verde manzana tendido sobre la cama, Rose lo levanta y me lo muestra, es muy sencillo, solo dos finas tiras lo sostienen de la parte media de la espalda, dejando al descubierto gran parte de ella, es corto y no posee brillantes ni adornos, solo es un trozo de tela verde cortado y cocido a la medida. Es perfecto.

-Colócate esto, necesito que Edward trate esa herida, -Me dice Alice tendiéndome unas bragas, antes de arrugar la nariz.- Hueles mucho a sangre.

-¿Qué siguen diciendo eso como si la sangre fuera fácil de oler a distancia? –Refunfuño mientras coloco las bragas tratando de no dejar caer la toalla y de no lastimarme.

-Aquí, -Me quita la toalla y luego hace que la tome de nuevo solo cubriendo la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. –Así el podrá trabajar mejor.

Ya para esta altura estoy más roja de lo que jamás creí poder estar. Antes de que pueda responder Edward entra como si hubiera sido llamado Rose y Alice se alejan y caminan hacia el balcón. Ignoro mi vergüenza, cierro los ojos y le doy la espalda a Edward, poco después siento su frio toque en mi piel, pienso de nuevo en lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros y siento mi corazón acelerarse pero extrañamente la imagen de alguien más llena la oscuridad debajo de mis parpados, unos ojos grises, un rostro cincelado y siempre enmascarado por una expresión vacía, puedo escuchar su voz autoritaria e incluso esa parte extrañamente lasciva y dominante que me mostro en la fiesta de mascaras creyendo que yo era Bella.

Un pinchazo en la piel me hace abrir los ojos y alejarme de esa sensación que se iba acrecentando de nuevo en mi vientre. ¿Qué mierda me pasa ahora con Christian? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo fijarme en alguien que no esté relacionado con mi _hermana_?

Veo mi imagen de pie frente al espejo sosteniendo la toalla contra mi pecho y a Edward trabajar en silencio arrodillado a mi espalda, tiene el ceño fruncido y aun así es tan hermoso, es gentil y único. Creo, jamás conocer a alguien mejor que él para Bella. Sé que la ama y que no todo fue como yo creía, él no se fue porque quisiera se fue porque debía. Cuando termina se levanta quitándose los guantes y me pesca mirándolo a través del espejo, arquea una ceja y yo me sonrojo de nuevo.

-Ya esta, creo que esta vez sí funcionara y te he colocado un poco mas de anestesia para que no te moleste el dolor, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del hueso, seguirás sintiendo molestia por un tiempo.

-Gracias. –Murmuro.

Quiero decirle tanto, pero no puedo. Aun no es el momento y también porque Alice y Rose vuelven a la habitación, él recoge sus cosa y se retira en silencio. Durante la próxima media hora Alice me maquilla y Rose me peina dejando mi cabello en suaves bucles. Cuando ya estoy lista me ayudan a colocarme el vestido teniendo especial cuidado con el vendaje. Cuando terminan de acomodarlo Rose me tiende uso hermosos tacones del mismo color del vestido, me los coloco y el hueso de mi cadera molesta un poco pero el dolor es soportable.

El timbre suena y los nervios hacen de las suyas en mi estomago. Camino hacia la puerta y sí, Sawyer está de pie esperando por mí. Miro hacia atrás y solo están Alice y Rose. Tal parece que José se fue con Kate y Edward abandono el departamento luego de curarme. Muerdo mi labio con nerviosismo. ¿Qué es lo que me espera esta noche?

-Todo irá bien, Ana. –Me dice Alice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Murmuro pero logra escucharme.

-No lo he visto, pero lo intuyo. –Ella se encoge de hombro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Abro mi boca y luego no puedo evitar la risa nerviosa que sale de mis labios, ¿Qué mierda? ¡Alice está loca! Extrañamente me siento un poco más tranquila.

Asiento en su dirección y seguimos a Sawyer escaleras abajo. Una de las SUB de Christian nos espera frente al edificio, la brisa marina aun es tibia a pesar de que ya es bastante entrada la noche. Sawyer abre la puerta trasera y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Alice y Rose reunirse con un recién llegado Jasper, quien me sonríe y el miedo termina de desaparecer con eso. Siempre me he sentido cómoda en compañía del extraño chico. Sonrió de vuelta a los tres y me subo al auto.

.

.

Quince minutos, exactamente quince minutos después, Sawyer detiene el auto en la parte trasera del edificio de la editorial, ordenes de Christian supongo. Otro hombre vestido igual a Sawyer nos espera, abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar.

-Señorita Steele venga conmigo por favor. –Me dice y comienza a caminar hacia el edificio.

Lo sigo en silencio, puedo escuchar los pasos de Sawyer a mi espalda. Me conduce por unos pasillos y luego se detiene en unas puertas dobles, tira de ellas y las abre. La música me llega de lleno y sé que he llegado al salón. Miro a Sawyer quien asiente. Camino hacia el pasillo de los ascensores y pasándolos me dentro al salón. La gente se reúne en grupos, algunos bailan, otros charlan y otros tantos miran a los demás desde la barra de tragos. Localizo a Matt junto a un hombre mayor aunque muy parecido a él.

-¿Ana? –Matt tiene los ojos muy abiertos muy cuando llego a su lado.

-Hola. –Digo un poco avergonzada. Se lo que está pensando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste del hospital? –Entrecierra los ojos ahora.

-No, Edward me dio de alta. -Miento.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa joven, Mathew? –Pregunta el hombre a su lado.- Se parece mucho a mi adorada Isabella.

Matt parece volver a ser consciente de la presencia de él y recompone su gesto sonriendo un poco.

-Padre, ella es Anastasia Steele. Prima de Bella. –Matt se apresura a presentarnos.- Ana, él es mi padre, Fernando Staton.

-Es un pacer señor Staton. –Digo sonriendo a medias.

-El placer es mío, Señorita Steele. Me alegra saber que Isabella tiene una prima tan hermosa como ella. –Dice mientras besa mi mano.

Extrañamente su comentario no me incomoda, me sonrojo violentamente y sonrío bajando la mirada. El señor Staton es un hombre mayor pero bastante guapo y cariñoso.

-Oh, pero mira, es igual de encantadora. Se sonroja de la misma manera que Bella. –Sonríe fascinado.

-Padre basta, deja de avergonzar a Ana. –Lo riñe Matt.

-No hay problema, es simplemente algo de familia. Ella y yo nos parecemos mucho. –Le digo al señor Staton, miro a Matt y le pregunto.- ¿La has visto?

Asiente y me mira un poco nervioso.

-Esta con Christian, se ha comportado un poco extraña. Hace un rato saludo a mi padre, le respondió mal a una prima de los Cullen y riño a Elliot. Todo en menos de media hora, subió a buscar a Christian hace un rato y ninguno de los dos ha regresado. No sé qué sucede entre ellos.

Frunzo el ceño preocupada, es cierto que Bella está un poco extraña, pero Edward me dijo que discutió con ella, intuí que había discutido también con Christian y ahora todo esto… Es como si fuera otra persona o como si alguien más la controlara…

Muerdo mi labio y sacudo la cabeza, eso es imposible.

-Sabia que Alice y Rose harían un buen trabajo aunque he de agregar que tu belleza es natural Anastasia. Estás muy hermosa. –La voz de Edward en mi oído me sobresalta.

Me giro y se me seca la boca, tiene un traje negro sin corbata y su cabello naturalmente rebelde, se ve tan jodidamente hermoso.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy bien. –Murmuro solo para él.

Sonríe y comienza a charlar animadamente con Matt y el señor Staton. Su brazo me rodea con gesto distraído y deja reposar la mano en mi cadera, sobre la herida. Pasamos el rato hablando, luego Matt y su padre se retiran y quedamos solo Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo estas llevando a los hombres? Puedo escuchar miles de pensamientos no muy delicados sobre lo extraordinariamente hermosa que estas en ese vestido. –Murmura en mi oído.

Lo miro y sonrió ampliamente divertida y a la vez coqueta, ¿Por qué se está comportando así conmigo?

-¡Ana! –La voz de Alice me hace despegar la mirada de él.

Ella llega a mi lado sonriendo y me abraza. Es extraño como me he acostumbrado al frio toque de todos ellos. Pero de pronto ella se aparta de mí y su expresión es un poco alarmada.

-Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir. –Dice Bella a mi espalda con frío sarcasmo.

Tanto Edward como yo nos giramos rápidamente hacia ella, contraigo el rostro en una mueca. ¿De verdad esta es mi Bella?

-Bella… -Murmuro.

-Así me dicen mis _amigos_ y _familia_. Supongo que debe ser mi nombre. –Dice entre dientes.

Abro mis ojos y boca realmente sorprendida.

-Tu… Tu… -Balbuceo incapaz de responder.

-Pareces un teléfono mal colgado Anastasia. No recuerdo que tuvieras esa habilidad. Pero por supuesto, tampoco recuerdo haber sabido que eras una gran amiga de la familia Cullen puesto que hasta hace unos días jurabas odiar al señor Cullen aquí presente. –Escupe con rabia señalando a Edward quien, al igual que yo, la mira atónito.

Duele, realmente duele mucho su trato. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Tan enojada esta?

-Bella yo… -comienzo pero me detengo buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar.- No es lo que parece.

Ella bufa y gira los ojos.

-Típico. ¿Es que la gente no puede inventar algo nuevo? ¿O simplemente decir la verdad?

Mis ojos pican con lágrimas que amenazan en derramarse.

-Bella por favor deja de tratarme así. –Suplico con voz quebrada.

Mira hacia algún lugar del salón, soy incapaz de seguir su mirada, solo puedo verla a ella. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermanita?

-¿Sabes qué Anastasia? –Pregunta sin dejar de mirar hacia esa dirección, está tratando de ocultar algo. –Espero, de verdad, que disfrutes de la decepción.

Me mira por un momento y luego a Edward.

-No te molestes en volver aparecer en mi vida, si eso es lo que querías desde un principio lo hubieras hecho sin todo ese teatro de desaparecer en el hospital y no atender el celular. Mis cosas serán recogidas por alguien del personal mañana por la mañana y trasladadas de nuevo a Escala después de todo, la _semana juntas_ ya paso.

Se giro y camina hacia donde había estado mirando. Jadeo sorprendida, pero pronto, muy pronto mi respiración que transforma en sollozos.

-Bella… -Murmuro.

Veo el piso aproximarse demasiado de prisa a mi rostro pero unos brazos lo impiden.

-¿Ana? ¿Estás bien? –La voz de Edward suena lejana aunque sé que está hablando justo en mi oído.

Todo pasa tan de prisa que no puedo evitarlo, recuerdos de toda una vida juntas pasan por mi mente. Imágenes de sus sonrisas, llantos, miedos… La conversación anoche luego de saber que ella es mi hermana.

_-Te quiero Annie._

_-Yo también Bells, mucho…_

Mi Bells… ¿Te he perdido? El sonido a mi alrededor se desvanece y luego poco a poco también la luz. La inconsciencia parece ser mi mejor amiga en este momento.

.

* * *

.

¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo? Mierda, ¿Saben lo preocupada que he estado por esto? La universidad, el trabajo y el curso consumen mi tiempo de una manera terrible, también he estado enferma de los ojos. Le platique a unas amigas sobre esto y me dijeron que ustedes entenderían ¿es eso cierto? No quiero abandonar FF, pero tampoco quiero ser un dolor de culo para ustedes por tardar en actualizar. La decisión esta en sus manos.

Aprecio sus comentarios y sobre todo que me lean. Esperare con ansias sus opiniones al respecto.

Besos, Maiia.

PD: Si hay algún error, lo siento. Escribí un poco apurada por razones obvias.


End file.
